Kong: King of Remnant
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: 41 years after the events of Kong Skull Island, Kong and Terry got into a scuffle with two terrorist organizations that were test running a secret weapon to accelerate their goal for conquest of Southeast Asia. The resulting accident from Kong's battle with another alpha Skullcrawler have sent both him and Terry to the world of Remnant. And danger has followed them. (Slight AU)
1. Prologue

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

 _King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace_

 _Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros._

 _Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures_

 _Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment_

 _I own my own OCs._

* * *

 **Prologue**

The background showed a desolate world of Remnant crumbling and falling to pieces. Fires were all over the place as cities were destroyed and run over by monsters descended from an ancient, prehistoric era of Remnant's history.

The darkened, dimly lit skies were swarmed with flying flocks of pterosaurs, predatory birds, and voracious bats alike. They circled above the carnage, attracted to the smell of dead bodies and frightened cries of victims and survivors.

The scene shifts to the city of Vale with a scattered herd of huge duck-billed dinosaurs with tubular crests called Parasaurolophus being chased by a trio of two-limbed giant lizards that look ghastly carnivorous, skeletal, and emaciated in their appearance. Serpentine dark black bodies and tails that have arms for legs, white skull-like, Mosasaurus-like heads that sport tri-forked tongues, and ribcages and spines visible through their skin. The Skull Crawlers were prowling through the streets…hunting and stalking for whatever moves in their vision that can be food to them. They were at war with the predatory dinosaurs and other ancient reptiles that had also rampaged through Vale such as T-rexes, Velociraptors, Utahraptors, Allosaurus, Carcharodontosaurs, Spinosaurs, Ceratosaurs, Carnotaurs, Dimetrodon, Fasolasuchus, etc.

Dinosaurs were not the only creatures from Monster Island to have invaded Vale as other denizens ranging from nightmarish insects to outlandish amphibians joined in on the chaotic mess.

The Skull Crawlers fought and tore the other creatures apart in their bloody quest for food. The Huntsmen and Huntresses of Beacon and the Atlesian Army were caught in the middle of the destructive brawl. They tried their best to fend off the giant man-eating reptiles, but they were quickly being decimated by these violent, aggressive beasts. Paladins, which were Atlesian giant war-mechs, had been overwhelmed by the weaponry and ferocity of the reptilian demons with mechanical steel parts and servos smashed, brutally dismantled and ripped apart.

Scattered bodies of the White Fang also littered across the mountain base on Mountain Glenn with the smaller Skull Crawlers feasting and gulping down both Faunus and Grimm alike in their constant frenzied state of hunger.

The scene shifts above to the skies above with the Vale News Network helicopter flying precariously up there.

"This is Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network reporting with my co-host, Cyril Ian, live above the city of Vale!" Lisa said through her microphone in spite of the disorienting shaking and dodging the helicopter had to do to avoid being attacked by a gauntlet of dangerous flying animals. Animals such as Pteranodons, Quetzalcoatlus, Vultursaurs, Psychovultures, Leafwings, Rhamphorynchus, Dimoprhodon, Teraspumordax, ancient species of flesh-eating birds such as the Haast's Eagle and Argentavis, and frenzied Carrion Parrots and vulture-looking storks that were swarming about crazily through the air. "While the rest of the world is struggling to fight off Skull Island's prehistoric monsters, our country's own warriors are fighting tooth and claw literally to prevent the Skull Crawlers and the dinosaurs from completely tearing down the city in their animalistic rampage!" She screeched with her voice fighting against the extremely high volume of angry shrieks and squawks of the pterosaurs, flying dinosaurs, bats, and other strange flying reptilian animals in addition to the battering of the turbulent winds.

Cyril pointed his camera to the battle on the ground that showcased several groups of Huntsmen, a group of rag tag surviving individuals of the Atlesian Army, and a larger platoon of what seemed like American soldiers in a fierce battle against a large pack of Skull Crawlers.

"We are also getting reports of that there is a team of Huntsmen along with a smaller group of American soldiers accompanying a specialized spec-ops group composed of agents from Monarch, Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team, or H.E.A.T., which is a subdivision of Monarch, and the anti-kaiju defense organization, G-Force raiding the giant hijacked Atlesian battleship hovering above the giant interdimensional portal situated where an abandoned apartment building used to be in the Industrial District!" Lisa pointed Cyril to the Atlesian battleship hovering above the Industrial district on the southwest side of the city. "Apparently the eco-terrorist organization, Servants of Creatures Arriving Late to Earth AKA S.C.A.L.E., and another one called the Red Bamboo had collaborated in creating their own version of JSDF's Interdimensional Tide Portal. Their original plan was to control the Skull Crawlers, Gorosaurus, Ookonduru the giant sea-faring condor, and a giant mutated version of an ancient lobster monster, Ebirah to drive much of Skull Island's dangerous fauna into the portal right here into Vale to cause Armageddon as to conquer the country! With the death of Alexandra Springer and the destruction of the Psionic Transmitter, however, the monsters are now gone out of control, and have turned psychopathically violent and dangerous by lashing out at anything and anyone in their path! We can only hope that whoever is up there can stop the portal from letting anymore monsters in."

As they continue to narrowly survive the dangerous, crazy skies, they both hear a booming loud explosion and felt the world shake up intensely from the factories a few miles away from them. "What was that?" Lisa asked as she witnessed a 270-foot tall gigantic, dark-brown gorilla named King Kong crash into a huge factory that caved in underneath his enormous weight and massive, hairy body. Kong growled and squealed in great pain as debris and fire struck him simultaneously adding more pain to the grievous wounds he had sustained. "Oh my gods, we just saw King Kong crash into one of the Schnee Dust Company buildings! We're going to check on him!" Lisa told the pilot to fly closer over to the crash site.

They arrived onto the scene where King Kong was breathing heavily and struggling to push himself off from the ground with his huge hands and heavily-muscled arms that were covered in deep scars and bloody gashes. His brown fur was messed up in crimson blood leaking profusely from his wounds.

"The ape looks like he is in serious pain judging by the severity of the wounds! It appears that the five-way melee between him, the Skull Crawlers, Gorosaurus, Ookonduru, and Ebirah have taken a heavy toll onto Kong. We don't know how much longer he can last in the condition he is in right now, much less fight back against his lifelong enemies. And the flaming debris he is buried underneath has seemed to only aggravate his wounds." Then, she heard a garbled raspy growl coming from the fire and smoke clouding the destruction of the Industrial District behind the giant gorilla.

"Something's appearing through the blanket of fire and smoke, but what could it be?"

As she finished her words, a dark reptilian, serpentine figure of titanic proportions slowly walked through the fire like a devil from hell. It stood up at about 80 meters in height with its two strong, long forelimbs as its main style of locomotion and using its long sinuous tail for support. The creature was about 188.7 meters long.

"W-w-what in Remnant's name is that?" Lisa asked, being terrified of the monster in front of her. She took a closer look at the giant reptilian creature that crawled on the ground, "You gotta be kidding me…it is the alpha Skullcrawler codenamed Gogultha by Monarch and G-Force! It has pummeled King Kong savagely and the one responsible for Kong's crash into the Schnee Dust Company factory probably by using its tail like a baseball bat! Golgutha is beating the crap out of Kong it seems and this is not spelling well for the ape king of Skull Island! What will he do?!" The camera focused on Gogultha's giant body with its spines and ribcage visible through semi-translucent skin on its back and chest, and its skull-like head larger, more defined, and more angled than the smaller Skull Crawlers.

Gogultha's snake-like hiss caught the gorilla's attention as he turned his head around to see his most hated enemy standing behind him smugly with an evil, sadistic look in its sallow reptilian eyes. The alpha Skullcrawler let out a hissing, raspy roar making Kong vent out a growling, defiant roar in response as the former charged at him. Kong weakly stood up and he tried to grapple the voracious, two-legged dark Kaiju serpent only to get forcibly pounded into the ground when Gogultha pounced bearing the full weight of its serpentine body onto the ape while it bit deeply into his right wrist. Kong cried painfully with his enemy's teeth piercing into his flesh. He wrestled the arm away from the giant Skullcrawler's jaws, but Gogultha swatted the silverback gorilla's right arm away when Kong tried to fight back. That resulted in Gogultha pushing and slamming Kong's head hard against the ground and factory debris almost knocking him out cold. The alpha Skullcrawler's display of violence, sadism, and dominance that had it heaped upon King Kong utterly shocked and terrified the newscasters as did everyone else.

Gogultha then emitted a bloodcurdling, shrilling scream of a roar that had sent chills to every person and creature throughout Vale with its tri-forked tongue waving in the air.


	2. Return of the Skullcrawler

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

 _King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace_

 _Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros._

 _Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures_

 _Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment_

 _I own my own OCs._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Return of the Skullcrawler

* * *

Skull Island…the island that was about the size equivalent to Borneo and Sumatra put together and situated somewhere in the South Pacific where there were warm currents. Shaped vaguely like a skull with the 'eyes' being huge lakes, it was a foreboding place of both mysterious beauty and primeval horror covered in fog; isolated from the world of men.

Somewhere in the mountains on the southwestern edge of the island, the base was built in secret many years ago thanks to the huge blanket of fog that propped up periodically throughout the year and covered the entirety of the island. Mostly during the wet season along with periods of turbulent monsoon rains that had helped kept this island isolated from the rest of the world. For much of the personnel and authorities from two of the most infamous terrorist organizations, however, they work to their advantage for what kind of purpose they were trying to instill in needing this base. It took a lot of hard work, sweat, tears and plenty of blood coming from the slave workers, most of whom were war prisoners that the Red Bamboo had captured since World War II, to have this base constructed, especially in the mountains where the terrain was proven to be rocky and treacherous.

But it was perfect for the terrorists' purposes because their plan involved blueprints of a secret weapon. One that will grant them the ability to conquer wherever and whenever they want without the rest of the civilized, corrupted world knowing what had hit them.

In the lab within the hidden base of the Red Bamboo and S.C.A.L.E., which meant Servants of Creatures Arriving Late to Earth, a group of scientists were adjusting the calculations and the machinery of their latest secret weapon in a huge testing room about twice the size of a jetliner hangar. It looked like a technological, futuristic gate at 270 feet tall crossed with that of a massive rocket engine when the enormous "gun" is engineered to be placed behind the entrance of the gate.

With the final adjustments made, the unknown monstrous machine was ready to go.

"Alright, let's see if this will work after many painstaking years of research, money laundering, politics, and compromise," said a Japanese, sharp-looking, battle-hardened man in a light tan military uniform with badges and a captain cap that signified his position as the captain of the organization. He had a black eyepatch with the insignia of a red dragon inscribed into it. The captain then looked to the lead scientist when he issued the order, "Have them fire up the Interdimensional Tide on my signal." The lead scientist nodded her head obediently as she relayed the order to her assistants. The assistants and other Red Bamboo and S.C.A.L.E. scientists punched in the buttons in the right sequence on the panels. The portal engine "gun" letting out a humming nose that gradually got louder over 3 minutes as the energy began to build up with the gate starting to glow with a ball of light starting to appear in the center of the gate.

"Now!" the captain shouted and the lead scientist pressed on the red button in the panel right in front of her. Electric lightning generated from the panels rimmed on the inside of the gate's archway with neutrons all fired up as they struck the ball. Then magnetic clamps from each side of the archway then slowly propped up. The ball slowly expanded into what looked like a blue portal that was increasing in size at a wonderful rate. When it gotten to a certain size that was on par with the size of small mall, the clamps slowly approached towards the gate and the magnetic panels on the clamps glowed generating particles that managed to stop the portal's growth in its tracks. With the portal stabilized, the scientists and the Red Bamboo captain and his personal guard could watch the spectacle in awe as the gate pulsed rhythmically like a person's heartbeat with warm shades of blue, then purple, and yellow, and back again.

"Incredible…," the sharp-steeled captain looked at the black hole portal in a rare moment of awe.

"Captain Ryuuji, how's the-?" a new voice came with it sounding feminine, but with a rough and militaristic edge to it, as a Caucasian woman with short white hair that is wearing a dark green military vest that is opened to reveal she's wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt on the inside while having dark blue jeans and black combat boots. The said woman's jaw dropped comically almost to the floor when she saw the same thing that Captain Ryuuji was witnessing.

"Beautiful isn't it, Ms. Springer?" Captain Ryuuji asked her.

"Yes…," Alexandra Springer stammered a little bit before a smirk grew on her face, "…we finally did it. After many years, we now have the weapon to conquer what is rightfully ours."

"Indeed, the power is now ours to wield. I think a field outdoor test of the Interdimensional Tide is certainly required, but in order to do that, we need to transport something from one location to the next." Ryuuji stated.

"Hmmm…," the leader of S.C.A.L.E. had already thought of that something, but wanted to see if he thought the same thing, "Care to enlighten me what you have in mind, Captain?"

"I was thinking of having that troublesome skull-faced lizard that had been giving our men quite a lot of grief for a while transported to a native village that my scouts had reported some time ago." Captain Ryuuji said with a stern edge in his voice as he referred to the massive alpha Skullcrawler that had been plaguing his and S.C.A.L.E.'s soldiers and causing startling casualties.

"Close…but I have something else in mind." Springer answered.

"What is that?" Ryuuiji inquired her back.

"I was thinking of having that lizard face off against Kong and the little brat of a boy that's been accompanying him frequently on their travels throughout the island," Alexandra said. The answer, while not totally shocking as King Kong had foiled their previous plans of constructing secret bases in some locations throughout Skull Island before they were forced to build their base underneath the mountains, was still quite a surprise for Captain Ryuuji.

"Really? I never thought you'd be the one to condone the use of a monster to fight another. What has changed, madam?" the one-eyed man asked her curiously.

"After seeing that damned dirty ape kill my men, rip Ebirah's claw and beating the shit out of it, and that boy humiliating me by making me vomit my guts several times," Alexandra pulled up her shirt and pointed to the nasty wound on her stomach caused by a stab of a makeshift stone knife dipped in poison that made her vomit for weeks before she finally recovered. "I am willing to make this the exception as controlling Kong with the Psionic Transmitter is not the suitable option either with that kid being able to fuse his spirit into the ape negating the mind-controlling effects of Deverick's device."

"Good points, Ms. Springer. That giant monkey has been another thorn in our side the moment we stepped foot on this island…not to mention that hairy bastard is persistent and tenacious like some of the other giant creatures on this island." Captain Ryuuji concurred while he brought a lighter to his pipe and once he lit it, he puffed out smoke, "Besides, I think it will be quite fun to see that ugly gorilla get his just desserts for interfering us time and time again."

"Yeah…it'd be quite the reunion for him and for our skull-faced friend…quite the reunion indeed." Springer nodded, but her response raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm…why so? Do those two have some history with each other?"

"More than just that if the scars on the Skull Crawler are anything to go by…," Springer pulled out a black and white photo of Kong and another alpha Skullcrawler confronting each other in vast open wetland with wreckages of ships in the background, "…Kong and those Skull Crawlers are each other's worst enemies because one is called the god of this island and the other, the demon of the earth."

* * *

Somewhere else on Skull Island, a young man in his early twenties was running for his life. His name was Terry Hawkins. He had short, spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar running down his right eye on his otherwise youthful face. The man wore what looked like brown flight goggles from World War II on his head and then a battered U.S. army jacket from the Vietnam War partially opened to reveal a black undershirt underneath. He had a brown belt with torn up jeans filled with tears and a hole on his lower left leg from all the running and trekking through the dense jungles for many years. He wore green military boots for his feet making him look like a young time traveller from salvaging through wreckages that were present on the island. In addition, he had a machete taken from a 15th century pirate ship shipwrecked on the northeast side of the island and then a makeshift dagger made out of a sturdy branch with a blade crudely fashioned out of a fang of an unknown beast reinforced to the wooden handle with a stone wrapped around tightly with reeds and rope. And slung around his shoulder was an M16 rifle, another relic from the Vietnam War.

Right now, though…

Terry screamed to himself as he was running crazily and hurriedly through the jungle like a madman, "Why is it that I have to be prey for a damned T-Rex or some other dangerous dinosaur?!" Then he heard the sound of branches and trunks cracking and breaking as something humongous was pursuing him through the trees and foliage behind him. The ground started shaking more intensely with the foot stomps sounding louder now. "Aw crap!"

Terry pushed himself with his legs going full throttle as he needed to avoid being eaten. However, when he came to a small clearing in the middle of the jungle, he failed to watch where he was running and tripped over a fallen log. He fell and tumbled onto the forest floor groaning in pain as he landed face first into the leaf litter and dirt.

"ACK! Not a good place to trip here! Come on, Terry, get up!" Terry quickly got up, but by then it was too late as a giant, dark forest-green T-Rex at 255 feet tall and 920 feet long with bumpy ridges along its back and tail burst stomped from the undergrowth with its massive scaly, clawed feet. The trees had been cleared away with the Tyrannosaurus's body being so gigantic. The carnivorous dinosaur let out a growling snarl out of frustration and with some glee as it finally got the little infuriating human right where it had hoped Terry would trip up. The sharp teeth bared out in its huge maw with blood dripping down from the beast's fresh kill made it all the more threatening.

"It's now or nothing…," Terry snarled as the T-rex took only a couple of strides before it towered over him. "OKAY, KONG, IT'S YOUR SHOW NOW, BIG GUY!"

The T-rex was about to stomp him to death before it was tackled away from Terry by none other than the giant gorilla god of Skull Island, King Kong. The ape and the giant predatory dinosaur tumbled and rolled about through the massive forests destroying foliage about in their path until the T-rex was in the position to use its long, muscular legs and reptilian feet to kick Kong off of it. The gorilla god rolled a bit before he picked himself back up to his two hindfeet like that of a human being. As he stood up, he looked noticeably more rugged in appearance with his hair having taken on a blacker tone to his brownish fur, his back having developed a huge patch of silvery hair indicating his age and status as a mature silverback, his body more scarred with his face having some vertical scars across his eyes, his left arm bearing some heavy wound marks, and his right side across his midsection sporting a scarred gash. Then his eyes were not as naïve, or innocent, and they were laden with experience and age making him somewhat more cynical, angry, and worn-out. However, the gorilla's compassionate and sympathetic personality towards humans hasn't really changed much, albeit suppressed or jaded due to having experienced many years earlier both the good and bad side of humanity and the constant attacks he's going through recently from many of the island's resident monsters.

Kong and the T-Rex stared at each other antagonistically for what seemed like for eternity instead of it actually being minutes. The dinosaur circled around the giant ape with its feet creating booming noises as it walked. The only sounds were the panicking birds and the breathing sounds coming from Kong and the T-Rex at this point. Kong snarled with his lips curled revealing his gnashing teeth and canines to the T-Rex with the theropod doing the same with its own set of fangs when it let out a throaty, gurgling growl from its throat.

 _GGRRROOOOAARROOONNNKKKK!_ The T-Rex cried out a terrifying roar that sounded like a mix of lion, elephant, and an airplane jet taking off.

 _GRRAAAOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!_ Kong bellowed out a bestial, yet almost human-like roar before the two behemoths charged at each other like speeding trains on a collision course. The T-Rex tried to damage him with a lunging bite with its steeltrap-like jaws, but Kong shoulder shoved the beast right in the chest and ribs, pushing the dinosaur to the ground before he wrestled with the T-Rex and started punching the shit out of the predator. The T-Rex groaned and snarled in startled frustration and pain from having its face and snout punched by the ape's meaty fists. The reptile angrily reacted by shaking its head and neck frantically to force Kong to let go of him, but the giant prehistoric gorilla-like god refused to relinquish his hold. Kong then sunk his sharp canines into the T-Rex's neck when they punctured through the rough scaly hide making the dinosaur screech in shock as it flailed its pair of relatively tiny arms.

The T-Rex ripped itself away from the bite and grip of Kong and it immediately turned around tail-whipping the ape right in the head, stunning him as Kong soon saw stars in his vision. The attack left him open for the T-Rex to headbutt him right in the stomach and it knocked the wind out of Kong as he fell onto his back. The Tyrannosaurus stomped onto his chest-abdominal cavity with its foot claws digging into his skin drawing blood. Next and suddenly, the monstrous dinosaur lunged with its mouth open wide aimed for Kong's head. The ape god reacted quickly and he instinctively raised his right arm up to protect himself. The T-Rex bit into his hand and wrist. The entire hand was nearly engulfed within the T-Rex's bone-crushing jaws.

Kong roared loudly in terrible pain from that. The T-Rex then shook about attempting to break and destroy his hand in the process.

"Come on, Kong! Don't let damned ol' Hroarok kill your arm! Fight back! Fight back!" Terry shouted trying to encourage Kong from the canopy of one of the trees standing in the midst of the battle. "You can do it!"

Kong having heard his voice then growled at Hroarok that was shaking his head and jaws furiously trying to twist his hand off. Then he punched Hroarok's neck with his remaining free hand with much force and desperation. Hroarok was forced to relieve his jaws' grip on Kong's right fist after being punched to the throat a couple of times. Kong next punched him to the ankle of the T-Rex's foot that was pinning him down several times. The T-Rex had to back off from Kong. The dinosaur hissed irritably with his leg bruised from being punched repeatedly. Kong breathed heavily through his nose as he warily steeled himself for the dinosaur's next move. Hroarok made his first move by trying to head charge at him, but Kong sidestepped the attack and caught him by the neck and shoulders. By a feat of his strength, the ape hurled the dinosaur across the jungle making Hroarok land headfirst into the ground destroying more of the wilderness in the process with birds and animals scattered about in their fits of panic. The giant T-Rex grunted agitatedly being dazed and all before he was grappled by his tail when Kong swung him around again. Hroarok screeched bloody murder as he was swung around in a circle twice before the ape threw him off again. Hroarok was terribly injured at this point after crash landing onto the jungle unceremoniously again with his body bruised and some of his ribs broken.

Kong went to slam both of his fists onto the bull T-Rex with a hammering move, but Hroarok shook himself out of his dazed state just in time for him to roll out of Kong's fists hammering the ground where he was seconds ago. Not wanting to go down without a fight, Hroarok then targeted for his enemy's left leg and succeeded in clamping his jaws onto it causing Kong to scream in agonized pain.

"DAMN IT!" Terry screamed in horror with his hands clutching his face.

Out of desperation, Kong grabbed a tree large and thick enough to inflict enough damage as he pummeled the T-Rex right in the face. When one of the branches poked the dinosaur right in the eye with one of Kong's strikes, Hroarok lost grip of the ape's leg and that moment was all that Kong needed to lift the T-Rex by the chest by grappling his entire head and neck. With a mighty heave, he managed to accomplish it with surprising ease. The dinosaur roared in defiance of being lifted up like a sack of potatoes. However, that fell on deaf ears when Kong did a suplex slam, slamming Hroarok onto his back with a thunderous thud. Disoriented after such a disastrous move to him, Hroarok had no idea where he was as he shakily stood up to his feet. Unfortunately for the T-Rex, it didn't last long as he happened to amble unawares towards Kong and the ape lashed out again in kind with a nasty uppercut to the jaw that almost made him bit off his own tongue. Hroarok was pummeled off of his feet for seconds before he tumbled to the ground and Kong wasted no time in hammering upon the fallen Rex with his fists. The older, battle-scarred ape god punched and slammed the dinosaur repeatedly in the face and chest mercilessly until the T-Rex could barely move with his scaly-armored body battered and bloodied. Then seeing that his opponent no longer could fight back, Kong delivered a harsh kick to Hroarok's stomach to both make sure that was the case and to send a message to the dinosaur that if he tried to crush his human friend one more time, his life would be forfeited for good.

After bouncing a bit from the kick that added more insult to his injuries and wounded pride, Hroarok reluctantly got the message as the T-Rex grunted and whimpered in painful frustration from having lost to his mortal enemy. The embittered reptile forced himself to stand up to his feet despite his heavy injuries with Kong watching the bull T-Rex warily like a hawk in case he would try to pull a fast one onto him. None of that happened as the T-Rex limped away, retreating from Kong. Hroarok stopped for a moment, turning his neck and head back to Kong. The carnivorous dinosaur gave the gorilla god one last venomous glare in his sallow reptilian eyes before he turned his attention away from Kong and continued to limp off in his retreat deeper into the jungle.

Kong then roared victoriously, beating his chest with his strong hands creating booming, drum-like sounds that sounded off for miles.

Terry sighed in relief upon seeing Kong victorious in defeating the T-Rex.

"Thank God…," Terry said wiping his brow of sweat. Kong finished beating his chest, but when the rush of adrenaline wore off, the pain from the wounds inflicted by the bull T-Rex flared up. Kong growled in response when felt the sharp pangs of it. Terry jumped down from the canopy and with amazing agility and skill that he learned for many years in the wilderness, he landed expertly onto the branch of another tree canopy. Using the maze of branches and the vines of each tree, he swung from tree to tree like a monkey until he was in the huge tree right next to Kong's left shoulder.

The young man gently, yet firmly tapped onto his hairy arm. Kong didn't react aggressively to him as his face's expression became calmer upon seeing that it was his most recent human friend from the world outside Skull Island.

"Kong… thanks for the save and kicking Hroarok's tail. That Rex deserved it," Terry smiled complimenting his giant simian friend. Kong softly hooted amicably as he was reassured by Terry's compliment and that he was safe and unharmed. However, the flaring pain made Kong flinch out of annoyance when he swatted some Carrion Parrots away from his right hand.

"Shit…your wounds look pretty awful. I've seen you with more dire scrapes than this, but this is still bad. We should probably find some water and get your scars washed up clean. Whaddy'a say, buddy?" Terry said worriedly after examining the bloody bite marks and scratches on Kong.

Kong panted in agreement with Terry's assessment as he already had decided to do so. Kong held up his hand opened and palm outstretched for Terry to hop on and the young man immediately hopped onto his palm.

"Heh…I thought so. Alright, we'd better get moving to find some water, don't wanna stay here for too long and attract unwanted attention," Terry sat down onto the hand as the ape king of Skull Island cupped his palm with his sausage-like fingers curled to ensure that Terry didn't accidentally fall off. Kong quickly looked around for any reptilian monster that would want to get the jump on him. Fortunately, seeing none, he carefully walked in search for a safe lake to wash his wounds with a slight limp in his gait due to his now wounded left leg.

* * *

200 miles south away…

"Men, secure the perimeter and place the Interdimensional Portal Gun into position! Move it! Move it!" Captain Ryuuji was barking orders to the Red Bamboo terrorist soldiers that were following his orders to the tee with a small mobile base being set up in the grasslands that they were in.

Parts of the grasslands have been decimated and chopped up with some of the animals like the indigenous deer, the buffalo-like Skull Island Gaur, and some Ornithomimosaurs being killed in the military operation. Jeeps, tanks, and helicopters now patrolled the ground and the skies above the plains with the soldiers placing sophisticated military hardware to set up temporary fences to make the vast perimeter visible to potential intruders. The engineers and mechanics wasted no time locking the defense turrets and electric fences into place to ensure the protection of the mobile base. Once that was accomplished, large squadrons of Red Bamboo helicopters that were towing three enormous parts of the Interdimensional Portal Gun, which were the gate, the massive, engine-like portal "gun", and the power stabilizer to stabilize the power generator within the portal "gun", had to be delicate in their pace and timing to not only hover them close enough to a crawler-transporter twice the size of NASA's own, but also to connect the pieces together through interlocking mechanisms built into each of them. It took a lot of patience, concentration, and prayer for the helicopter pilots to overcome the gravity pulling down on their helicopters and the parts of the machine due to their massive weight by the hundreds of tons despite having several hydrogen-filled, heavy duty balloons to ease the burden. One wrong move and not only could they lose their lives, but put the entire operation and everyone in it in serious danger. Thus, the pilots were sweating and doing their best to steel their nerves and the helicopters throughout this demanding ordeal, eyeballing everything including the controls and radar on the lookout for flying monsters as well.

For a half hour that seemed like several hours, the helicopters were careful in getting the three main parts' interlocking mechanisms closer to each other. The interlocking mechanism for the gate to the portal gun was built into a long metal extension of the gate that would slide underneath the barrel of the gun. The mechanism for the power stabilizer to the gun is on the right side of the massive portal gun.

When the pilots heard three loud clicks simultaneously, they sighed in relief.

"Sparrow 1 to Captain Ryuuji," The lead pilot spoke into the radio microphone, "Locking was successful. I repeat, locking was successful, over."

"This is Captain Ryuuji. I read you. I saw the locking was successful. Good job, boys," Captain Ryuuji's voice sounded in affirmation. The pilots gave each other high-fives for the job well done. Outside, the helicopters then cut off the steel wire cables that were holding the entire weapon together as soon as it was close enough to the crawler-transporter. The Interdimensional Portal Gate landed on the transport with just a thud without incident. The helicopters then soon left with most returning to the hidden base within the mountains while some took up patrol of the skies.

The crawler-transport slowly crawled its way to the middle of the guarded perimeter with the mobile base that Captain Ryuuji and other military personnel were in not far behind the Interdimensional Portal Gate. The captain was watching the whole Portal Gun on the crawler-transport steadily making its way to its designated spot. He looked to the southeast where there were vast jungles filling the horizon as he thought to himself,

'Now the only thing to do is to entice Kong to come here so we can test the Portal Gun and have him quite a pleasant reunion with his…old acquaintance. And I know just how to do so.' Ryuuji smirked smugly looking to the tanks with the long barrels on the field as well as some bombers in the sky approaching from the air base hidden in the mountains some 30 miles west of where he was.

Meanwhile, further inland within the island, Kong stopped by a vast lake system and he sat in the water, cupping up gallons of water in his left palm and applying them to the wounds on his right arm and hand, chest and stomach, and his left leg. The battered gorilla Kaiju grunted irritably from the stinging sensations from each of the bloody scars. Blood dripped from there and was washed into the lake staining the waters partially red. Terry was tearing out huge banana leaves and ferns and giving them to Kong in the form of makeshift sponges to help better absorb the water. Kong used them to great effect as he softly scrubbed his wounds with delicate care.

"Hmmm…," Terry mummed to himself as he was both in deep thought and constantly on the watch for any giant predators that might want to get the jump on Kong. As he did, he remembered back then how Hroarok was one of the few predatory dinosaurs that hadn't changed in contrast to the others. It was a small comfort at best in contrast to the dire situation permeating all over the island in the past decade. Some of the Tyrannosaurs, Spinos, Gigas, Utahraptors, Allosaurs, Ceratosaurs, Dilos and Carnotaurs have underwent significant size growth and started to sport more prominent body armor making their bodies larger, more heavily armored, and much more powerful than normal. To make things worse, these individual apex predators now had to eat almost constantly in order to survive due to their current hyper-metabolism, making them much of a threat to Skull Island's ecosystem as hyper-carnivores just like the Skullcrawlers. And their presence terrified animals…both small giants and mega-titans, including the most titanic, skyscraper-sized sauropods that were usually not fearful of them at their full adult sizes. Unfortunately, the hyper-carnivores' more normal counterparts also feared them greatly as some recently had fallen victim to their never-ending appetites. In the air, some of the Quetzalcoatluses and Pteranodons also seemed to sport traits similar to the jacked up dinosaurs such as bulkier scale armor, larger wingspans and bodies, a nastier temperament, and more voracious appetites that scared many of their fellow kin and other species into submission as well as made the skies a more terrifying place to be.

The question that had been nagging Terry was why certain individuals and only those species experience these unusual changes while the rest did not? Then his and Kong's encounter with a 'Log Gator' (giant Deinosuchus that looked like a giant fallen log), the island-like Sirenjaw, and a gigantic river cobra that all have been hyper enhanced like the T-Rexes and others begged him to ask another disturbing question. What was causing the island's predatory beasts to mutate into unnaturally aggressive monsters in recent years?

Even after the Skullcrawlers had been greatly reduced to tinier, scattered remnants many years ago after Kong killed the previous Skull Devil, nature still seemingly decided to make Kong's life more of a hell for him. The recent phenomenon of hyper-carnivory was proof of that as it started with isolated cases of individual mutating predators that later then grew into a more widespread problem with multiple predator species on a larger scale. There were already casualties with many herbivore species affected by the abnormal change in the top apex predators with their numbers reduced to dangerous levels to make them critically endangered. The timing couldn't be any more worse as their populations were on the verge of full recovery from the Skullcrawler debacle.

The Iwi people that helped in raising and mentoring Terry didn't escape from this dangerous phenomenon unscathed either as their old village between the river banks was breached when a hyper T-Rex smashed through the gilded gates with little injury and almost singlehandedly decimated the Iwi. That fateful incident forced the natives to relocate elsewhere on the island, forcing Terry, apart from Kong, to confront the problem alone.

The only upside to this was that these hyper-carnivores don't get along well with each other as Terry had seen a growing number of fiercely gory fights among individuals in their quests to satiate their constant state of hunger. But that proved too late to mitigate the damage to Skull Island's herbivore populations. Other negative changes were brought onto the island's unique ecosystems with some jungles becoming eerily silent while there is hardly enough food for other predators to feast on causing the competition to become increasingly unbearable on all levels.

Not to mention that the hyper-carnivores had been causing Kong and Terry much grief and sleepless nights for quite some time. The current intrusion of the Red Bamboo and S.C.A.L.E. in the five recent years only served to complicate the matter worse with their guns and their enormous monsters of burden in the form of a giant mutant lobster and flocks of giant foreign, sea-faring condors. The war made the ape god to turn crankier in his attitude than he had been before. Kong could no longer catch much of a break with himself, Terry, and the Iwi being constantly attacked on all sides by various enemies both within and without. And another nagging thing bothering him and his human friend was Gorosaurus turning into another hyper monster like others of his distant kin. The last thing that Kong and Terry could afford to have was Gorosaurus and heavens know what else joining the growing list of hyperendocrine predators.

Terry was brought out of his thought process when he heard Kong having some downtime with a fish-like reptile called an ichthyosaur about the size of a whale and with the intelligence of one. The ichthyosaur's wide eyes and toothless, beak-like mouth make the creature friendlier and cuter than many of Skull Island's more terrifying aquatic residents as it chirped and squeaked intelligently to Kong, who somehow understood what the fish-like reptile was saying to him. It was apparently a sub-adult who has grown up, but still has long ways to go in terms of experience and maturity. It apparently caught scent of Kong's blood and became curious. Then when it and Kong communicated with each other with the latter hooting saying about his wounds and who inflicted them, the dolphin-like reptile was surprised. Then it softly let out a carefully delicate chirp that sounded like out of concern for Kong. The other members of the pod the ichthyosaur also joined in with the adults being about slightly bigger in size and having darker blue and green coloration and less pale white underside than the sub-adults and its peers. Kong's expression went from calm and serene to slightly morose and frustrated with one disgruntled hoot that said it all to the intelligent animals about his emotional state. In response, the ichthyosaurs' eyes went from bright yellow to somber blue that indicated that they were apparently saddened or at least, sensed that Kong wasn't doing well emotionally. The squeals also changed to a low whine that sounded like they were depressed as if they understood what he was going through. Some of the pod members, mainly the other younger ichthyosaurs, either they didn't understand or don't care about what's happening swam around Kong and leaped up and back into the water as they were playing with each other. The splashed startled Kong out of his rut, but not for long, as seeing the younger fish-like reptiles only reminded him of the family he had lost. The Kong grumbled sadly with his mouth clenched. The adult ichthyosaurs sensed that the youngsters were not helping his mood, thus the leader of the pod let out a forceful screech that put a halt in the youngsters' boisterous playfulness in the river.

The juveniles whistled grumbly when their respective mothers came and scolded them with harsh screeches. The leading ichthyosaur communicated carefully with Kong with what sounded like an apology to the ape god. Kong replied with a couple of grunts and a hoot accompanied with a sad smile that he accepted and knew that the youngsters were just trying to cheer him up, which he appreciated it. The alpha female ichthyosaur whistled with relief. Next, she let out her own sad whistle indicating that times had not been easy for her and the nursery group she's leading throughout the wide rivers and tributaries. She lost several of her friends and sisters recently and the group had seen many of their babies get eaten by other aquatic predators, especially the hyper ones, with their numbers now fewer than they used to be. Kong felt truly bad for the alpha and all of the mothers remaining in the pod when he understood her message. The ichthyosaurs had fallen on hard times like other creatures of Skull Island. Unfortunately, there's only so much hardship to bear before every living thing on the island would reach their breaking point. Both she and Kong were doing their damnedest to keep things together in their own lives, but they were very close to breaking.

Silence was brief, but it was broken when Kong reached out and gently patted the alpha ichthyosaur with his uninjured left hand, comforting her with the alpha rubbing him back in her effort to comfort and reassure the titanic primate. That prompted the other adults and some of the sub-adults of the pod to emit reassuring whistles and screeches with some of the mothers even gently rubbing Kong's legs and body as far as they can reach with their snouts and all. The gorilla welcomed the gestures and took some comfort from them while letting the young juveniles play with him and Terry when some of them recognized the human.

Then when it came time for the nursery group to move on, the ichthyosaurs slowly moved on with the alpha and her remaining sisters being the last, waving goodbye to Kong and Terry with the flippers and tail flukes splashing into the river before heading off.

Kong stared at the ichthyosaurs that slowly disappeared into the deeper parts of the river. When they were gone, he looked down onto Terry, who was happy that Kong managed to get out some steam from his system by communicating with the aquatic intelligent reptiles.

"I'm glad that at least we have some companions. *Sigh* Not many with pretty much everyone trying to survive and kill each other." Terry remarked as he shook his body dry from the water when the youngsters did splash in his way. Kong mummed in concurrence, acknowledging that their existence has been lonesome even when together.

"Yeah…I know, Kong. I do too wish it didn't turn out like this…," Terry breathed through his nose when he looked around. "…if you and I didn't have to risk our lives and every limb every day just to keep this island from falling apart."

Kong let out a series of worried pants and hoots to Terry, in which he responded, "I know you're worried, and so am I…" Terry grasped Kong's hand by his thumb when Kong let out another grunt, "Skull Island is all we have left and it is my home as much as it is yours. I'd do anything to protect this island and you, my friend, when even that means braving dangerous monsters just like you had done many times, Kong."

Kong grunted at that and later growled in reference to certain terrorist organizations.

"And those Red Bamboo and S.C.A.L.E. jerks will be driven off after what they had done to us." Terry clenched his fist with determination alight in his eyes just like Kong's for wanting to keep his home protected. The ape god hooted in agreement as there was no doubt that those bad humans will be gone either by crushing them or driving them into the sea. "We will drive them off, Kong…no matter what it takes…" Terry and Kong then did a fist bump, which was hilarious, yet heartwarming in spite of the size differences between the man's fist and the giant ape's finger. "…no matter what."

Then…

Several loud gunshots and explosions rang across Skull Island as the latter could be seen by rising columns of fire and mushroom clouds of smoke caused by the falling bombs from the bombers.

That caught Kong and Terry's attention and they both knew that to be the Red Bamboo and S.C.A.L.E. up to no good obviously.

"Speaking of the devil, what the hell are they up to this time?" Terry gritted his teeth with Kong snarling at the sight of the metal birds that were dropping bombs all over the jungle afar from where they were.

"We'd better stop them. It might be unlikely, but those bastards are going to wake up those damned Skull Devils if we don't!" Terry shouted as Kong quickly lifted him up to his shoulder allowing the man to climb on, "Let's go, Kong!"

Kong hollered out with a booming roar and beating his chest before he then immediately rushed from the lake through the jungle to where the helicopters and the planes were bombing the jungles miles away.

* * *

Back at the mobile command outpost, Captain Ryuuji observed the bombing and the destruction of the jungle 10 miles in front of him and enjoyed it thoroughly like a kid to fireworks on the Fourth of July. He already also had the Interdimensional Portal Gate up and running with the formation of the portal almost done in the process. He knew in his mind that the overgrown monkey and the brat of a boy wouldn't afford to ignore this kind of travesty on their home turf. And when he saw the silhouette of the god king of Skull Island charging through the trees angrily like a pissed off bull, the timing couldn't be any more perfect.

"Perfect…I can't wait to see the look on your faces when we reintroduce you to a familiar face you wish to forget." The captain chuckled sinisterly.

When Kong was approaching proximity of the area within a 40 mile radius, he ordered,

"All bombers return to base. I repeat, all bombers return to base at once. Your part is done. It's now up to our skull-faced war machine to do his part."

"Roger that, sir. Buzzard Squadrons 1 to 10! Return to base, over!" the leading pilot that's driving the commander bomber with his co-pilot restated the captain's orders to his squad and the others.

The squadrons followed suite without further ado leaving the jungle and parts of the savanna scorched in their wake. By the time Kong and Terry reached the area, it was too late for them to stop the squadrons.

"Damn those cowards!" Terry shook his fist at the fleeing bombers and helicopters. But he and Kong didn't have time to figure out as they heard a booming sound coming from their right. Their eyes were absorbing the sight of what appeared to be a strange gate-like contraption that had a strange hole of light formed as big as Kong was.

"Great. Now what kind of ridiculous scheme did they cook up?!" Terry didn't understand what the hell was happening in front of his eyes and neither did Kong with his confused expression. Warning bells were already ringing off in his head with his gut instincts screaming at him something's awfully wrong along with an unfortunately familiar chill he hadn't felt in a long time.

Then a warbling, guttural growl echoed from the portal and that had Terry and Kong on the edge.

"I have a crappy feeling about this," Terry remarked with his voice steeled to hide his anxiousness behind a scowling tone.

Kong gritted his teeth in a low growl as the footsteps got louder and the scent becoming more and more chillingly familiar with his fists clenching tighter and tighter. Captain Ryuuji, on the other hand, only grew smugger with his mouth curling in an evil grin.

Then much to Terry's horror and Kong's seething dismay, after several minutes, the creature entered with a familiar black clawed hand protruding through the portal. Slowly, its features revealed the white, long tapered, angled skull with more of its black body and its only two front limbs becoming more visible by every second. It seemingly took forever for the creature to emerge from the portal, but it was only because most of its body was just its ribs, back, and a long, black scaly tail. After fully emerging out of the portal, the monster that was Kong's mortal enemy was all in its full, ominous glory with everything about it that screamed death and gluttony.

"Oh shit…," Terry paled when he recognized the very creature that had terrorized Skull Island for millennia with its ilk infamous for wiping out half of Skull Island's fauna and for one of the past alphas for killing off Kong's entire family. "You have to be kidding me." He said in utter disbelief and horror.

Unfortunately, the reptilian monster wasn't kidding with its hissing snarl and the sound of its flickering tongue that only cemented the horrific reality that Red Bamboo had resurrected and brought onto Kong's world.

The very worst enemy that Kong hoped to never encounter again since killing the last Skull Devil when the American military first landed onto Skull Island in 1973 and accidentally woke the demons up from their subterranean dwellings.

Another alpha Skullcrawler.

And when it recognized Kong, the larger Skullcrawler at 80 meters tall and 188.7 meters long opened its mouth wide revealing many sets of sharp teeth inside with a spiky, bristled tri-forked tongue when it roared out a screeching, bloodcurdling call of aggression.

Kong was startled a bit by the return of the very reptilian species that ruined his life before Kong's surprise sank like a ship and his rage and hatred rose like a balloon filled with helium. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes became deep set with anger.

He let out a deafening roar of unbridled fury that he hadn't done in such a long time towards the beast that he hated more than anything else in his life.

…

…

…

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

 _King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace_

 _Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros._

 _Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures_

 _Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment_

 _I own my own OCs._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _In Remnant…RWBY's Universe…_

The airship, carrying new incoming students, was just preparing for final docking at Beacon Academy. The structure of the enormous school for Huntsmen and Huntresses resembled a giant medieval castle out of a fairy tale with glowing orbs at the highest tower. It was so vast that one could easily get lost within its halls for hours. The long road went straight to the main entrance of the front end of the building through a wide moat surrounding Beacon.

When the ship finally docked onto the landing deck, a blonde kid in archaic fashion of knight armor and blue jeans rushed out to the nearest trash can to vomit. Other students walked by him when he continued to puke his guts out.

While that happened, a 17-year old blonde-haired bombshell walked past him. She had purple, beautiful eyes, tan jacket that bared her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath it, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her fiery flaming emblem on the left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reached to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. The young woman wore brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit.

With her was another younger girl that seemed in her early teens compared to her. She had wide, innocent silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also donned a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. The girl had a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins, making her resemble Little Red Riding Hood.

Both of the girls looked up to see the wonder of what Beacon looked like as this was their first time seeing it with their own eyes.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this!" the blonde-haired girl named Yang Xiao Long remarked.

The red-streaked brunette grew so excited upon seeing students carry weapons with them that she turned into a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi, "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tried getting closer, but Yang pulled her younger half-sister by the hood, turning her back into realistic proportions.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." The buxom blonde shrugged her shoulders.

The brunette girl named Ruby Rose feigned a shocked expression, "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby transformed her red and black compacted form of her weapon into its scythe form. "Of course I am happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

Yang playfully pulled her sister's hood down over her face, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby took off her hood and retorted, "But…why would I need friends if I have you?"

Yang sweat dropped as she chuckled, "Well…," Within seconds, a group of students surrounded Yang and they all dashed down the road, "Actually, my friends are here. I gotta go catch up with them. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby was spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's abrupt departure, "Wait! Where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? I don't know what I am doing…"

* * *

 _Back in the Monsterverse…_

Terry was unusually stiff and more pale than usual when he caught sight of the scarred alpha Skullcrawler emerging from the portal in front of him and Kong. Not only that, but the level of bloodlust, fear, anger, and hunger Terry Hawkins sensed from this creature was so unnaturally high in contrast to many of the island's predators he encountered that he nearly soiled himself. He dared to only imagine how the animals, maybe except the most stubborn of apex predators, that happened to be in the Skullcrawler's path felt similarly when they were about to become its victims. Terry didn't even register that Kong and the alpha Skullcrawler had a brief staring confrontation before the megaphone from the mobile command outpost interrupted that.

"Quite a shocking reunion, isn't?" Captain Ryuuji's voice sounded loudly across the landscape. "Hahahaha...priceless, and very fitting that your very last expressions would be that of horror and shock. The very same expressions that my men wore when Kong killed them in cold blood!"

That snapped Terry out of his daze and prompted him to respond in kind,

"As if Kong and I give a rat's ass about them when you ungrateful, soulless bastards brought death and disorder to the island! Especially with bringing back the Skull Devil!"

"Funny you should call us soulless when you and your monster never even blinked at how many young lives you have ended over the years when they were valiantly fighting for our mother country of the Rising Sun that had lost her way after losing the war to the American devils! And similarly, as if I and the Red Bamboo would give a rat's ass about what is happening to the island when it doesn't concern our agenda." Captain Ryuuji retorted back, and Kong growled lividly at that.

"You idiots! Have you no understanding of what you just brought upon yourselves and everything else with this demon?! Nevermind how the hell did you make this one crawl through that…whatever the hell it is!" Terry hollered out angrily and in admonishment of the terrorists' lack of awareness of the Skullcrawler's unholy animosity towards anything living, which would include them.

"Yes, we do. Revenge for everything that you have reaped upon us in foiling many of our plans for conquest and for killing many of our sons, whose families will never see them again! I ordered that bombing on purpose to lure you and Kong out here so that you will have your last glimpse of the instruments that will bring about your demise! Both of you have been a thorn in the Red Bamboo and S.C.A.L.E.'s for far too long." Ryuuji's words of contempt and vengeance only served to anger the ape god and Terry further with the Skullcrawler seemingly waiting for the battle to begin in earnest. "As for your question, that's classified and you'll only find the answer in hell. This is the end of the road for you when this Skull Devil will finish you off where others have failed."

"Oh, it is the end of the road alright, but only for _**you**_ , son of a bitch!" Terry roared to Captain Ryuuji with Kong roaring out and the Skullcrawler screeching back at the two. Then he called out to the ape god, "C'mon, Kong! Let's merge and slay this Devil once and for all! You ready?!"

Kong hooted excitedly in agreement.

"Here we go then!" Blueish-green tribal markings similar to the ones adorned by the Iwi tribal priests appeared and glowed brightly onto Terry as he folded his hands beginning the ancient ritual of merging his spirit with Kong's. Then in a flash, Terry became a huge ball of bright blue-green light that floated right into Kong's face. The entire light grew bigger and engulfed the giant primate king of Skull Island. Afterwards, when the light disappeared, Kong emerged with his eyes glowing blue-green and tribal symbols illuminating on his chest and face. Then his arms and shoulders were sparkling and riveting with huge watts of electricity. Then Kong grew bigger until he was 90 meters tall with his body more muscular and stronger. Kong growled and then he brought his hands up, balling them into fists when he wildly beat his chest with electricity sparking chaotically all over his body. He let out a godly, thunderous roar of dominance and challenge to the alpha Skullcrawler.

The reptilian predator didn't back down on its aggression, however, as it was more than dead set on making Kong its meal no matter how larger he had become. The Skullcrawler hissed acridly at its mortal enemy. Then both Kong and the Skullcrawler charged at each other with one intending to kill the other and vice versa.

* * *

Ruby fell backwards onto a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone stood over her.

"What are you doing?!" A harsh, shocked voice asked Ruby.

Ruby got up on her hands in surprise, "Uh, sorry!"

It was a girl with a pale complexion and blue eyes. She bore a crooked scar down her left eye. She had long white hair styled in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which was a tiara that resembled icicles. The girl wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was the Schnee Crest. She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and were lined in red. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. The girl was none other than Weiss Schnee. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Ruby held a case, "Uhhh…"

"Give me that!" Weiss snatched the luggage from Ruby and opened it, revealing its sparkling contents. "This is Dust – mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhh…," Poor Ruby was completely lost on what she just said.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss held out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I…I know…," Ruby began to cough from the Dust poured onto her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss asked in a demanding tone.

Ruby's nose couldn't tolerate any more of the Dust onto her face and she finally sneezed, which hilariously erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flew over the courtyard and landed at the feet of a raven-haired woman, who picked it up and noticed the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she read from a book and looked over at the scene.

* * *

The alpha Skullcrawler slithered slippery around Kong all over with the ape god trying to grapple the reptile to a halt. However, the skeletal-like reptile dodged all attempts as it then constricted Kong with its prehensile tail and lower body. It tried to take a bite at Kong's neck, but the ape's strong grip from his hands pried its jaws wide open preventing it from tearing out his jugular. The ape pushed the Skullcrawler's away from him with ease and next punched him in the neck couple of times, stunning the creature. Kong then launched an uppercut right to the chin forcing the monster to relent its serpentine grip on him.

However, the alpha quickly retaliated with a sweeping tail whip to Kong's legs, swiping him off of his feet causing the ground to shake from the tremors caused by his fall. The Skullcrawler tried to take advantage of the opportunity it created for itself by pouncing onto Kong and trying to pin him down, but Kong used his legs to kick and push it off of him across the grasslands. The alpha didn't even have the chance to land onto him, but it hadn't even begun to fight seriously yet.

Same could be said about Kong, however, as he was just getting started. He immediately charged at the Skullcrawler and winded up his right arm to deliver a charged punch to it filled to the brim with electric sparks. He almost delivered, but the Skullcrawler's split second move to react avoided it having to taste an electrically charged knuckle sandwich to the face. The reptile still felt the flow of rushing air and sparks grazing its jet black scaly hide from the supercharged punch. The skull-faced, two-legged lizard swung its head from right to left and twirled its body around, avoiding the fists of fury from the giant ape before it saw an opening and took advantage of that. It clawed Kong right in the head before the monster smacked its tail right onto Kong's face.

The ape was spun around by the tail slap and was hurting quite a bit, but Terry's fusion with his soul and his supernatural powers granted him higher levels of pain tolerance as well as the ability to channel lightning throughout his body. Kong was hardly fazed as he quickly struck back with a swinging back hand to the Skullcrawler's face that sent his enemy spinning about dazed. A loud resounding crack was heard when his fist smashed into the Skullcrawler's snout. And it damned hurt badly for the reptile. The strike might have only mis-shaped its snout slightly thanks to the hardness of the bone and made the beast lose some of its teeth, but it still hurt like hell for the Skullcrawler in the head. Then Kong jumped and slammed both of his fists onto his enemy before relentlessly pounding it right in the snout again. Debris, roots, and soil flung about in their wake as one titan kicked the crap out of the other and some of that dust flew into their eyes that only served to further fuel their primal hatred for each other.

The Skullcrawler lunged out to bite at Kong, but he swerved to the side dodging it. Next, he locked the beast by the neck with his strongly muscled arm restraining the giant two-legged lizard as he slammed his fist mercilessly onto its skull. The Skullcrawler swerved its head around wildly trying to bite back only to have a fist to reward each of its futile attempts while Kong ignored the painful feeling of the reptile clawing at his back that left crimson claw marks in the process.

* * *

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing that I was talking about!" shouted Weiss who was covered in soot that quickly disappeared in a short amount of time.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized feeling embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I-I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so…watch where you're going!" Weiss lectured Ruby, making the red-tipped brunette irritated.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby could no longer stand her snotty attitude.

"It's heiress, actually." A voice entered the conversation and Ruby and Weiss looked around to see the raven-haired girl with the bow on her head and book in one hand approach them with the bottle in the other hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Blake continued.

Weiss grew furious again as Ruby chuckled. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of… Ugh!" She got up in Blake's face and snatched the bottle from her. She walked off in a huff as her helpers gathered the luggage and followed.

Ruby walked to the storming Weiss as she was still sorry for the incident. "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

Then Ruby grumbled when Weiss was no longer in view, "I guess I am not the only who's having a rough first day…So, what's…Welcome to Beacon…"

She remained this way until a shadow came over her.

The blonde-haired knight from earlier held out his hand to her, "Hey…I am Jaune."

Ruby took his hand as she stood up. "Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

The Skullcrawler just had itself flung into the face side of one of the mountainous spires that darted across the landscape when Kong wrestled its tail and threw it into the spire like a ragdoll. Terribly hurt with its right side throbbing in dull pain upon impact, the two-legged Devil had a hard time shaking out of its disorientated state when it heard the sound of a tree being plucked out and being brandished seconds later with the sound of branches being snapped off. Its vision gradually cleared away to reveal that Kong brandished a huge tree as a weapon with all of its foliage ripped bare leaving only the trunk and naked bark that looked like a wooden club.

Kong was more dangerous with a weapon in his hand. Even more so, when Kong's hand holding the tree surged with electric sparks, and some of that electricity surged into the tree. The Skullcrawler shook its head as it finally got out of being disorientated and glared bestially at Kong, slapping its serpentine black tail onto the savanna with agitation and ferocity in its posture. Then Kong and the Skullcrawler got into a staring contest briefly with their eyes emitting heatedly with burning, undying hatred for each other in their eyes before the latter let out a guttural hiss and charged at the former. Kong roared readying his tree like a giant baseball bat before he charged at the reptilian monster. The Skullcrawler charged headlong to bite a chunk out of the ape, but before it could get within arm's reach, Kong swung the tree and like thunder clashing with steel, the sound of the tree colliding with the Skullcrawler's snout could be heard and seen. The Skullcrawler reeled from the force and magnitude of the hit as well was electrocuted and the tree didn't break thanks to the lightning field reinforcing it. The reptile fought back, biting at whatever opening it could perceive against Kong only to be battered in the muzzle or the head by Kong swinging the unbroken tree relentlessly.

That was until the alpha Skullcrawler had enough when it nabbed the gorilla by one of his legs with its long, sinuous, flexible tail and tripped Kong up once more. The giant ape god fell hard onto the grassy ground with clouds of dust formed around him due to the huge impact of his weight and size. The Skullcrawler slammed its tail down onto Kong forcing him to block it with his tree, but his reptilian archenemy had something else in mind as its snake-like tail then curled around the trunk of his tree club. Both of the monsters got engrossed in a vicious game of tug-and-war with Kong trying to retain his makeshift weapon while the Skullcrawler's intent was disarming him. Kong grunted and growled with each pull coming from the alpha Skullcrawler on one end while the murderous, hungry reptile snarled and screeched as it was doing its best to pry the tree away from Kong's hands, which was easier said than done as the ape's strength was ungodly massive preventing the club from being snatched from him. However, the Skullcrawler's own impressive strength didn't make the ordeal any less intense for Kong.

* * *

Beacon inside the walls were filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune were walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune sighed in his remarks.

Ruby laughed at that as she said next, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" The blonde knight asked Ruby recalling the latest incident.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!" Jaune said pointing to himself.

Ruby looked at him skeptically, "Do they?"

Jaune sweated widely with a sheepish smile formed on his mouth. "They will! Well…a-at least, I hope they do eventually. My mom always say that…Nevermind."

Ruby giggled before she pulled out Crescent Rose, "So…I got this thing!" And when that transformed into its scythe form, she stabbed it into the ground.

Jaune's eyes widened. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby nodded in response to him, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-what…?" Jaune raised an eyebrow of what Ruby said.

Ruby cocked her scythe while still smiling. "It's also a gun."

Jaune got it as he smiled a bit, "Oh. That's awesome!"

"So what you've got?" The Red-Hooded Reaper asked the Blonde Knight.

"Oh! I, uh…," He said as Jaune revealed the blade from its sheath. "I got this sword!"

Ruby looked at it with awe in her silver eyes, "Ooooohhh!"

Jaune chuckled at her child-like wonder, "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He got his scabbard, raised his arm and expanded the metal into defensive mode.

Ruby touched the shield. "So, what do they do?"

Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expanded and retracted again before putting it back into place and shrunk it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away…"

"But…wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does…," Jaune answered dejectedly as his head hung down.

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo…I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune was snapped out of his sulking learning that a girl of Ruby's caliber made a weapon like Crescent Rose. "Wait – you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons! Didn't you do the same with yours?" She asked him.

Jaune pondered and replied, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for classics these days."

Jaune sheathed his sword, "Yeah, the classics…"

Ruby moved on from the subjects of weapons. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune explained with a small smile.

"Well, your mom is right, Jaune, strangers are potential friends that you haven't met yet. That's what my sister, Yang, tried to tell to a certain weapon enthusiast." Ruby said before she looked around, "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked around the courtyard. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh…Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughed, "That's a 'no'."

* * *

Kong had his tree club yanked out of his grasp a while ago with the alpha Skullcrawler biting onto his throat as he roared in a panic, frantically trying to pry the lizard's jaws open to release it from his neck. But the hungry reptile wasn't having any of it as it used its own arms to pin Kong's down while refusing to budge on biting its worst enemy by the jugular. Thinking quickly, Kong made the second split decision to throw dirt into the Skullcrawler's eyes. It worked as the rocks and pebbles struck the beast right in the real eye blinding the creature as it screamed in outright fury and pain. Kong took that moment to punch the Skullcrawler right in the chest and neck knocking the wind out of the ravenous monster before lifting off of him and throwing it behind him.

While the Skullcrawler struggled to breathe and clear its now pained eyes while downed on the small hill, Kong rubbed his throat to feel the punctures of where the sharp teeth had penetrated. Thankfully, they were not fatal, but he and Terry that had fused with him had no time to rest as they still had business to finish with the Skullcrawler. Kong noticed the tree trunk that the Skullcrawler yanked from his grasp lying in the grassy patches several feet in front of him. He quickly crawled towards it and he heard the Skullcrawler loudly and angrily roaring at him when it charged him like a madman. Kong quickened his pace towards the fallen tree with his sworn enemy closing on him rapidly. With an outstretched reach of his hand, he clasped onto the tree, electrifying it and in the nick of time did he swing the weapon into the snout, putting the Skullcrawler's momentum to a stunned halt with the reptile toppling onto its sides.

"Finish him!" Captain Ryuuji yelled out to the Skullcrawler . The captain of the Red Bamboo, while he did expect for Kong to put up a tough fight against the alpha Skullcrawler, but he didn't expect it to last this long seeing that Kong was stronger and better able to keep up with the Skullcrawler's hyper aggression. No doubt that seeing the Skulcrawler being able to put Kong down at times and actually hurt him made him appreciate how his ally was somewhat right about why the Skullcrawler was specifically evolved to prey upon the Kongs in the first place. It was terrifyingly mesmerizingly to see the Skullcrawler dance and slither with an ominous, serpentine grace paired with its unnatural and unsatisfied appetite that made it all the more dangerous, yet beautiful to witness. According to Springer, any creature, even some of the hyper-enhanced dinosaurs they have been encountering recently, would have trouble keeping up with the creepy skull-faced lizards, much less outrun one as many end up in the stomachs of these horrendous eating machines. However, the fact that Kong and the Terry kid that had bonded with him were still alive and kicking the lizard's tail end shocked him.

His shock was further reinforced when he witnessed Kong next shoving the bottom end of the tree into the Skullcrawler's mouth, choking the reptile with it now gagging in frantic rasps. The captain's already sweaty hands were slowly starting to clench with the growing sense of frustration getting to him.

"Damn it…," the one-eyed captain swore, seeing that the battle wasn't turning out as well as he had hoped it would. He turned to his right-hand lieutenant with such a heated glare and uncanny speed that the lieutenant almost tripped backwards before righting himself to his feet. "How much more power can be given to the psionic transmitters?"

"600 watts max to ensure the strongest sonic signal, sir. But are you sure that's wise, captain? Our scientists haven't had time to fully test the Psionic Transmitter for potential side effects." The lieutenant worriedly pointed out, but Captain Ryuuji didn't seem to care as he interrupted him before he could finish.

"Order the tech guys to have the Psionic Transmitters amped up to the max. I want Kong and that boy dead here and now!" Ryuuji ranted.

"B-B-But, sir, Ms. Springer would…," the lieutenant didn't get to finish when the eyepatch-wearing rogue captain grabbed him by the collar.

"She can kiss my ass when I am through with that ape and his kid brat, and that creepy skull-faced demon if it goes out of control! Now amplify the Psionic Transmitter, Lieutenant Goroshi! That's an order!" Ryuuji barked sternly at him. Lieutenant Goroshi fearfully nodded his head, shaken up by his superior's frustration. However, he reluctantly went up to the Psionic Transmitter built into the mobile command post's communication relays and pressed on one of the key buttons, amplifying the amount of voltage to increase the strength of the signal.

The machine rumbled, producing a loud sound with maximum voltage being unleashed into the system, causing the beeper sound to turn louder into something more of a shrilling sound. It didn't take long for the sound to reach the Skulcrawler's ears and the two-legged serpent, already aggravated by having a tree shoved into its mouth and down its throat, was now screeching and hissing out in pain from having its hearing disrupted and mind scrambled up by the Psionic Transmitter now amped up. The creature felt its brain was throbbing in acute pain as if all parts of it were on fire with sound pounding on its head so much that the skull-faced Kaiju shrieked and choked like a suffocated banshee out of control while banging and twitching its head all over the place. Thankfully, Kong wasn't affected so much with Terry and his soul fused together with a primordial supernatural power that's protecting his mind from being screwed up by the sound, but it didn't make the sight any less cringe-worthy to watch when the Skullcrawler was having bodily spasms with the tree stuck in its mouth like something out of the Exorcist.

At the outpost, the soldiers, everyone was dumbfounded and scared of what they were witnessing. Captain Ryuuji became even more furious and also confused as to why their valuable asset was now writhing about painfully in the dirt rather than fighting back. He glared furiously at his men.

"What the hell is happening to the Skullcrawler?! What did you idiots do?!" He hollered out angrily with the force of an enraged tsunami.

"Nothing else, sir! The signal's changed too fast for the Skullcrawler to react in time to the strength of the signal and its causing the Kaiju to basically go haywire!" One of the communication operators reported.

"Captain, what have you done?!" The lieutenant questioned him seeing the screens and stats of the Skullcrawler all screaming red alert.

"GODDAMNIT! Why didn't you say anything about this sooner before we have left the base, Lieutenant?!" Ryuuji roared.

"Dr. Hijo tried to warn you and Springer multiple times throughout the operation, and I relayed his concerns and warnings to you again and again, but you failed to listen!" Goroshi replied with his head sweating with both fear and anger running through his body simultaneously underneath his superior's accusing scowl.

"Oh for the-!" The frightful, riled up warbling screeches coming from the Skullcrawler disrupted any words of reprimand Ryuuji had in store when they opted to turn around to see Kong's reptilian nemesis writhing and rolling across the torn-up savanna and jungle chaotically. Kong backpedaled cautiously and nervously out of harm's way as there was no way he could stop his mortal enemy in such a disturbed, dangerously chaotic state. When the alpha Skullcrawler stopped writhing and spasming about for what looked like the thirteenth time, a closer look revealed that the microchip injected into the deeply into the skin of the monster's neck was close to being destroyed in the process.

And the stats of the microchip reflected that it was close to being useless back in the Red Bamboo mobile outpost.

"Captain, the microchip's damaged! We're losing control of the Skullcrawler!" One operator informed, causing the soldiers to mutter to each other nervously with how the situation was now deteriorating.

"Sir, what do we do?!" One of the men questioned fearfully.

Captain Ryuuji looked at the situation outside the large window of the command outpost that was growing quickly out of control. His mouth clenched and pursed in tightly with his lips zipped shut that barely hid the restrained fury burning within him. There was only one thing to do to and he hoped things wouldn't get any worse than this.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune were entering Beacon Academy's vast auditorium room where it was fully occupied by other fresh new students. Ruby looked over where she heard Yang's voice.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang waved to get her younger sister's attention.

"Oh! H-Hey, I-I gotta go, Jaune! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby left poor Jaune by himself.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Ah, great! Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?!"

He moved on to reveal a red-haired, pony-tailed female Spartan-like warrior in gold and bronze Grecian armor standing behind him with her hand on her hips as she watched him walk away.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked with her arms crossed that emphasized the size of her perky, huge bust on her chest.

Ruby pouted, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang cringed at her sister's crappy response, "Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, Yang, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire…and I think some ice." Ruby muttered.

Yang smiled mischievously, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed at her, not realizing that Weiss was right next to her, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

Ruby hastily jumped into her older, big sister's arms. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss hissed.

"Yang's amethyst eyes shrunk out of shock that what Ruby said earlier was literally true, "Oh my God, you really exploded…"

"It was an accident." Ruby said getting down, "It was an accident!"

Then Weiss held up a pamphlet titled "DUST for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals" in front of Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby questioned the pamphlet shown in front of her.

However, Weiss started listing off policies to a clueless and nervous Ruby, going faster and gradually, then quickly higher pitched with each word, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uhhhh…?" Ruby was left unsure, reeling from information overload that Weiss bombarded upon her.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" The Heiress asked the clueless Ruby.

Ruby nodded, "Absolutely?"

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang got between Ruby and Weiss, seeing that those two were having a rocky start to their relationship. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

That snapped Ruby out of her confused stupor, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby cleared her throat and held out her hand to Weiss, attempting to break the ice to the start of their first time meeting each other, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said enthusiastically, while being sarcastic simultaneously, pointing at Jaune, in the background, who perked up at the mention.

Ruby smiled widely, not realizing the sarcasm behind Weiss's words. "Wow, really?!"

Weiss gave her a dead, cold silence under her glare. "No."

The sound of the microphone being readied by a middle-aged man with silver hair, glasses, and green Headmaster attire with a platinum-blonde-haired woman with spectacles as well in a white and black principle uniform and purple cape resembling that of a female wizard's outfit caught the girls' attention.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of a purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The man spoke in his speech and next took his leave from the stage.

The woman who was his confidant stepped up to announce, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of…off." Yang struggled to find the proper words.

Ruby nodded, agreeing with her sister. "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune approached Weiss from the side. "I'm a natural blond, you know."

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.

* * *

For Captain Ryuuji, things that could have gotten worse did get worse.

"Captain! The power's not shutting down! The Psionic Transmitter is still transmitting the signal chaotically and it is beginning to affect our other equipment and hardware, sir!" The soldier screamed in a panic as did everyone else as everything, including the Psionic Transmitter and communications relay were spuzzing and malfunctioning with electric sparks flying out of control.

"Then cut out the damned power wires!" Captain Ryuuji barked out furiously.

A Red Bamboo soldier got the axe out and tried to cut one of the power cables to the Psionic Transmitter only to cut electrocuted the moment the axe penetrated into the wiring. The poor man shrieked in painful spasms with the electricity causing an x-ray showing his skeleton chaotically before he exploded back into the consoles. The force and the transfer of the sparks went into the main consoles and everything went haywire with emergency lights flashing all over.

Captain Ryuuji growled with his one remaining eye twitching as the rest of his men were scrambling about trying to control the situation, but failed as their surroundings became hectic and they themselves gave into panic.

"CAPTAIN!" One of the lookouts screamed as he rushed into the command post.

"WHAT IS IT, SOLDIER?!" The Captain addressed him.

"WE HAVE TWO DINOSAURS APPROACHING US; ONE CHARGING ON THE GROUND, A T-REX, AND A PTERODACTYL FLYING TOWARDS US!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Captain and the Lieutenant took out their binoculars.

Much to their horror, a hyper T-Rex with a slightly narrower muzzle with more pronounced brow ridges than a normal Tyrannosaurus charged out from the jungle with the tank platoons destroyed in its path as evident by the patches of smoke coming from there.

The creature had verdant-jade scales and armor straight down to the tip of its tail. It was also shown to have more teeth than its normal counterpart. Its eye color appeared to be purely red and it was much bigger than its normal counterpart at 310 feet tall and 960 feet long.

The Hyper Rex let out a demonic roar that sounded like a hurricane, lion, an elephant, ship foghorn, and an engine of a jetliner fused together as it thundered across the torn-up grassland towards the Command Outpost and the Interdimensional Portal Gate.

Then a helicopter went burning and crashing through the sky by the sheer wind turbulence coming from a speeding Hyperendocrin Quetzalcoatlus, a flying prehistoric terror with a dark black armored body with grayish-white streaks outlining its sharper, serrated, slightly curved beak, undersides, wings, and mace-like tail. It had a larger wingspan of 700 feet wide and the wings were armed with sharper, deadlier two claws. The abominable pterodactyl had used its sturdier head with the spike-like crest and the stocky armored neck to ram into another helicopter in the sky. The earlier helicopter from earlier was about to crash…into the generator of the Portal Gun.

"OH, SHIT!" The Captain and the Lieutenant's pupils shrank with the former screaming at the top of his lungs, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The crashing, flaming helicopter collided into the power stabilizer and the results were catastrophic to an already suffering power generator by the damaging electric sparks coming from the communication relays. The explosion created a horrific chain reaction that not only destroyed the stabilizers, but it rocked the outpost causing the Psionic Transmitter to malfunction further into perilous territory. Everyone was seized about all over the place with the Captain desperately holding onto the commanding chair for dear life.

The Hyper Rex swung his head knocking out several fences at once. One of the metal fences went flying dangerously close to the mobile command post, crushing several the soldier tents and some of the hardware required to help regulate the Portal Gate's power stabilizers. Then the Interdimensional Portal Gate was rendered unstable and it began quickly forming a black hole portal that was so massive and unstable with the power generator functioning out of control!

Kong and Terry defused from one another with the former shrinking back to his original 270-foot frame when they saw the chaos unfolding with the Skullcrawler incapacitated and the two hyper reptilian Kaiju now curious, yet very wary of the rapidly growing portal. Terry landed back onto Kong's shoulder when the blue light dematerialized with a nervous and worried expression as Kong was about the same as both knew that spelled trouble.

"That's not good…," Terry muttered.

The portal next contracted and shrunk a while. What happened afterwards almost blew everybody literally off their feet, except for the Hyper Quetzalcoatlus, but it was certainly quite shaken up when the portal let out an explosion of sound and light. When that happened, it turned into a huge sucking maw of nothingness as the black hole was swallowing everything in front of its path with the suction force so great. Even creatures gigantic as Kong were now being dragged in.

"KOOOONNNGGGG!" Terry was the first to be sucked into the black hole, leaving Kong in brief anguish, roaring as such before he too was slowly being pulled forward. The Hyper Tyrant and the Mutated Pterosaur tried to anchor themselves to the ground with their sharp foot and wing claws as securely as they could, but the suction proved too much as they were now being dragged into the skyscraper-sized portal. They shortly disappeared into the portal. The unconscious Skullcrawler soon followed afterwards.

Kong was left standing as he grunted pushing himself onto the savanna with his hands and feet gripping tightly to the ground out of desperation.

That was until he heard furious series of warbling roars forcing him to look up to see a pair of smaller Skullcrawlers scurrying towards him with murder in their eyes when they were attracted to the sounds of his fight earlier with their kind's alpha. Kong had no way to defend himself with his hands full. He could only watch as the Skullcrawlers pounced onto him as they didn't care that they were being sucked into the portal as well. The pair dragged Kong down with them into wherever the portal would bring them to. All could be heard was Kong's last defiant roar before he vanished into the portal completely.

While the mobile Command Outpost was behind the Interdimensional Portal Gate, it didn't spare them from the quaking ground and the gale winds kicking about from the suction force of the black hole portal. The only one out right to the generator was Captain Ryuuji himself with an axe in his hand when he had cut the cords powering the Psionic Transmitter. His hands were burnt from being electrocuted as evidenced by the burnt, bloody marks. He ignored the pain as he struggled through the hellish gales to walk to the two emergency panels on the right side of the enormous contraption. The terrorist captain gritted his teeth with his eyes squinting hard in the midst of the dust flying haphazardly around as he pressed onto the button that opened the first panel revealing a lever.

"C'mon! C'mon, you better shut down, you stupid bucket of bolts!" Ryuuji snarled as he exerted his strength into pulling down on the lever with great difficulty. When it was done to cut the flow of power to the generator with confirmative sound of the lever, the second panel opened up revealing a red emergency stop button to forcibly shut down the generator inside the machine itself. Without hesitation, a battered Ryuuji slammed his palm onto the button.

Within seconds, the gate and the entire portal gun shut down with the black hole portal starting to behave weirdly again. It now sent chaotic streams of light spewed throughout the island in various jungles and habitats.

"What the-?" the scarred, one-eyed man muttered in utter confusion and dumbfoundedness at the sight.

Angered and shocked roars and bestial screeches could be heard in deafening echoes throughout the island before bulbous forms of light were being pulled into the black hole one last time before everything exploded into brightness with a loud boom.

Next thing he knew, everything went dark.

* * *

Back in Remnant, it was the first night at Beacon Academy for many of the students starting fresh here. Ruby was in her pajamas with a sleeping mask around her head. She was writing her personal diary when Yang crashed next to her, similarly dressed with a yellow-orange tank top and black shorts.

Yang exhaled in excitement. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby didn't look up as she continued writing. "I don't think Dad would approve all of the boys, though."

Yang smirked. "I know I do!" She purred as she watched several muscular, shirtless guys. Then she set her eyes on Jaune dressed in footsie pajamas waving to her, which made her groan before she returned her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answered.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" The blonde bombshell teased her little sister only to be knocked back as a pillow was thrown at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing here!" Ruby groaned feeling irritated.

Yang shrugged. "What about Jaune? He's…nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turned onto her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said despite being hit to the face with another pillow that looked like a dog. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

The two sisters next noticed a candle being lighted nearby, and the same raven-haired, bow-wearing girl from earlier in the courtyard was seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"That girl…" Ruby said remembering her.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

Ruby squealed, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

The amber-eyed girl looked over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she led her sister to her spot before letting go of her.

"Hel-loooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked.

"Aren't you…the girl that exploded?" the serious girl asked Ruby.

Ruby blushed with embarrassment as she picked up, "Uh, yeah…my name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater… actually, you just can call me Ruby."

The girl looked back into her book, "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her little sister's ear.

"I don't know – help me!" Ruby whispered back nervously before going back to smiling.

Yang shook her head taking the spot as she asked the girl, "So…What's your name?"

The girl sighed as she's distracted yet again. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" The buxom blond complimented on her bow.

"Thanks." Blake thanked her, feeling irritated at the same time.

"It goes great with your…pajamas!" Yang sweat dropped as she was quickly finding out that Blake was a hard nut to crack.

Blake had an emotionless expression. "Right…"

Yang heard Ruby laugh uncomfortably, "Hehehe…Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes – it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake said in a deadpanned manner as Ruby and Yang stood there, not knowing what to make of her. "That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah…This girl's a lost cause." Yang said dismissively to her sister.

Ruby glanced at Blake's book. "What's it about?"

Blake had a surprised look. "Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby inquired her.

Blake didn't expect that, but she went along with it. "Well… i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah…that's real lovely!" Yang said with sarcasm in her voice.

Ruby smiled. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little at Ruby's noble, yet naïve goal. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby exclaimed feeling awkward about her reason.

"That's…very ambitious for a child." Blake's smile turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well…that's why we're here. To make it better," Ruby remarked.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby into the air.

Ruby struggled and kicked out, "Cut it out!" The sisterly bonding evolved into a dust cloud of flailing limbs and flying stars.

Blake laughed slightly, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Weiss stormed onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby trapped Yang's leg with none of them noticing a light dimly flashing on the window. "What in the world is going on here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss and Yang turned at the sight of each other, "Oh, not you again!" Both shouted at the same time.

Ruby placed a finger on her lips, "Shh! She's right, girls! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied.

Yang huffed crossing her arms. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" The Schnee heiress barked back at Yang.

However, before the argument went further, a thunderous, monstrous roar rang out and that spooked everyone out of their sleeping bags.

 _RRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!_

"What the hell was that?!" Yang asked almost scared by the sudden noise.

"Um…thunder, perhaps? Yes?" Ruby said nervously, being unsure if her response was true.

"You gotta be kidding me. If there was going to be any thunder, we would have seen some thunderclouds formed this afternoon! And I certainly didn't pick up any of those details from this weather broadcast." Weiss replied and she scroll through her Scroll to the app called "AccuWeather". She then showed the hourly forecast to Ruby, Yang, and Blake, including the past hours of the day and there were none of the indications for a thunderstorm at all.

"See…none! Tonight's forecast is also not having any warnings for a heavy thunderstorm either." She pointed out.

"Well then what could it be?" Ruby started freaking out a little.

"I heard a roar, not thunder." Blake replied to Ruby's comment.

"W-Well...T-Thunders d-do roar, d-d-don't they?" Ruby gulped.

"Of course not, you dunce!" Weiss screamed at Ruby.

"Hey! Back off!" Yang stood in front of her little sister, defending her.

 _ **GRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!**_

There was the roar again as it echoed throughout Vale from afar from somewhere unknown.

"Is it just me...or did that sound louder than before..?" Ruby asked around, slightly traumatized.

"Definitely sounded louder...," Blake said rubbing her bow uncomfortably.

"Not like any roar I have heard before," Yang had heard some Grimm roars before, but nothing like this that sounded so foreign.

Ruby looked anxiously at the window. She wanted to see if she could look at what was causing all that noise.

And found nothing, but the dorm lights and of the city lights of Vale in the beautiful night. No sign of whatever's causing the mysterious, ominous roar outside.

"Hmm..." Ruby kept looking. She wasn't leaving until she found out what was going on.

She felt Yang placing her hand onto her shoulders.

"Come on, Rubes. I think it is just thunder sounding off in the far distance. I mean, look, weather forecast predictions have been proven wrong before." Yang said trying to reassure her little sister.

"Yang…you know that wasn't thunder. It's something else out there." Ruby sighed shaking her head in disagreement.

"I know, but we need to rest our strength for tomorrow. Otherwise, we won't make it past the Initiation." Yang stated.

"Alright, sis..." Ruby reluctantly agreed to her Yang's advice.

Blake blew out the candle and the room went dark.

* * *

Later on, everyone shakily went back to bed trying to rest up for tomorrow, hoping for a dreamless sleep. For some, however, it would not be so like Jaune shivering and shuddering under the covers terrified, sucking his thumb like a little kid.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy...," Jaune muttered horrified with his eyes shut tight.

Then the horrific, thunder-like roar sounded out again.

And Jaune screamed girlishly and hid his head under the covers whimpering into a sobbing mess, horrified of whatever monster was causing the roar outside. Several others had to slam their pillows on top of their heads and ears to block out the ominous sound from disturbing their sleep.

Ruby woke up as well, shaking in her sleeping bag, still afraid of this...thing that was making the noise.

Up in the castle-like tower of Beacon Academy that was his office, Ozpin heard the roar that echoed off from the land enshrouded in darkness of the forest and the steep hills distant from the city of Vale. The roar could only be described as not only bestial and animalistic, but also eerily human-like, despairing and infuriated...almost like coming from someone that was in agonizing grief.

"Hmm...could this be what I read...?" Ozpin pondered something he read recently.

"Ozpin...," The Headmaster heard the voice and it was none other than Glynda's, whose face of strict, stoic expression only hid the worry and the fear she has for the newest students if they were to encounter the thing that was making the strange sounds beyond the safety of civilization.

"Glynda? What do you need?" Ozpin asked, as he kept facing the window.

"I knew you heard the awful noise as I, Bart, and Peter have. And I can't help but worry that this year's Initiation might be not be the best idea for the potential students tomorrow should they encounter this...thing unprepared. I would like to know your opinion before that. Do you think that we ought to cancel it?" Glynda asked her boss and colleague.

"No. I have no worry for this...monster." Ozpin replied with a cool head.

"Are you...alright, sir? You seem carefree about this." Glynda wasn't sure how Ozpin felt on the matter.

"I am. Something tells me that whatever this creature is, it is not like the Grimm that mankind has been at war with for so long." Ozpin looked down at a book he was reading that had the cover of a primordial island with the intimidating visage of an angry, ferocious gorilla.

"Uh...V-Very well, Professor." Glynda responded as she left Ozpin's office to retire for the night.

After hearing the elevator disappear downwards, Ozpin was left alone again. He looked between the window and down onto the book cover. He traced every detail of the visage of the ferocious primate that had adorned the cover as if somehow there were all pointing to the monster responsible for the agonizing, horrific roar that had now been sounding off outside. The silver-haired Headmaster glanced up to the window once more.

He quietly muttered, "If he is here and if the legends that speak of him in the tome are anything to go by, I can only hope that he will be our salvation, not our destroyer."

* * *

Out in the forests many hundreds of miles outside of Vale and away from Beacon Academy, a pair of Grimm Beowolves was scampering for their lives for the first terrifying time. Their pack and many Grimm were crushed by something far bigger than them and a Goliath when it emerged from a 180-mile smoking crater in the middle of the forest near their rocky hideout. Unfortunately, a huge shadow descended upon the pair of Beowolves, blocking out the light of the shattered moon above. Their miserable existence was brought to a crushing finale when a simian hand-like foot of titanic proportions slammed upon them. A furious roar ensured their demise.

They were flattened into pancakes, their deaths…quick and painless without so much a whining yelp from either of them.

The only things moving and sounding off into the night were panicked chirpings of scared birds flapping their wings away from danger….from their perches.

Next… the heartbreaking hooting cries of the beast god of Skull Island.

He had searched for his human partner for hours throughout this new world without success. With each passing moment, the night looked increasingly hopeless and depressing for the ape. It would seem Terry was nowhere to be found. And Kong's now all alone without Terry's reassuring presence in a strange, alien world with dark, evil monsters that were dreadfully similar to a Skullcrawler, which only made their first impression to him all the more repulsive.

If any of them happened to kill Terry…

…

…

May Oum have mercy on them.

Kong sniffed around, but he picked up no more foul scent of the dark soulless creatures that had greeted him violently when he first woke up from his crash into Remnant. But he could neither pick up the familiar scent of Terry Hawkins so far. As much as it frustrated him to admit, it was nightfall and he was exhausted from everything that had happened to him today. His snarling yawn was proof of that. The god-like ape needed to rest with much of his strength zapped from his hectic fight with his hated enemy returned from hiding underneath the earth's crust, including the furious temper tantrum with the strange Grimm creatures when they tried to eat him when they presumed him to be dead.

The giant gorilla, gathering his remaining strength, made a makeshift bed out of snapped off trees, grass and dirt of this new forest. Slowly lying his 270 foot frame and 195-ton body onto the bed, Kong gazed and looked at the stars for hours into the night and then at the shattered moon with curiosity and wonder as to how on Earth did the side of the moon look like that.

Several minutes later, his eyes slowly drooped and eventually closed. He fell into a dreamless sleep afterwards.


	4. Kong Appears!

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

 _King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace_

 _Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros._

 _Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures_

 _Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment_

 _I own my own OCs._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kong Appears!**

* * *

Everything was dark as night for a certain student in his sleep. That was until he groggily opened his eyes to be greeted with the familiar bubbly face of a girl with blue-green eyes, cute smile, and short orange hair. Everything about her spoke hyperactive in volumes.

Then the girl chirped out excitedly, "Wake up, lazy bum!" Next she zipped around the room like she's on sugar rush and…she might as well have been.

Lie Ren…the young Chinese man with pink eyes, black hair with a solitary streak of magenta, and a green Oriental martial arts outfit got up with a groan as the girl, Nora Valkyrie, hounded him.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora jovially sang over and over again.

Ren sighed again. He knew that what happened last night was something that wouldn't stick with his childhood friend for long, but it was still admonishing how Nora could still be hyperactively cheery and crazy after having her daylights spooked out of her by the mysterious roar last night. The scene changed to the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth while Nora continued to chat endlessly.

"I can't believe we've been here for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm…well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora inquired.

* * *

Back to the ballroom, the two were readying themselves. Nora was brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren was tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooo long! What are the odds that we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together"…Not that I am not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd be just weird, right?" She inquired again.

* * *

Then the two were in the middle of eating their breakfast with Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she was still talking.

"Right! What I was still thinking? But, still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurped the rest of her pancake. "Ooohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

* * *

The scene changed again to the two readying themselves in the locker room. Ren loaded his StormFlowers with Nora continuing to yap her mouth off.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasped overdramatically. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora." Ren finally answered to her silly antics.

"Yes, Ren?"

Ren sheathed his weapons into his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora pondered about it for a moment, "That's why it is perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiled, shutting his locker. "Come on, Nora, let's go."

"Not 'together-together'…" Nora giggled.

* * *

Ren headed out while a skipping Nora followed, passing by Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they were busy readying themselves.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" The red-streaked brunette asked seeing the two walk by her and Yang.

"Oh, who knows?" Yang shrugged, "So…you seem kinda down from last night." She pointed out how Ruby's smile seemed forced rather than natural.

"...What are you talking about? I'm happy!" Ruby faced Yang with a smile that rivaled a clown's.

"Okay...Rubes, that smile doesn't help. It makes you creepy, but more importantly, I've seen that smile from people that usually have something to hide. And sis...I can tell you're not exactly chipper happy. You're not fooling me." Yang said with her hands on her hips.

"*Sigh* I...I couldn't stop thinking about that monster last night...I..." Ruby began to collect her thoughts.

"You heard that noise, didn't you? Ruby, we all did, but I heard you rising from the bed even when I was sleeping and had to muffle my ears with the pillow." Yang remarked.

"Look, I just got a feeling that something might've gone wrong. Sure, it would've kicked off our semester with a bang-"

"You mean a Yang?" Yang tried to crack a pun.

"*Sigh* No...and continuing with what I was saying, It would have been dangerous. I got the feeling that whatever this..."thing" was, it had the destructive capability to destroy our school." Ruby expressed her serious worry.

"Well...isn't that where your dear weapon would come into play, little sis? I mean, this school is about to train us how to deal with monsters like that "thing" that was making quite hell of a noise last night. Heck, if that thing even dared to show its face here, I would stick it to it with my gauntlets!" Yang pumped her right fist.

"But something that made a roar like that...must have been big." Ruby said.

"Well yeah…probably ginormous when it is so damned loud, but maybe that's all the more important why you should form some friendships on your own to form a team to be able to say…like, confront this big bad monster!"

Ruby facepalmed in frustration at Yang. "Okay, Yang, now you are sounding like Dad when he's like a worrywart. First of all, how does teaming up and forming friends going to help us with the big ugly monster that could destroy this entire school? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up when I drink milk most of the time."

"And besides...why would I need friends if I have you..?" Ruby asked the same question she asked Yang the day before.

"That might not happen if we form our own teams, Rubes." Yang stated the possibility that they might have their own teams or be part of different teams.

"Then...I'll just be on your team or something. There we have it. Problem solved."

Yang brought her hair up to her shoulder and stroked it, "Maybe you should try out your own team. That way you can find more people to help beat this monster."

Ruby's face turned into that of a scowl as she accused Yang, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me helping me to defeat the monster?"

"What?! No, of course I do. I just...I dunno...I thought it would make you...break out of your shell!" Yang tried to find the right words to say.

"WHAT THE-?! I don't need to break out of my shell!" Ruby screamed at Yang, throwing her arms around like a child.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune suddenly walked in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?!"

As he walked down the hallway, he passed by two more girls: Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, who were gearing up for today's initiation as well.

"So, Pyrrha. Have you given any thought for whose team you'd like to be part of? I'm sure everyone is eager to team up with such a strong, well-armed individual like you." Weiss said to the red-haired Spartan.

Pyrrha responded with, "Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha responded with a wave with her hand.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss proposed to the Mistral Champion.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha smiled as she seemed happy to team up with Weiss.

"Perfect." Weiss said oblivious to the fact that she was making Pyrrha nervous. Fortunately for Pyrrha, however, a welcome distraction came to her aid.

"You what else is great?" Jaune remarked shooting in between Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. "Me, Jaune Arc; nice to meet you."

"Ugh...you again?" Weiss turned away from Jaune since the sight of him disgusted her.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted him, letting the blond knight know she was here.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune shoved Pyrrha away to focus on Weiss, since that was his target.

"So Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness for me the other day," Jaune tried to impress the Schnee Heiress with his attempt to flirt and impress her by doing a flex of his arm.

Weiss face palmed. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me could make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune leaned in towards Weiss.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so...," Pyrrha informed him.

"You don't say...," Jaune then sidestepped to Pyrrha trying to flirt with her as well. "Well, hot stuff. Play your cards right and you can join up with the winning team."

Weiss then got in the way in between the two with her hands pushing them away. "Jaune, isn't it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune answered as suavely he thought he was, but only to unintentionally further infuriate her on the inside.

"This, is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced the "hot stuff" Jaune mentioned. (Which she is.)

"Hello, again!" Pyrrha waved her hand and smiled.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss named off one of her accomplishments.

"Never heard of it." Jaune replied casually. Weiss scoffed and continued.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record!"

"The what?"

That made Weiss raise an eyebrow in disbelief before she threw her arms up in the air and waved them rapidly out of irritation due to the boy's cluelessness. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake box!"

Jaune gasped.

"THAT'S YOU?! They only do that for star athletes or cartoon characters!" Jaune began to go gaga for Pyrrha.

"Yeah...that was pretty cool," Then Pyrrha's forced smile turned into a small frown when she stated otherwise, "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So after hearing all of this, do you think you really are in any position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss taunted Jaune with a bit of a smugness to her.

"I-I guess not," Jaune hung his head low in defeat only for Pyrrha to come to him, "Sorry."

"Actually, Jaune...," Pyrrha held out her armored hand to her shoulder, "I think you would make a great leader."

However...

 _WHOOO- HOOOH-WHOOO-WHOAA-HOOAH-_ _ **HROOARR-RAAARRRGGHHH-GGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**_

A series of booming hooting noises that ended with the similarly, familiar terrifying roar that brought everything to deafening silence.

"That...roar again..." Jaune looked out the window.

"What was that, Yang?!" Ruby was on Yang's arms.

Then there were several series of sounds of what sounded like huge, mega drums and cannon fire being beaten together, creating huge booming, cupping sounds that reverberated throughout the air for miles and miles.

"Gunfire...?" Weiss looked at the window.

"I don't know," Pyrrha said worriedly.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation immediately? I repeat. All first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation immediately. An important announcement will be made by Ozpin." Glynda's voice through the announcement speakers sounded professional and urgent in her tone.

"She seems a little calm..." Yang mentioned as she looked at the speaker.

"Who cares about that, big sis?! We gotta get out there! Maybe the Headmaster will have an explanation for what's going on here!" Ruby couldn't wait when all of them continue to hear more of the strange hooting and hollering whoop noises that were echoing in the air, and even through the school walls and windows.

"For once, I agree with her! Let's go!" Weiss was the first to run out of the locker room.

"Wait! Do you even know where to go?!" Jaune called out to her, but she was already out of earshot.

"Come on, Jaune!" Pyrrha dashed by him, prompting the blonde boy to follow, including Yang and Ruby to quickly tag along.

* * *

Somewhere deep in Emerald Forest and 60 miles away from Beacon…

For hours, Kong was emitting his morning call comprised of hoots, pants, and some roaring with chest beating thrown in for good measure. Normally back in Skull Island, this was to announce to the other animals, especially his reptilian enemies, his presence, the size of his territory, and that he would defend his land to the death if needed.

Today in this strange land, it was to not only announce his presence in this alien world and deter his new enemies from bothering him, but also to hopefully catch the attention of Terry Hawkins and alert him to here…if he was anywhere to be found. Kong drummed his chest one last time before he stopped as he had been doing this for a while since he had woken up. The giant ape breathed, taking huge gulps of air into his lungs and exhaling through his nose.

The area around him had been stripped of vegetation and trees as he had been feasting on them like a person to a salad bowl. The foliage tasted differently from the ones on Skull Island and they were not as nutritious. But they would have to do just so to survive. With his breakfast already finished, he walked to a nearby lake and he cupped his scarred hands. The giant gorilla plunged them into the lake and they scooped up gallons upon gallons of water. He brought the water to his mouth and he drank it from his palms. He did this thrice before his thirst was quenched and then the two other times afterwards, Kong next washed his face. Feeling refreshed, he felt more or less ready for whatever the day and this strange world has in store for him. Kong was constantly on alert. A behavior that was partly instinctual, but also learned from his parents before they were brutally murdered by the Skullcrawlers.

So far, there were no giant, bloodthirsty theropods, Skullcrawlers, or vegetarian behemoths roaming the land, or any dangerous bird, pterosaur, or bat soaring across the sky. That in itself was a feeling he was not used to. It was quickly turning his existence out here a sore thumb. Not to mention the damned weird creatures of darkness with bleach white spikes and skull masks with red marks made the whole place…very unusual and empty for some reason despite the forest being full of these monsters apparently.

Then he heard what seemed like a faint cry of a girl in distress (even though that was Jaune being really a scaredy-cat out there). That caught his curiosity and his worry, but he was more of the former rather than the latter. Thus, he walked with his strides being huge that covered huge distances. The bipedal gorilla-like ape went south, unknowingly heading towards the Initiation grounds for the incoming students while leaving huge footprints as he thundered across the forest.

* * *

Earlier…

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into the clearing that revealed the circular stone temple; broken and decrepit, but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Well, looks like we're here first." Yang grinned about herself and Blake being here first.

Blake looked at a black king, confused. "Chess pieces?"

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Yang grabbed her piece.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were standing at the mouth of a dark cave with walls dotted with drawings of armed men fighting against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked his partner.

"The relic or the monster?" Pyrrha asked back at him.

"Ummmm…I was thinking more of the former, though… the latter i-i-is n-not i-i-impossible." Jaune said with a chill going up his spine as he was not eager to face the mystery monster in the darkness of the cave.

The two walked inside the cave with Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

Pyrrha shook her head having a grim feeling. "I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighed in disappointment. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Jaune tripped on the ground, and the torch flied into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in total darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you…feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's… warm."

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approached one of the relics.

"Hmmmmm…" The buxom blonde studied the golden knight, then she picked it up and showed it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked, "Sure." They walked towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

Yang grinned. "That wasn't too hard!"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continued onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune slowly reached out to grab it, but it moved away from his swipe.

"Hey! Bad...relic." Jaune went for it again, and again, it went backwards.

He tries to go for it oncer again, this time leaping up and hanging onto it as the object lifted him off the ground.

"Gotcha!" Jaune held onto the bright light.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha started to say something, but...

"SSSSSS-"

Jaune saw now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker. His scream is heard all the way from the temple, where everyone turned to the direction of the source.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang shouted at the temple.

"Did you hear that, Blake?" Yang asked Blake, but Blake was too focused on the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was running out of the cave they entered, while Jaune...exited with a Death Stalker on his hands. Literally.

The monster crashed through the cave hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hanged from the stinger.

"PYRRHA HELP ME! PLEAAASE, PYRRHA!" Jaune kept screaming.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"

The Death Stalker launched its tail back...and flung Jaune into the air.

Pyrrha turned back to the Death Stalker snapping its pincers at her. She smiled embarrassingly before she turned and fled through the bushes.

Blake continued to look at the sky.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked Blake as she turned to face her partner.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUPPPP!" Ruby was flying out of the sky.

* * *

Earlier...

Ruby and Weiss we're hanging onto the feathery body of a Nevermore flying high and very fast in the sky above Emerald Forest with the two being blown sideways.

"Ruby!" Weiss called to her. Ruby opened her eyes. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted.

"I am SO far beyond worrying!" Weiss screamed back. Ruby paused for a second.

"In a good way?"

"In a BAD way! In a VERY. BAD. WAY!" Weiss complained.

"Well, why don't we just JUMP?!" Ruby suggested.

"What are you, insane?" Weiss shouted.

Ruby was gone.

Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration, "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the abandoned temple, Blake Belladonna was still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" the blonde bombshell asked her partner.

"Head's UUUUUUUUUUUPPPP-!"

Jaune and Ruby collided and crashed into a tree.

Ruby was dazed due to the rough landing as evident by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"What...happened...?" Ruby muttered as she still saw stars in her eyes.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby saw Jaune hanging upside down in tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby..."

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"Um..." Yang responded.

Then an Ursa appeared out of the trees, with pink explosions following it, hitting it in the back as it crashed onto the ground.

"YEEEE-HAAAAWW!" Nora rolled off the creature's back, then she got up and groaned, saddened. "Awwww...it's broken." She dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass when Ren came up behind her.

"*Sigh*" Ren was next to it, taking huge breaths since he was trying to keep up. "Nora...please...don't ever do that again..." Ren looked at Nora, but found only a pink outliner around her body.

"Oooohhh..." Nora was at the ruined temple staring at the chess piece and suddenly grabbed it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she danced and sang with the chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren called out to her.

Nora stopped dancing with the rook on her head, saluting, and dropping the rook into her hand. Then she approached Ren. "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked a dumbfounded Yang.

"I..." Yang began to say something, but again, she was interrupted by Pyrrha running out of the forest with the Death Stalker on her tail.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called.

Jaune beamed with excitement that his partner was here. "Pyrrha!"

"Woah!" Ruby got up and jumped off the trunk she was on. She rolled over to Yang.

"Ruby?!" Yang was surprised.

"Yang!" Ruby and Yang were about to high-five, but...

"NORA!" Nora came in between them.

The scorpion Grimm continued to pursue Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked really getting on Yang's nerves with everyone being so focused that they didn't even notice the slightest tremors in the ground.

Yang grew more and more infuriated until she growled and erupted into a small burst of fire with her lilac eyes now flashing red. "AARRRGGHH! I can't take it anymore! Can anyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

...That didn't last long.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby lightly smacked her sister's shoulder to get her attention. Blake pointed to the air.

Up above, Weiss was hanging onto the talon the size of her entire body belonging to a giant Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss cried out.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby answered.

"She's gonna fall." Blake remarked.

Ruby chuckled. "She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren pointed out.

Jaune was finally out of the tree, panting until he looked up and grinned at the sight of Weiss of falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and caught her in a slow-motion moment.

Then, the ground shook and it became more vigorous as it intensified as something big was approaching.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune tried to get a pun going... But Weiss looked down, and shook her head. Jaune looked down as well, and he said..

"Oh, god..." In a Scooby-Doo fashion, Weiss and Jaune wrapped in each other's arms

"NOOOOO!" They started to fall...

Onto Kong's palm.

* * *

"Ouch! My back!" Jaune cried out in pain from having Weiss drop on his back hard.

However, Weiss was about to retort when the words died in her throat when she noticed that they landed not on the ground, but rather on a ginormous palm with dark leathery skin, huge dark fingers each the size of an Ursa and a thumb as big as a fully grown man.

She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Jaune looked at the Monster himself, and...he screamed the same as he did 3 minutes ago.

Kong grunted and panted with curiosity in his eyes at the strange humans that he rescued with his hand alone. They looked strange and wore weirder looking outfits with the boy having blonde hair and wearing some kind of armor and the beautiful girl having white hair with strange white clothes.

Weiss knocked Jaune on the head.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Weiss hissed though her teeth.

The ape grew confounded as to why did the strange boy let the strange girl hit him on the head. He leaned his face slowly close to her when he brought both of them up to his eye level, which was 200+ feet up in the air!

Weiss whimpered as she got off of Jaune with the terrified knight following suite as they both crawled away as much as possible from Kong's face. They could certainly feel the warm, strong breeze coming from the ape's wide nose as he was sniffing them.

"U-Uh..." Weiss only looked in fear of the giant monster.

Same did the others on the ground.

"Holy crap! What the hell is that thing?!" Yang screamed in utter terror of the giant gorilla that towered over the forest, standing upright like a human.

Even the Grimm were completely taken aback by the sudden presence of Kong when the Death Stalker had completely forgotten about Pyrrha.

They even fled at the sight of the ape king of Skull Island.

"I was right..." Ruby whispered.

Kong examined Weiss first as she was terrified to the point that her senses were barely functioning and she felt really tiny under his scrutinizing gaze.

He grunted in interest. He then bent straight. Then, he lowered his palm. It was lowered to the ground and he dropped them.

Weiss and Jaune were utterly flabbergasted and stunned, unable to register what had just happened.

"WEIIIISSSS!" Ruby called out to her as she and the others were rushing to them.

"JAUUUNNNEEE!" Pyrrha hollered out.

They all crowded around them, protecting them/comforting them.

"Oh my god, Jaune! Are you alright?!" Pyrrha was shaking a dazed, flabbergasted Jaune by the shoulders.

"Did that thing view you like a tasty banana?!" Nora asked a random, inappropriate question that prompted Ren to elbow her in the stomach.

"Nora!" Ren hissed at her, shutting her up.

Jaune mumbled incoherently for seconds before he barely managed to utter a coherent response,

"I-I-I…just saw my…life flash before…my eyes…"

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha asked him as he was still dazed in shock.

"He's just in shock. He's physically fine," Ren saw no injuries on the startled blonde knight and then he turned to Ruby, Blake, and Yang that were crowding around an equally dazed and speechless Weiss. "How is Weiss Schnee on your end, Ruby?"

"About the same, though, I can't get her to snap out of it!" Ruby said worriedly as she tried to shake Weiss by the shoulders.

"Yeah, she's on the verge of fainting. It will take a while for her." Yang waved her hand in front of Weiss's face as she could clearly see Weiss on the verge of blacking out.

Kong watched the whole scene and he became more curious about the strange-looking humans that were unlike the Iwi natives that worshipped him, with Jaune resembling vaguely to Terry Hawkins. He was so taken in by the scene that he didn't notice an awestruck, scared group of Cardin Winchester, Russel, Dove, and Lark in the forest that had their own pieces when they caught sight of the giant ape kneeling down on top of Ruby and the others.

"Wha-wha-what is that?!" Sky screamed.

"I dunno! But I am not sure if I wanna find out what it has in store for them!" Russel converted his twin daggers into twin pistols when he mistakenly thought that Kong had mauled Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"Then what the hell are we standing around here for?! Let's kill that overgrown simian before he does that to us!" Cardin transformed his mace into its shotgun rifle mode, with Dove's sword transforming into that of a rifle, and last but not least, Lark's halberd changed into that of a missile launcher.

"FIRE!" Cardin hollered and all hell broke loose when they allowed their fear of Kong to make the critical mistake of shooting their guns at the giant ape king of Skull Island.

* * *

Kong was suddenly pelted by Dust bullets and missiles. He roared in shocked surprise when he was hit right in the shoulder and the face.

 ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_**

"What the?!" Yang looked around, and saw the smoke from the gunfire come from the forest, and saw Cardin and his soon-to-be-formed team.

Cardin and his foolish future teammates were unloading all of the gunfire onto Kong, who was physically unaffected by the bullets and explosives thrown at him.

"Hell yeah! It is target practice time! And that big ass monkey will make us famous and the strongest if we take that monster down! Grimm or not!" Cardin yelled with a trigger-happy expression on his face.

Kong grunted from in annoyance. Soon the bullets only hit his stomach when he stood up to his full height of 270 feet tall. He snarled with his lips curling to reveal his sharp canines to indicate his growing fury when he looked around and eventually spotted Cardin's group.

 ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_**

Kong screamed at the teenagers as he swiped at them with his big, furry hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Cardin yelled as he and all of his future goons just barely hurdled themselves away from Kong's gigantic hand that nearly swiped them across the forest.

"Let's keep firing and spread out!" Dove cried out as he and the others kept firing at the ape god much to Kong's dismay.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ruby hollered angrily at Cardin as she ran towards him, "STOP!"

"YOU IDIOTS RUINED THE MOOD!" Yang was pissed at Cardin and his goons herself as she sprinted across hoping to catch the armored jerkass before Kong does.

"Grrr...Damnit!" Pyrrha growled in frustration.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were already snapped out of their shocked, astonished state when they saw from afar on top of the overlooking cliff, Cardin firing the shot at Kong that angered giant ape.

"Glynda, get down there, stop Cardin and those boys from antagonizing the creature further before he kills them all and threatens the others!" Ozpin barked.

"I will do so right now! And they better pray that I don't kick them out if this monster doesn't kill them!" Glynda snarled with a vein popped on her head.

As Glynda made her way to the students, said students still were motionless and scared. At least the good ones were.

Except Ruby and Yang that were trying to catch up to Cardin and his goons to stop them, but with Kong being riled up and aggravated to the point of aggression, it became too dangerous for the sisters to get to them with the giant ape monster in their way.

"No! We can't get past him!" Ruby exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks.

"And we can't stop those idiots from shooting at the monster! They'll be killed at this rate!" Yang growled clenching her fists out of frustration and fury at the boys dumb enough to provoke a giant ape as big as Kong.

"Are you so sure that's a bad thing..?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Are you crazy?! Being a huntress is all about saving people in need..." Yang quickly eyed the boys.

"Even if some don't deserve it."

Kong roared in fury as he stomped three of the trees with Lark being nearly crushed if had he moved out of the way a minute later.

"What the hell did I sign up for being a Huntsman?!" Lark spit out dirt from his mouth when he scrambled onto his feet. He couldn't get far enough when the enraged Kong deliberately threw a tree trunk in front of the teenager, blocking his escape route. Lark stumbled back from the force of the impact and was cornered.

"Oh crud…," Sky Lark gulped with sweat dripping from his face. Next thing he knew, Kong grabbed him, engulfing the boy in his massive hand, which was the size of a medium-sized house.

"O-okay...hey now...I didn't mean to fire at you...we were just scared, OK?!" Cardin put his hands up to perhaps stop Kong.

Kong roared, still angry that this boy and the others had the gall to attack him. Lark struggled with his bones already breaking within Kong's tight grip.

"Cardin! Get out of here! AAGH! There's no use talking this gorilla out of it!" Lark pleaded to Cardin to run for his life as Kong reared his leg up to crush Cardin.

"I ain't leaving you behind, man!" Cardin refused.

Just as when Kong came close to crushing him, a yellow blonde blur tackled Cardin out of harm's way with the ape god's foot smashing the forest floor where the tall knight was seconds ago.

Yang and Cardin tumbled in a messy heap with the former more furious than anything else as she not only had to save this dumbass from getting himself crushed, but she had to mess up her beautiful, blonde hair with the leaves and dirt all over it. Yang grabbed Cardin by the collar with her eyes glowing red now with fury directed at him.

"You...goddamn IDIOT!" Yang threw Cardin back on the ground in fury.

"Look, I am sorry! I'm sorry! We are all! It's just a misunderstanding, we thought the ape mauled you for a snack!" Cardin pleaded to her.

"Did we LOOK MAULED?!" Yang screamed.

"Uh...," Cardin stuttered.

Until he heard Ruby's voice screeching out.

"YANG! CARDIN! ANYONE! HELP!" Ruby was using her Semblance to try and dodge Kong slamming his fists into the ground to wipe her out when she shot her Crescent Rose at his silvery back as he was about to pursue Russel when the Mohawk-haired Huntsman in training shot him with his pistols once more.

"Ruby!" Yang was about to help her, when she turned to Cardin again.

"I'll be back...and I'll pound a lesson into your head. Got me?!" Yang hissed as she clenched her fist.

Cardin could only nod, leaving Yang to growl at his cowardice, but she had her sister to rescue right now.

Meanwhile, Kong was taking out his increased frustrations upon anyone and anything in his path with Lark starting to lose consciousness from all the squeezing and slamming that he went through.

"H-H-help...m-m-me...," Lark muttered weakly with his eyes starting roll into his head.

Dove took notice of this and shouted, "LARK!"

Ruby, on the other hand, was already on the verge of exhausting her Semblance as her Aura was weakening.

"Damn it...you guys..." Ruby said in between breaths since she could barely keep up with everything now.

"Ugh...I can't keep...u-up much longer...," Ruby huffed in between short rapid breaths. With her speed faltering, she failed to take notice of a branch and she tripped over.

Then without warning, Kong swiped her and she was sent skyrocketing through the air and landed into a tree with her Aura shattered from the blow of Kong's swipe.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ruby screamed in agonizing pain when she saw that her side had been pierced with a splinter of wood.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed over to her sister.

"Ruby! Yang! Grrrr...damn it all!" Blake swore for the first time as she rushed towards firing her Gambol Shroud, prompting others to not stand there and watch Kong's provoked rampage any further.

"Just...get me out of here..." Ruby pleaded to her sister.

"Hold on, Rubes!" Yang carefully plucked the splinter from Ruby's side with blood staining her waist with Kong being distracted by the gunfire from the rest of her future teammates and friends. He became so distracted that he dropped Sky onto the ground and Weiss slowed his descent with her glyphs allowing Cardin, Russel, and Dove to catch him.

"Owowowowowowow!" Ruby whined in pain.

Kong grabbed a random huge boulder that was situated in between the trees and flung it with ease towards the young Huntsmen and Huntresses like a man throwing a rock.

"Look out!" Jaune urged everyone as the giant boulder soared towards him and his friends. The rock smashed the very ground that they were on, forcing them to scatter.

Kong roared once again since he showed complete domination over the huntsmen.

Then he was ambushed from out of nowhere when a Grimm Deathstalker plunged from underground and attacked him with its claws to his leg. The ape roared again and plucked the Death Stalker off his leg and flung it hundreds of feet into the air.

However, when he thought that was over, he heard the roars and screeches coming from a Grimm horde that was surrounding him from afar.

"Oh no...," Glynda paled when she heard the ominous noises as she was getting close to her students.

"I need to get there...fast!" Glynda sprinted over faster.

"What the?! By Oum's name, how come so many Grimm now just show up?!" Cardin hollered in confusion as many Grimm types surrounded Kong and the Hunters.

"It's gotta be the ape!" Russel shouted in response.

"And the fact that we have lost our tempers as well didn't help the matter either," Yang pointed out, hating the fact that the situation quickly devolved and grew out of control.

"Yeah...Yang." Pyrrha growled at the bombshell.

"Can you blame me honestly?!" Yang asked being bewildered.

"A bit." Pyrrha replied.

"They pissed off a giant f*** ape! How can I NOT be upset?!" Yang screamed with her hair going ablaze.

"Can we not wonder on that and focus on getting out of here before the giant monkey and the Grimm get into a throw down with each other?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Fine." Yang huffed and calmed down a little bit.

"Yeah...we better get our act together because we'll have to literally mow down a crowd over there to even get out of the forest!" Ren pointed to the three packs of Beowolves that were flanked by four Ursae and six Boarbatusks with a King Taijitu behind them.

"I guess so..." Jaune gulped, looking around, "When the situation calls for it."

"With the way you two are so worried and on the verge of chickening out, I wonder why you two are even here." Weiss retorted, making the blonde knight and Ruby glare at her.

"Okay, can we not argue right now in the middle of a life-and-death situation here?!" Yang hollered with her anger attracting more of the Grimm closer.

"She's right! We have to focus on fighting our way out of here!" Pyrrha readied her Milo and Akouo.

"Like Nora does best! Breaking leg time!" Nora shouted with glee with her hammer reared for attack already.

Then the Grimm in front of them were suddenly destroyed by violet streams of energy courtesy of a worried and irritated Glynda Goodwitch.

"P-P-professor Goodwitch?" Ren put away his StormFlowers.

"Get out of here now! Follow me!" Gltynda ordered.

"What about the ape?!" Ruby pointed to Kong who was more focused on the Grimm rather than the Hunters.

"We'll deal with it later! Just follow me!" Glynda ordered the young huntsmen in training.

"Right away! Guys, follow her and run! Don't look back!" Ruby screamed to the others, including Cardin who was holding an injured Lark onto his shoulders.

* * *

Later...

Ozpin was observing Kong smashing many of the Grimm with his bare hands on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest.

Then he heard the hurried footsteps of Glynda and the Hunters in training behind him.

"*pant* *pant* Professor…Ozpin...!" Ruby said in between breaths.

"I take it that there are already casualties inflicted upon you all," Ozpin stated.

"Yes...other huntsmen were killed...all because of THESE FOUR IDIOTS!" Yang screamed as she mentioned the not-yet-formed Team CRDL.

"Ummm...we don't know about the others yet, Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda pointed out.

"..." Yang promptly shut up.

Then Kong's boisterous grunts and roars brought their attention onto the fight itself.

"By the gods...," Pyrrha muttered in awestruck shock as was everyone else.

Kong was choke-slamming a giant Nevermore that tried to do a swooping ambush behind him, crushing several Creeps and Beowolves in the process. A King Taijitu's black head and neck lunged out, but the gorilla grabbed the snake Grimm by the throat and stomped on the other half.

"Damn...he takes no prisoners!" Nora exclaimed.

With the white head crushed underfoot, Kong bit into the nape of the remaining King Taijitu head and tore it off, killing the serpentine Grimm. Then he proceeded to slam his fist into a herd of Boarbatusks and knocking them out dead like flies as the boar-like Grimm squealed in their final moments.

"Jeez...overkill much." Jaune grumbled.

Kong then threw huge amounts of dirt and splintered trees into the sky causing a flock of Nevermores to scatter with the unfortunate few to be pelted and heavily damaged as they fall out of their skies and disintegrate into black mist. One of the angered birds then fired its sharp wing feathers onto Kong.

Kong put his arm up to try and block the sharp feathers from piercing his chest. He did, and he plucked them off his arm. He then threw the feathers back at each Nevermore with twice the speed and power to impale each one.

The Nevermores squawked with their red eyes wide opened with the last thing they saw were their own feathers heading towards them until several were impaled in the chest and head with some having their wings clipped in the process. Some of the feathers even skewered a King Taijitu and some Beowolves as well. Kong beat his chest, roaring at the top of his lungs before he was pounced upon by multiple hordes of Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps, and Boarbatusks. The combined mass and force of these dark, undead monsters slammed him into the ground with his mind unable to process what just happened.

The students and Glynda Goodwitch gasped in horror of the dogpile while Ozpin remained silent strangely with a secret smile on his face not of malice, but of confidence in the monster.

Kong felt every clawing and biting on his body as the Grimm's sharp claws, teeth, and tusks bored into the fur and skin. Growling, he slowly got up with the Grimm trying to pin him down, but couldn't as one by one some of them fell off with his gigantic size and musclebound body being too much for them to overcome together. The rest were, however, persistent and determined to bring down this strange beast that managed to kill many of their brethren more savagely than a team of Hunters could. Kong's annoyance turned into rage as his eyes began to turn glowing blue as every muscle pulsated strongly with the familiar feeling of the mystical lightning that was part of his species' heritage for millennia. He surged with supernatural power and with just a rising heave of his body; he threw all of the Grimm off of him and in one deafening roar, electrical energy expanded outwards from every inch of his body when the electrical pulse surged in all directions. The electric pulse fried and electrocuted much of the Grimm into crisp.

"WHOA!" Everyone screamed as the electric pulse also reached them, electrocuting them in the process with x-rays of their skeletons appearing.

Kong went on a rampage with his chest, face, hands, arms, and feet glowing with tribal marks and pulsating with sparks dancing around him. He slammed his right fist and next his left fist straight into the ground twice with each punch creating lightning surging outward from the ground and sharp rocky spires protruding from the earth. Then he hammered both of his fists and the ground quaked with a seismic earthquake and the forest floor suddenly split in front of him and underneath the smaller numbers of Grimm that had fallen in only to be skewered upwards into the air by the rising mountainous, rocky spires. The spires also destroyed a huge acre of the forest in the process with trees being uprooted by them.

"O-o-ooowww...," Jaune muttered meekly with his body twitching on the earth every five seconds with so much electricity sparking within and throughout his system with his hair all standing upwards. The others were not much better with Yang's once-flowing luscious golden locks now poofed out like an afro.

With the exception of Nora, who looked like a supercharged living battery thanks to her Semblance.

"Wow! The monkey's definitely electrified and...MY KIND OF MONKEY!" Nora exclaimed with psychotic glee.

Kong's sharp hearing picked up one of the few last remaining groups of Grimm that were charging behind him with the Boarbatusks jumping up and rolling themselves into dangerous bulleting balls of death. He reared his arms back with his electrified palms flat and positioned in a specific way. Within the blink of an eye, the hands slapped together and when the palms slammed into each other, they created such booming, ear-breaking high-decibels sounds that sonic waves became visible in the form of violent ripples in the sky with the space being supercharged with mystical lightning. The Grimm were simultaneously rendered deaf and electrocuted to the point that they instantly vaporized into nothing without any of them having a chance to utter a sound.

The savage fight was over and silence dawned on a burnt Emerald forest with much of the landscape ravaged and several patches of the flora under fire literally from the mystical lightning strikes. Smoke blanketed the air and the forest and the sun was high up above in the sky. Kong's silhouette of his large form became all the more prominent, making him indomitable and terrifying to behold in his full glory.

Kong let out a dominating roar in victory over all the Grimm he just annihilated.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown part of Remnant, Terry's eyes opened. His vision was blurry at best as he could barely see that he was underneath a jungle canopy that was so far above him. And he felt wet. Like very wet as multiple water drops fell upon him.

"How...did I...get here...?" Terry continued to brush himself off.

He noticed that he was on the log of a fallen tree that fell a while ago with the vines sprawled all over the wet jungle floor with some of them entangled on the branches of other trees.

"O-Oh god...how did...this happen?" Terry questioned.

* * *

Back at Beacon's auditorium room and four days later after that fateful incident,

Ozpin was announcing Team CRDL's name as screenshots of their faces appeared on the holographic screen above him and the audience of incoming students.

"Russel Thrush...Cardin Winchester...Dove Bronzewing...and Sky Lark...," Ozpin announced, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward on, you will work together as Team CRDL led by...Cardin Winchester."

The Team name for them appeared and the boys were shown with the postures dignified as their hands were folded behind their backs, even for Lark who was badly injured, with bandages all over, and still need more time to heal.

"Pieces of garbage." Ruby muttered under her breath.

Yang silently elbowed her to keep her sister quiet, despite sharing that sentiment as well.

"Jaune Arc...Lie Ren...Pyrrha Nikos...Nora Valkyrie...," Ozpin announced the next new team with the said Hunters-in-training coming up to the stage and standing an arm's distance away from the Headmaster. "The four of you retrieved the four white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work as Team JNPR...led by...Jaune Arc."

"What?!" Jaune was flabbergasted.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulated him.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna...Ruby Rose...Weiss Schnee...and Yang Xiao Long." At last, the girls stood in front of Ozpin as he gave them the ultimatum. "You four retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you work together as Team RWBY...led by...Ruby Rose."

Weiss was shocked as well as Ruby herself when she was caught off guard that Ozpin would assign her the responsibility of being a team leader when she's younger than many of the freshmen here!

"I'm so proud of you!" A proud Yang leaped up and hugged Ruby, who she quickly, albeit awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Things are shaping up to be a very interesting year...on a much bigger scale than previously thought." Ozpin mused to himself.

Then Ruby quickly asked the Headmaster the question that she had been dying to ask since being taken to the infirmary with her side patched up in a bandage underneath her attire. "Professor, there is one question I would like to ask."

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"If you have some thought about it, then what do we call that...ape that sorta attacked, but saved us from having our behinds kicked back there?" Ruby asked that which made the audience stop clapping with the auditorium becoming stark silent at that.

"Ms. Rose...we can discuss that later." Ozpin shut down Ruby's question.

"Ruby...you may want to...uh...keep your voice down..." Yang advised.

"What about "King Kong"?" Blake suggested.

"Huh...King... Kong?" Ruby was now interested as so did the others.

"Hmmm...Ozpin rubbed his chin as if musing on something.

"King Kong? What kind of name is that? And where did you come up with that name?" Weiss questioned Blake.

"It was from an old legend-turned novel that I read long ago." Blake explained, "About how a group of explorers came across an island of ancient monsters that have been ruled by a terrible beast god that was half-man, half-beast with maidens being sacrificed to appease it for their protection under his shadow against the monsters that want to kill them."

"You read too much." Yang blurted out.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh...I don't know... maybe that's too much of coincidence or rather that the ape electrified your brain so much that, he made a monkey out of you? Get it? Giant Monkey and then...monkey out of you. Hehehehe!" Yang chuckled.

"Uuuuuuugggggggghhhh..." Blake groaned.

The audience groaned while some of them did laugh at her joke, including Ozpin.

 _'This will definitely be interesting...'_ Ozpin thought to himself, _'With Kong...it might be only a matter of time that others will be here. I just hope that he will prove himself to be king here as much as he was in his world.'_

* * *

Then the scene switches to the broken, shattered moon shining through a window near the ceiling of the warehouse. The moonlight shined down onto Roman Torchwick that was on a phone call with someone with his gloved hand placed onto the desk with the map of Vale in front of him on a wall with various locations within and outside of Vale marked.

Torchwick slammed his Scroll down onto the table and swore, "Damnit!"

He lit his cigarette with a lighter to relieve himself of the stress when a masked White Fang henchman came strolling in with a cart carrying a suitcase.

He got a transmission on this radio he had nearby.

"Somebody help-*static*" The sound of help sounded dire and fearful before something else cut it off ending the transmission as soon as it began.

Roman sighed, giving the henchman some amount of Lien in payment for whatever's inside the suitcase. "Open it."

The henchman pried it open with a crowbar, revealing the Dust crystals in all varieties of color stolen from the Dust shop weeks ago. Roman grabbed a shiny blue Dust crystal and examined it in his gloved gasp.

"We're going to need more men to collect more Dust." Roman requested. "And to investigate into Mountain Glenn and find out what the hell happened."

"Yeah...that call sounded like something major bad happened on the radio. I hope we were not being caught by those irritating Huntsmen and their fanciful weapons." the henchman shook his head.

"I don't know about that. People tend to stay away from that old hunk of rock when the Grimm took it over. Not even the most experienced of Hunters could hope to conquer it, let alone traverse it. No...that's not what worries me." Roman retorted.

"What?" the henchman's tone was that of puzzlement as he was now wondering what Roman Torchwick was alluding to, "You think it is the Grimm?"

"Hmmm…possible…though if that was caused by the Grimm, our…client or your Faunus peers would have told us already, but this is all sudden and I have not even heard a word from either of them. Well…except for that radio alarm," Roman pointed his thumb to the radio.

"Then what else is troubling us, Torchwick?" the White Fang henchman was already starting to get on Roman's nerves with his question sounding dumber to him by the minute. "If it is not the Hunters, or the Grimm…"

"Damn it, shut your trap!" Roman slammed his cigarette onto the table, silencing the grunt, with the lit point of the cigarette being snuffed out, "Do I look like an egghead, or that I know what else in Oum's name is heckling us at Mountain Glenn?!"

"Uh…no, sir." The henchman apologized with his head slung low.

"*sigh* Let's drop it. We still have some business to take care of." Roman took out a tiny flask of alcohol and poured the beverage into an ice-filled cup. He then drank it.

* * *

In the underground White Fang base underneath Mountain Glenn, the corridors were silently empty save for the lone surviving White Fang soldier, who was an Elk Faunus, running for her life frantically. The White Fang uniform on her was dirtied and matted with blood, not of her own, but her friend. Her friend had been unfortunately devoured by something…something that wasn't a Grimm or a beast, or at least, a beast that she had never seen before. And that beast made short work of her peers and the entire White Fang division here in the base. It had no conscious and no soul…only hunger and cold instinct in its beady, sallow eyes that terrified the lights out of her. The very eyes and its skeletal, tapered long skull that forced her to run from the hell she's in right now.

She escaped from the base through one of the secret doors leading through an abandoned building and out into the desolate city outside. She ran as fast as she could in spite of running out of breath gradually. All around her, ruins of a once thriving city in Mountain Glenn were now decorated with the cracked and fractured skull masks of fallen Grimm and her brethren, turning the ghost city into a massive graveyard in such a short amount of time.

Wherever the lone survivor ran by, bloodied, half-eaten bodies and skulls and bones were all that she could see and for miles, seemingly without end with blood dominating the landscape.

"Oh gods! Oh gods!" The Elk Faunus shrilled in utter horror and repulse of the carnage all around her as not only the sight of the dead haunted her, but the smell of blood and rotting flesh overwhelmed her sensitive nose making her nauseated. Then, not knowing her way through the unfamiliar, morbid landscape, her escape was blockaded by the massive, mountain-sized skull mask of an ancient Goliath.

"NO! Please, no! It can't end like this!" The survivor cried with tears flowing from her eyes out of fear and the despair of knowing that this place might be her grave as well. When she heard the garbling, warbling creepy call of omen echo out to her, her sobbing came to a halt with the only thing she could sound were her last gasping whimpers. She looked slowly behind her to see the abominable shadowed form of a smaller Skullcrawler, the size of a Death Stalker, crawling up on top of a ruined skyscraper with its long arms and sharp claws to grip onto the structure.

The murderous, hungry reptile flicked its tri-forked tongue through and from the groove of its bone-white jaws with the simple intent to devour her. The beast hissed menacingly at the frightened Faunus. She shakily grabbed her shotgun rifle and pointed at the Skullcrawler in futility with her aim off the mark, but sheer terror clouded her proper perception as death threatened to take her away for good.

"*whimper* *sob* C-C-C-Cobalt…M-m-m-mommy…loves you…n-n-no…matter…where…," The Faunus made her final thought to her son, whom she will never see again.

The skeletal-like reptile sensed her vulnerability and helplessness. The Skullcrawler let out a throaty, bone-chilling screaming roar when it then finally jumped from the skyscraper and crash landed into an apartment below, destroying it. Then it charged and smashed through the ruined wall towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Faunus screamed her last as she only managed to fire two or three rounds with her back to the Goliath skull before the Skullcrawler chomped her with its enormous jaws and then swallowed her down its throat and into its stomach where the acids will take of the rest.

Everything went dead quiet with Mountain Glenn now turned into a graveyard, devoid of life.

…

…

…

TBC


	5. Rock-Clawed Cave Bear

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have to get out from another slump and this chapter is long to work on even when I have another fellow writer to help me. Being both busy with my college life and procrastinating didn't really help me with my writing creativity. Not to mention, that I have been fixated with some YouTube channels and videos recently like TFIL, Cuphead, and Persona 4. So anyway, here it is.**

* * *

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures

Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment

I own my own OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Rock-Clawed Cave Bear**

Night time…at around 10 PM…

Back up in his own office, Ozpin was sitting in his chair looking through all the paper work while sipping his coffee after having a heart-to-heart talk with Ruby Rose, who was facing doubts about her own leadership after Weiss berated her after Professor Port's class. Ruby was definitely burdened with responsibility she never thought that she would have to bear before. Hopefully with his advice that he gave to the young girl, she might be able to better uphold to the best of her own ability. Then given what he had heard from one of his close friends, Peter Port, the portly professor had given Ruby's teammate his own advice to steer her to be more willing to understand and help her leader as a teammate as best as she could. Only time will tell if they have truly reconciled, but Ozpin was confident in his heart that the two will patch up soon.

He then got a ringing call and felt his Scroll buzzing. Ozpin reached into his pocket and pulled out his active Scroll. Checking the caller's id, it was General James Ironwood, Atlas Academy's Headmaster and General of the Atlesian Army. Deciding it was worth taking the call; Ozpin tapped on his Scroll and brought it to his ear.

"James." Ozpin addressed him.

As mentioned, James was the head of Atlas' military and the kingdom's Huntsman academy. For a long time, Ironwood had managed his kingdom into a peaceful state through the show of the country's military might. No terrorist would dare to lay their hands on the nation, knowing her power and strength. Atlas might be the most technologically advanced of the four kingdoms, but its government that was influenced by the military was not necessarily its most shining aspect. Ironwood firmly believed that peace could be achieved in other kingdoms through the show of military force and his armies to 'supervise' the peace. It might have been effective for Ironwood's people, but the other kingdoms don't share his viewpoint as they see Atlas virtually taking away their freedom.

Nevertheless, Ironwood was an old friend of Ozpin and Glynda because they would always keep each other updated on vital information. In light of the giant ape's appearance that had been dominating the news, Ozpin described as much as he could about the creature's appearance, monstrous frame, how it was first attacking his students when one of them provoked the gargantuan primate and later on engaged with the Grimm, and the unusual powers of being able to summon electricity with strange markings on its body to Ironwood. That had the general worried greatly when he had to process that this new monster had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the Emerald Forest without anyone knowing at all. And when the general excused himself and hung up on his previous call, Ozpin then knew that Ironwood was going to go drastic by bringing his forces to Vale. Ozpin and Ironwood disagreed on the use of force before with the former believing that such actions would give a wrong message to the populace.

"Oz, in light of the sudden appearance of that ape monster being so damned close to Vale, I am going to send in a squadron to confront the beast." Ironwood stated.

"In light of the fact that the ape easily dealt with hordes of numerous Grimm with his own bare hands, I doubt a squadron would do much against an animal of that size and magnitude. Not to mention that thing has almost human-like intelligence. So far, that ape has not reached into the population center and wreaked havoc, thus, such force won't be necessary." Ozpin claimed.

"How can it NOT be necessary?! That *thing* is unbelievably dangerous!" James protested.

"But it isn't attacking civilians. I don't see it an immediate threat." Ozpin said.

"It almost killed your students for Oum's sake! Can't you see that it has become as much of a threat to you and Beacon Academy as the Grimm if that ape decides to lumber onto your doorsteps!" James said in an exasperated manner.

"Only because some of those students provoked it unnecessarily and Glynda had them punished for doing something so reckless in endangering their own peers. Besides, if it weren't for the ape, the students and possibly Beacon would have been swarmed by the Grimm horde." Ozpin retorted.

"...And trust me...I plan on doing something to those specific students soon..." Ozpin sounded a little disappointed.

"*Sigh* Are you even aware of this danger?!" Ironwood screamed.

"James, I am keenly aware, but what I am telling you that simply going in there to attack it without fully understanding it will paramount to suicide for your army and the last thing we need is to lose them in our ongoing war with Salem and her minions of darkness," Ozpin reminded the general.

"She still is our main enemy, especially her Grimm and her other pawns she might have in her deployment. Don't lose focus of that. But...knowing you, if it is of any comfort to you, we might can come to a compromise on this situation," Ozpin offered, which got the general's interest piqued.

"Compromise? What do you mean?" Ironwood was now calmed down a little and willing to listen.

"I am going to allow you to send just a small squad of soldiers to scout the area for this creature as long as they don't accidentally provoke the monster or do anything that would jeopardize my student or this school in the process. Keep it secretive as much as possible and that means no show of force, General." Ozpin lowered his voice to show he's serious about it.

"Hmm...It would be good to get more information on the creature..." Ironwood pointed out the positive.

"As I do believe that it might be interesting and possibly beneficial to know more about this giant gorilla and if it can help us in our war in some way." Ozpin briefly glanced at the book on the side of his desk.

"...Very well. I accept." Ironwood said.

"Thank you. Hopefully, you won't have to deploy a full force to deal with this situation," Ozpin drank the coffee from his mug.

"Yes, I hope so too." Ironwood's voice agreed from the other side of the Scroll. Ozpin turned his chair around to face the window of his office right now.

"The night sure is beautiful." Ozpin got somewhat poetic.

"Uh, Oz...are you alright? Hehe.." James chuckled at his old friend's banter.

Ozpin chuckled back as he looked at the night sky, "I am fine, James. Just enjoying the night that's all."

"Heh...yeah, sometimes when I am under the weather, staring into the stars helps straighten my thoughts out a bit, though that's getting rarer. Oz...," Ironwood's voice said through the speakers of Ozpin's scroll.

"Hmmm?" Ozpin looked back to his Scroll.

"I know this may sound silly and kinda weird coming from your friend who's a decorated war hero, but where do you think that giant monkey may have come from?" Ironwood asked.

"...I don't know, honestly. All of this is legend." Ozpin answered.

"And when there's one. There's always the possibility of others, Oz. That's what else that worries me. I'm not sure if humanity is ready to face the likes of which that ape or others like it may come from." Ironwood said grimly.

"...I understand your fear, James. But I believe we'll be ready." Ozpin said with confidence.

* * *

Deep in the another set of mountain ranges southwest of Vale, everything looked eerily serene and tranquil with a pair of Grimm Ursae accompanied by a trio of Beowolves scourging through a wrecked small village in the mountains. The moonlight revealed the destruction of the village. They were rummaging through every nook and cranny for possible survivors and carcasses to feast upon for consumption.

Then all of the sudden, they felt the world beginning to tremble.

The Grimm looked around frantically, trying to find the source of this weird occurrence.

Then they saw the source, which was the face of the mountain that towered above them and the village as they were situated in a valley between two mountains. The down sloping wall of the mountain was cracking up like something enormous was pushing outward, causing copious amounts of rocks and trees to topple and roll over causing landslides. One of the rocks smashed both of the Grimm standing still at the sight of the mountain.

Next, the landslides then melded into one ginormous landslide when something burst out from the mountain. In a matter of seconds, the entire village and the Grimm were buried and crushed underneath the earthen debris.

A few minutes later when the landslide came to a halt, everything in the village was engulfed. There was nothing left, except for a Grimm Beowolf that was partially struck and with its one pawed that was clawing out of the dirt. The clawed desperately, but it all came to a crashing end when a monstrous, much gigantic black-furred paw the size of a double-decker bus with claws as big as Ruby's scythe stomped onto the struggling Grimm ending its miserable existence.

The perpetrator was none other than another former denizen of Skull Island from Kong's dimension...the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear.

A bear that's closely related to the Asian Black Bear rather than the Grizzly Bear or the Polar Bear as it had a white V-shaped white marking on its chest like its close relative, but with several differences. It had a white stripe that stretched from its forehead, covering the outsides of its circular ears, and all the way to the back of its shoulders. Its forearms were covered in keratin scales with rocks and some moss fused to the scales to create an earthen, spiky armor of sorts that could be used both offensively and defensively. More importantly, however, it was titanic compared to all of the bear species with its bulk being massive at 215 feet tall when on all fours and almost as big as Kong when it would stand upright on its hind legs.

The giant bear Kaiju breathed unsteadily with its dark blue eyes brimming with uncontrolled fury as when it saw the land to be totally alien with the smells hitting his nose were foreign to it. It only took short moments to realize it was now suddenly ripped away from his usual comfortable cave in his mountainous home into an alien world that it knew nothing of. The bear then pawed the ground with its paws and roared angrily into the air; its scream reaching miles away, and across Vale.

* * *

"WHOA! WHAT THE?!" Team RWBY were thrown out of their beds and landed flat onto the floor out of shock and terror when their ears were suddenly blasted by the new horrifying roar that echoed throughout the land.

"What was that...?!" Blake screeched.

"Don't tell me it is that blasted dirty overgrown monkey!" Weiss shouted, trembling with fear in her pale blue eyes as the imagery of Kong's terrifying stone-faced, stoic expression came to mind.

"Don't tell me it is that blasted dirty overgrown monkey!" Weiss shouted, trembling with fear in her pale blue eyes as the imagery of Kong's terrifying stone-faced, stoic expression came to mind.

"I don't think that was it...I think it was something different." Blake said.

"Oh, and who made you the expert on animal shouts?!" Weiss shouted.

"Can you two be quiet?!" Yang hissed.

Then there was that loud, guttural, throaty roar again that sounded like coming from a really gigantic Grimm Ursa only much coarser and rougher that echoed throughout the air.

"See? It wasn't that ape thing!" Blake shouted.

"Yeah, Blake! It sounded like it came from an Ursa...a much, much bigger Ursa!" Ruby said in panicked mode.

"I'm a little...uh...scared." Weiss said as she tried to get back to her feet.

"Well...don't we all...?," Yang sounding nervous and little terrified for the first time in a long time since encountering an animal as titanic such as Kong and what he almost did to them.

Then they heard the knock on the door. "Hello, girls?! Are you alright?!" It was Jaune.

"Wha?! Jaune?!" Ruby got up and ran to the door. She opened it revealing a worried Jaune with his stance being shaky himself after falling out of his own bed being surprised by the new noise as well.

"We heard the roar and all of the sudden, we heard you four screaming and hard thunking from your room. Are you okay?" Jaune asked his new fellow leader and he wasn't alone as his new teammates were in their pajamas.

"We're fine...although, my butt is a little sore..." Ruby rubbed her behind since she fell off her bed and hit the floor.

"You ought to do something about those so called bunk beds you four are sleeping in because those don't look safe," Pyrrha pointed out to the...precarious arrangements of the beds with one hanging basically on ropes hovering on the other and with the second set having books for support.

"We made do with what we had." Ruby defended her "work."

Then there was that ginormous Ursa-like echoing growl again.

"WHOOO! Now that's the biggest Ursa we might be hearing!" Nora exclaimed all giddy and squeamish in contrast to her teammates and new friends that were not as enthusiastic as she was about the newfound noise. "And it sure as angry as hell tonight."

"I don't think that's a Grimm Ursa, Nora. It's sounding similar, but I'm not sure if it is what we think it is," Pyrrha sounded cautious as she faced some Grimm Ursa before and heard their ferocious growls, grunts, and roars, "But then I could be wrong."

"I don't know about you all, but this is really getting un _ **bear**_ able," Yang made a bear-related pun.

All the others face-palmed and groaned at her pun after experiencing Yang's bad sense of humor and Ruby telling them about how much her head was scrambled from hearing her puns so long.

"Yang…no…just no…" Ruby shook her head pitifully at her older sister's attempt.

"My sense of humor is always underappreciated," Yang shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

Then there was the same roar instead it sounded a lot angrier and more horrifying like multiple volcanoes went off simultaneously. The school dorm rumbled from the roar and the students that were already woken up by that ominous roar were screaming and swearing all over the place.

"Okay, Yang, enough of those damn puns, we gotta find out what's going on here!" Jaune screamed.

"CHILDREN!" Glynda's voice rang throughout the dormitory hallway as she stomped through, silencing them.

"G-Glynda...?" Ruby whispered.

"You will all go back to your rooms and sleep! None of you will venture out of the school so that you can go on a reckless crusade for whatever preposterous beast is making this horrendous noise! All of you will follow and go about getting used to your new schedules for the semester until further notice. Do I make myself clear?!" Glynda spoke sternly with unbudging authority that left no room for argument.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked back to their dorms.

"Damnit..." Yang growled to herself, "I do better hope that...ape, or whatever's out there is not going to roar throughout our beauty sleep because I really need it."

"You always need it." Weiss groaned.

"Why don't we all be quiet for once and hope that-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jaune screamed loudly in volume when they heard the angry roar again.

 ** _GGGGRRRRAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRRRR!_**

"What was that again, Jaune?" Yang said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jaune groaned.

* * *

The next day...

Jaune was knocked onto his ass in the arena by Cardin when he swung his mace right into his shield of his Crocea Mors. Jaune breathed hard with tired breaths. Last night's debacle robbed him of the few precious hours of sleep by the new bestial roar, which was pretty evident by the tired black circles around his eyes.

His opponent and bullying tormentor was not much better with his eyes being droopy and bloodshot. He spent the rest of the night shivering in terror by the new roar and later on by Kong's challenging roar that rung throughout Vale like crazy, which robbed almost everyone of their sleep. It became more apparent when Cardin had to rub his eyes to rub off the exhaustion that threatened to take over him and shake his head.

The two stood at a stalemate since they were pretty tired and almost didn't want to continue on.

"So...*hah**Hah**hah**huff*...w-wanna g-g-give up?" Cardin said despite being so tired, taunting Jaune when he has only a less than a half of his fighting strength.

 _'Yes, because I'm tired as hell.'_ Jaune wanted to say. But, instead, he replied, "No...I need to keep going!" Jaune shouted.

"Enough!" Glynda waved her horsewhip to the air and buzzer rang, stopping the match altogether. She stepped in between the two and although her expression was that of professionalism and seriousness in her career as a combat instructor, she too was just as tired on the inside, if not, even more so than the students last night. However, she was doing a well done job masking it, pretending that she wasn't at least affected.

Both of the screenshots of Jaune and Cardin were showing their Aura meters in the yellow range getting close to red, despite Jaune's still being lower of that of Cardin's. That was another not-so-good sign of their lack of sleep.

"Students, as you can see what happens when you clearly don't have enough rest to recharge your Aura and body to fight another day." Glynda pulled out her Scroll and brought up Jaune and Cardin's statistics.

"Hey, that's not our fault! That freaking thing that roared last night stole us from some sleep!" Jaune protested.

"I have to agree." Cardin agreed with Jaune for once in his life.

"Not just that. When that...overgrown gorilla on the news started roaring last night after whatever the hell roared then, the night turned into a mega roaring match that almost hurt my head when trying to sleep!" One female student complained, causing the others to shout out their own complaints about the last night's auditory nightmare.

"Thank you!" Jaune shouted, as he was glad someone else agreed with him.

Glynda motioned her hand, coupled with a stern, scolding expression on her face that made everyone in the stadium quiet their voices to a halt.

 _'Crap…did we say something?'_ Jaune then became quiet.

Glynda breathed through her nose softly before she continued when she faced both the boys, "Regardless...you two need to have sufficient sleep and rest in order to strategize and fight well in battle. In a tournament-style duel, if you two are seen with your Auras at this level and both your bodies are in such exhausted condition, the judges may choose to call the match off effective immediately. This is not meant to hold you both back, but it is for your own safety and good."

"..." Jaune and Cardin were both silent and got off the stage.

"As for the matter last night, the situation is still in development and we don't have all of the full details of the incident, let alone the sudden encounter with gigantic beast that we had two days ago. The investigation is ongoing, but I strongly request you all to keep this to yourself and keep it only inside the school. If anyone is to spread any misinformation or gossip about this, you'll have to answer to me personally. Is that understood?" Glynda leveled an inspecting gaze over to them with the message given to the students through her eyes as well as her voice.

Everyone answered in unison, "Yes!"

"Good. Remember, everyone...do not forget about the Vytal Festival is still coming up and only in a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So start practicing!" Glynda's announcement of the Vytal Festival at least got the students out of their tired stupor with Yang shadow punching before punched her fists together in eagerness for the tournament to show off her skills like the others around her.

"Those who choose to compete will be representing all of Vale," Glynda finished and the bell happened to have rung at that moment.

As Jaune and the others were leaving their classes, they began to feel exceptionally drowsy.

* * *

At lunch time, it was no exception. Even Nora, who was normally the hyperactive one was not immune to it either as she had difficulty recalling the moments of her favorite dream in the cafeteria with her teammates and friends.

"Ugh...my mind's not being so cooperative right now. Not even after eating pancakes," Nora slumped her head into the table, just missing inches away from her cafeteria tray and plate. "I forgot if we were surrounded by Ursae or Beowolves in the dream."

Yang was already snoring.

"Ugh...must you snore like a bear, Yang?!" Weiss annoyingly groaned.

"Bear with me...*zzzz*...it won't be long...*zzzz*...strawberry...sunrise...," Yang muttered in her nap on the table.

"*sigh* forget it." Weiss sighed and yawned.

"Can you really blame her? *yawn*" Ruby yawned as she nearly finished her lunch.

"Yeah, Weiss, you're yawning too." Pyrrha said with some pretty big droopy eyes.

"Can it." Weiss groaned.

"All of us are and it's not just us," a droopy-eyed Ren pointed out with his finger to everyone else that were either sleeping on the table after lunch or doing their best to stay awake.

"Ugh...it's all because of that damn...ape..." Weiss then collapsed on the table.

"Tell me about it," Jaune rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake, "Bad enough that he had to roar so loud. Getting his face close to me and Weiss made me have nightmares about it."

"How do you know that she had nightmares?" Ruby asked, slowly drifting off.

"I don't know. I blurted it out, but I know that I do." Jaune said as he slowly ate his food.

"Seriously?" Ruby looked between Jaune and Weiss.

"Yeah, would you have nightmares of your sister being killed by a Grimm?" Jaune asked.

Ruby would have given Jaune a nasty glare, but she was too preoccupied with trying to keep her eyes open so she could only give a nod at best.

"See? You would be scared too." Jaune said as he yawned and rested his head on the table.

"Yeah...*yawn*...but, that's a rather sensitive topic to me and Yang. Good thing Yang is snoring her daylights out, otherwise, she'd have you chucked from the cafeteria right about now." Ruby retorted.

"Yeah...I know...you know what? 60 lien that she knocks that ape out with one punch." Jaune groaned as he made a stupid bet that just popped in his head.

"You can bet'cha that I'll punch that Goliath-sized monkey right out to the moon! Count on it!" Yang proclaimed before she fell asleep onto the table snoring again.

"Did she just wake up just to accept a challenge?" Blake couldn't be any more dumbfounded than she was right now of Yang's abrupt wake up action.

"Hell yeah I did!" Yang fell back on the table again.

"Heh, as long as she gets to fight, she'll do anything, eh?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's my sister for you." Ruby chuckled a bit.

Then Pyrrha asked her team's leader about something else that had to do with a certain Cardin Winchester.

"Jaune...Jaune." Pyrrha shook him up to get his attention.

"What is it, Pyrrha?" Jaune slowly rose his head with his eyes squinty.

"Are you okay after what Cardin did to you these past days?" Pyrrha asked carefully.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jaune questioner Pyrrha.

"I am talking about Cardin, the one that almost defeated you today. He has been bullying you ever since you got here." Pyrrha replied.

"Wait-Cardin Winchester? No! We're buddies! Besides, he does that to everyone." Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby repeated Pyrrha's statement.

"He's nothing like that. He just likes to joke around with everyone he comes across. Besides, I am fine apart from the lack of sleep and such." Jaune chuckled nervously, unsure of his own excuse.

"No, you're not, Jaune." Pyrrha was seriously concerned for his well being.

"No. I'm seriously fine! Name one instance when I was bullied by him." Jaune kept denying it.

"Well..." Pyrrha recalled the time when Cardin shoved him into a locker and launched him outside Beacon's campus.

...Or the time when he activated Jaune's shield and got him stuck in the doorway.

...Or the time when Cardin threw all Jaune's books down on the floor.

"Oh come on, he didn't launch me that far into the forest where that humongous ape is!" Jaune protested.

"And you were found hyperventilating in the closet and smelled like a gorilla when one of Atlas' soldiers found you." Blake pointed out.

"He's just joking around. Seriously! I-It's not like I'm the only one he picks on." Jaune faked a laugh.

And, on cue, Cardin was pulling on the ears of another higher up, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet screamed in pain from being abused while Cardin and his goons were laughing at her expense. Cardin then yanked her brown rabbit ears, pulling her forward.

"Please, stop!" Velvet pleaded.

Cardin laughed as he said to his friends, "I told you they were real!"

"What a freak!" Russell mocked her, which caused the others to laugh.

* * *

That was until they heard a booming almost whining sound of what sounded like a giant Grimm Ursa echoing throughout Vale again.

Yang violently woke up.

"What was that?!" Yang clenched her fists, prepared for a fight now that she got that little nap.

But what happened afterwards took them by storm almost literally as the next thing they heard was actually very gross.

First, there was a resounding, thunderous sound of a huge fart.

Everybody groaned when they quickly realized that the mysterious giant monster just popped a lot of gas much to their disgust.

"Come on...seriously? We get scared half to death, and now...ugh..." Nora covered her nose.

Then there were thunderous growls that sounded like the creature was in ecstasy followed up with another pleasant sound of flatulence that had everybody pinching their noses at this point and waiving the air around them.

"Oh...Oum, whatever the thing that just ate...gods...," Blake's voice came out muffled as she was covering her mouth to block off the smell.

Cardin had to let go of Velvet's ears and both were forced to pinch their noses and/or cover their mouths.

"Dude...so godawful gross! Not cool!" Cardin protested.

Then without warning, the next sound of flatulence was so earth-shattering and merciless to everyone's ears that they were unprepared for violent gusts of stinking aroma and gas that broke through the café windows and almost blew everyone and everything off their foundations.

The carnage was over, but unfortunately everything was in a mess as food was spilled and splattered everywhere across the cafeteria and the tables and chairs were tossed and overturned all over the place. The students were sprawled in messy heaps, messed up by the food. Unfortunately, however, the whole cafeteria was now entirely stunk up in animal stinky aroma along the smell of decaying foliage and rotten flesh.

"AAAHHHHH! AND EEEEWWWWW!" Weiss was being ballistic and going berserk uncontrollably this time as not only was she smelly, but now her delicate, beautifully made white battle dress was stained with unwanted food particles.

"COME ONN!" Weiss shrieked.

Yang groaned and felt her eyes crying from the intensity of smelly aroma that permeated everything including herself. When she felt her hair and much to her horror, her beautiful golden hair was terribly mucked up with spaghetti noodles and meatball sauce along with some salad dressing and cucumbers.

"M-My...MMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!" Yang screamed into the day with her anger nearly engulfing the table she was at.

"*cough* *cough* Oh god...the stench is killing me! *cough* *cough* Ewwww...," Jaune 's face turned green with his mouth closing shut as he felt he was about to throw up again. Ruby was already on the ground with her eyes in swirlies and the stench coming from her nose as she was nearly knocked out unconscious with her tongue sticking out of mouth in a wimpy manner by the unprecedented odorous assault.

"Uuuuugggghhhh...now I...feel like trash...," Ruby muttered gibberishly.

"Ugh...I'm going to...to..." Blake was on the verge of throwing up.

"I can't succumb to this...!" Nora shouted.

"It's...too...strong..." Ren was also on his last knees.

* * *

"Oh no...Jaune...*cough*...Ruby...*cough*...," Pyrrha's mind was having trouble processing the absolute absurdity of the situation as she saw the entire cafeteria delved into chaos and anarchy with desperate students pushing and running over each other in their bid for the exit.

"Ugh..." Everyone was now on the ground from the terrible smell.

"My nose feels like it is bleeding and burning from the stench!" Velvet cried with her eyes tearing up as the gas stung them bad.

"I think the smell is making me..." Cardin passed out.

"All students *cough* *cough* gods, this awful! All STUDENTS AND FACULTY, EVACUATE THE PREMISES, IMMEDIATELY!" Glynda's shrill voice screamed through the speakers set up throughout the Academy.

Everyone who could stand and walk, ran as fast as they could away from the cafeteria.

"Come on, Yang, we gotta get-" Weiss was about to say only to have words die in her throat and the snow blue pupils in her eyes shrunken to dots when she saw Yang's hair about to ignite as the blonde bombshell was rapidly losing control of her anger and her Semblance.

"YOU IDIOT!" Weiss shrilled like a banshee.

Then everything turned white-yellow as the entire cafeteria exploded when Yang roared to the heavens, which caused a deadly chain reaction as the gas was ignited by the embers of Yang's Semblance and some of the Academy went up in flames.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kong was grunting and coughing waving his hand in front of his mouth as he was trying to wave off the horrendous smell that invaded his newfound territory deep in the wilderness 70 miles away from the city and southeast of Beacon Academy. He even covered his nose from the smell.

Kong knew that old wily cave bear smelled bad at times whenever he gorged himself on a feast of usually trees and moss containing berries and fruits along with the occasional dinosaur and Sker Buffalo carcass. And that smell certainly warded off even the most ferocious of the reptilian predators like T-Rexes and the Skullcrawlers.

This time, the smell was just worse. That Rock-Clawed Cave Bear probably came across some bad trees and they just didn't agree with his stomach probably causing stomach problems.

Suddenly a Nevermore dropped dead several hundred yards away from where Kong was sitting due to horrendous stench infiltrating the lungs of the Grimm suffocating it.

Kong got up and scanned the area to see if he could spot the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything.

That left the cave bear being out there somewhere in the wilderness several thousand miles out west of him. However, he still has new lands to patrol and Grimm to clean out despite the bear's smelly flatulence doing part of the work for him inadvertently. Thus, the bear hunt will have to be postponed as territory patrol was his first priority for the moment. He stood up and simply walked off to his patrol, not bothering to chest beat and roar this time as the stench was too damning for him to be here for now.

As he was walking, he actually saw Beacon Academy in the distance and stared at the school. He was interested in the place a little.

As he got closer, however, he saw the whole place was now covered in soot with some of rooftops and windows busted up with smoke for the moment from some mysterious incident. Kong couldn't help, but be perplexed at what just happened.

He made some sort of sound, scratched his head, and seemed to lean in closer to the school.

Smelling some of the same stench that his nose had the unfortunate pleasure of getting a whiff of from earlier, he wondered if it had anything to do with Beacon Academy being so messed up.

Kong then continued his patrol around his area, deciding that he'll deal with Beacon later.

* * *

Hours after Kong left heading southwest, Yang woke up from her unconsciousness with her golden mane of hair now having ashes on top of it and her clothes partially burnt and torn up revealing much of her cleavage, her abs on her stomach and her legs completely bare of any of the stockings. Around her the cafeteria was blackened in soot with fires still burning in some places.

"U-Uh...what...?" Yang looked around, sitting up.

She looked around and she was absolutely bewildered at the devastation she had recklessly caused to the cafeteria with her mind still rebooting and not totally one-hundred percent yet.

"What...did I do..?" Yang questioned.

"Funny, because I was about to ask you the same thing," Yang heard Jaune as he stood up from the burnt out wreckage of a table while he rubbed his head due to a bump on his head, "Geez, my head hurts."

"Jaune? How are you not...burnt?" Yang sat up.

"Don't know, guess I am kind of lucky," Jaune shrugged his shoulders with the shoulder armor slightly dented.

"Sorry...but...whatever happened...messed up...my damn hair..." Yang stood up.

"Yeah...clearly you're picky about your hair...more so than any girl I have met. Oh, um, by the way, Yang,...your skin...is...uh,...oh how do I put it?" Jaune blushed at the sight of a partially nude Yang Xiao Long as she was downright gorgeous and sexier-looking in her torn-up attire.

"Wha-?" Yang looked down, and noticed her boobs were hanging out.

She shrieked so loud, Death Stalkers could hear her.

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Yang blushed as she was clearly not happy with the current situation she was in.

The loud shrieking volume of her voice woke Ruby up as she was unaware of what just occurred, "Uh...ah...Yang, what are you so mad about?"

"R-Ruby...don't look..." Yang warned her sister.

"Huh?" Ruby, unfortunately, dared to due to her curiosity and sure enough, she saw her older sister's partially nude body, especially with her boobs exposed.

"Y-Y-YAAAAAANNNGGG!" Ruby immediately looked away.

Then Ruby felt a breeze flowing and touching her skin, making her shiver a bit. That was when she saw that her own attire was almost destroyed and her own supple teenager body was partially exposed as well, causing her face to turn a color much redder than Pyrrha's red hair.

"H-Huh..? What's this...feeling I have...?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby...I hate to say this, but I think I not only burned the cafeteria, but I may have burned off many of our friends' clothes in the process," Yang gulped as she was beginning to grasp that the consequences of her accidental use of her Semblance might be more than she realized.

"Wha...are...are you...serious...?" Ruby was on the verge of screaming.

Yang could only nod in response, while Jaune was dumbfounded and blushing all the same with a huge nosebleed.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss and Blake all got up with their clothes also partially torn

"Huh?! What the?! Our clothes!" Pyrrha shrieked in sheer embarrassment, immediately covering her exposed panties and her busty chest when her bra fell off.

"Yang! What did you do?!" Weiss blushed as she tried to find a cover for her half-naked body.

"I burnt them off! Sorry about that!" Yang apologized with her own blush being redder than a tomato.

"Ugh...you goddamn idiot!" Weiss insulted Yang.

"What was that?!" Yang shouted.

"You heard me! A goddamn idiot for reasons too many!" Weiss retorted clenching her dainty fists.

"...You want me to go berserk?" Yang challenged the heiress.

"And burn the school down again?!" Weiss snarled in a flabbergasted manner.

"Sis! Weiss! Can we please not fight right now?!" Ruby yelled getting in between the two that were about to feud with each other.

"Fine. But if she-"

"NO BUTS! Shut up, and get a cover, Yang!" Ruby scolded her sister.

Yang was taken aback by how mad Ruby was at her for a brief moment before she replied with a clever smirk formed on her face, "Okay, though personally, it's quite entertaining to see such a cute reaction from Jaune over there." The blonde bombshell pointed her finger at Jaune who remained transfixed in his gaze towards Yang's bountiful bosom that was hanging out freely from her ripped shirt.

And within seconds, all the girls were crowding around Jaune, ready to KICK. HIS. ASS.

"Well, hello to you all, the name's Jaune Arc. Can I help you ladies with anything?" Jaune attempted to play the situation cool, but none of the girls were buying any of it.

"Sure. Do you mind if you assist us with something?" Weiss coldly stood over Jaune.

...the beatdown proceeded for half of an hour.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Jaune was...nearly dead. The girls took their sweet time beating Jaune up.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jaune muttered weakly.

"This was a long time coming." Weiss hissed with venom.

"I-I-I'll be...more careful...next...ugh...," Jaune fell into unconsciousness with his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

"*Sigh* Good riddance." Ruby growled.

Only Pyrrha and Nora looked at their fallen leader with pain and sympathy in their eyes for him as they knew it hurt them as much as it hurt Jaune to do what they just did, but they had their dignity to protect.

"It was a shame..." Pyrrha admitted.

* * *

Later on that day, much of the classes were canceled that day, because of the smell and the fact that the faculty was also bombarded with the horrendous smell as well and also had their own clothes singed off as well by Yang's Semblance that ignited the smelly gas.

Yang and the others ended up spending their day showering, since the smell still hasn't gone away, as did pretty much everyone of Beacon Academy.

"GRAAHH! Why hasn't the smell go away?! It still stinks!" Ruby was still pinching her nose after getting out of the shower, which was slowly turning cooler with everyone using the showers extensively to try wash off the rancid odor from their bodies.

"At least it's more manageable now..." Yang shouted from outside the bathroom,

"But still! I can't stand living and smelling in stinking filth! And I am starting to sound like Weiss on this one!" Ruby complained.

"If you become me, I'll kill you!" Weiss screamed.

"As if I would actually in a million years, Weiss! At least, you have the money to buy expensive perfume!" Ruby retorted back as she changed into her alternate Slayer outfit.

"Even still...the thought kills me..." Weiss shivered thinking about it.

"Has anyone seen the news lately?" Blake questioned her teammates as she was already in her fresh set of clothes as she was the first to shower before the others.

"No...why?" Yang asked Blake.

"The smell was so pervasive throughout the industrial complex and main core of the city that some of the businesses closed early for the day. There have been reports of people fainting on the streets and having breathing problems from the smog of that odor from Monty Oum knows what." Blake shook her head as she placed cotton into her bleeding nostrils as her nose was still sore from stench.

"Whatever caused that...giant...bomb...I want to sock right in the face." Yang growled.

"Yeah, but whatever caused that...bomb has to be unimaginably gigantic, kinda like that monster ape that we've encountered not too long ago, and speaking of which, he actually came here." Blake mentioned.

"HE WHAT?!" Team RW(B)Y shouted in unison.

"He was curious about what the heck happened to our school when you, Yang, blew almost the entire school up with your uncontrolled rage." Blake leveled her cat-like glare towards her blonde buxom partner.

"Sh-Shuddup." Yang blushed in embarrassment.

"You seriously have some anger management issues, although I can't honestly blame you for reacting to having your hair mucked up. But do you really put your golden hairstyle to be triggered into rage, Yang?" Weiss crossed her arms as she put on her Snowpea outfit after she was done with her undergarments.

"Hey, do you have to be such a b*** all the time?" Yang snapped back at Weiss.

"Don't change the subject, Yang." Blake scolded the blonde.

"Hey! I can't help it. This beauty is my pride and joy and there's nothing else quite like my hair you know." Yang flung her golden mane of hair about in a mesmerizing way.

"I'll admit it...it's pretty good..." Weiss said, slightly jealous.

"You know it and when I see the culprit responsible for having all kinds of junk ruin its splendor, I am going to make him wish he had gone on an extended bathroom break. Period!" Yang cracked her knuckles with an angry smile, opting to pummel and destroy.

"You're such a punch first, ask questions later kind of girl, Yang…" Blake had a giant sweat drop across her face.

"So what? That's how I throttle the Grimm or anyone who dares to mess with Ruby and my hair to show they don't mess with a girl like me." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah...but it may lead to your downfall..." Ruby said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I know that may happen, but so far, it hasn't let me down yet, Rubes," Yang winked while curling up her right arm to show off her biceps.

"They're pretty awesome." Jaune appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Jaune! How are you? You feeling okay? I hope we didn't thrash you too bad, did we?" Ruby noticed him and appeared genuinely sorry, forgetting that she was part of the beating.

"Yeah, uh..." Jaune revealed all the bruises on his face.

"You guys did trash me pretty bad."

"Welp...it's pretty much your fault for staring at my fun bags for far too long, Jaune. Though, if you really wanted to, I can offer you a date on my hot bike, handsome and offer these," Yang said seductively, swaying her hips and jiggling her assets.

"Your...fun bags?" Jaune questioned Yang's choice of words.

"Ignore her." Blake pushed her partner away, "What really brings you here, Jaune?"

"Just checking up. Seeing how you guys are doing." Jaune said.

"After we punched the daylights out of you? Wow! You're much more resilient than I thought. Maybe you're not as weak as Cardin thought you out to be," Yang said, being impressed as her hands were on her hips.

"Can we...not talk about that...?" Jaune requested.

"Really, Jaune?" Yang was dumbfounded at how her attempt to comfort the downtrodden knight backfired on her.

"Yeah, Yang...we probably shouldn't bring that up," Ruby agreed with him.

"A-anyway, I was just checking...so...bye..." Jaune walked back to his dorm.

"Wait!" Ruby stopped him in his tracks before he entered his room.

"W-what?" Jaune turned back around.

"I-I-I-I...W-We're sorry for beating you up." Ruby apologized slowly with remorse.

"Y-yeah...it's alright." Jaune slowly replied.

"Yeah...and Ice Cream princess here is also sorry as well. She might not look like it, but she is on the inside," Yang said wrapping her arm around Weiss.

"Tch." Weiss scoffed, denying it.

"Anyways, before you go, how's Pyrrha and Nora? Have they forgiven you?" Ruby asked him another question regarding the female members of Team JNPR.

"Yeah, they have. Same with Ren." Jaune answered.

"That's good. I just didn't want to have anything sore between us, especially over something so...trivial and embarrassing." Ruby said with relief.

"R-right..." Jaune felt embarrassed talking about it.

"Y-Yeah...well, we'll see you guys later then." Blake chimed in.

"Y-yeah." Jaune walked away, and the hallway was pregnant with an awkward air.

Silence reigned for a while until all of Team RWBY's stomachs growled loudly indicating that they were really hungry.

"We should get something to eat." Yang rubbed her stomach.

"Oh yeah...it'll be quite a pleasant walk through Vale when everything else is stunk right up to everyone's noses." Blake responded sarcastically.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby led everyone outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glynda was using her telepathic Semblance to help with repairing a part of Professor Oobleck's classroom that had been blasted open by the ignition of the smelly flatulence of gas. She had Peter Port, and some of the Hunters-in-training helping her with the repair efforts after an extensive shower, but Professor Oobleck was nowhere to be seen as he was still in the showers like crazy.

"Oobleck really needs to help pick up this mess." Glynda hissed, annoyed at all the cleaning she's had to do.

"Not to mention his artifacts and all are delicate and he really is picky about the ordering. I swear sometimes he is pickier than you when it comes to this." Port grumbled.

"And where's Ozpin?!" Glynda screamed.

"Ms. Goodwitch, please calm down. I just saw him coming from his office and down the school on the way here, but from the looks of it, he looked dark and serious about something, which was I never expected someone like him to be as such," Velvet replied as she and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY were lifting a broken bookcase away from Professor Oobleck's desk.

"It's probably about that giant ape...thing." Glynda said.

"Maybe. And then before I sprinted off, my ears picked up him whispering Ironwood as if he was worried about what Headmaster Ironwood is about to do." Velvet mentioned the last part.

"..." Glynda was now worried.

"Greetings to you all," Ozpin walked in.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin." Coco replied as she set down some debris.

"How is progress on the cafeteria, the auditorium and classes?" He asked

"The cafeteria is being cleaned out as we speak, and the classrooms, as you can see, are being cleaned." Glynda answered.

"The auditorium is being handled by some students." Fox answered Ozpin's third question.

"Any casualties?" Ozpin pushed up his glasses.

"No. None yet." Glynda replied.

"That's good, though, it can't be said the same about the city nearby," Ozpin grimly pointed out as he handed printed reports from Vale's Police Department and Vale's National Hospital.

"How bad is it..?" Velvet was scared to ask.

"Not good. There have already been multiple incidents of people unintentionally setting restaurants, apartments, and some stores on fire. About 70 have been injured and about 9 of them were confirmed dead. Several, meaning about 25 of them, were also motor-related incidents." Ozpin stated.

"All because of that freaking stink bomb?!" Coco shouted.

"Unfortunately, yes, considering that methane is an inflammable property and a lot of people have been so thrown off by the disgusting smell that they forgot how combustible it is." Ozpin shook his head in dismay.

"Ugh...Oum..." Port shook his head.

"We really need a Wind Semblance of sorts to blow the stink somewhere else because I am not sure how much we can tolerate breathe this stale air, let alone smell it," Velvet waved her hand while pinching her nose to emphasize her point.

"That Ruby girl with her super-speed...she might work." Fox pointed out.

"No...her Speed Semblance is best used for only getting from one place to the next quickly. The wind created by her velocity and force may blow the smell all over instead of away. Besides, she'll probably have a headache if she attempts to circle around speedily." Glynda disagreed.

"...Okay, Yeah, you got me there." Coco agreed.

"Looks like we will need a giant-sized fan of sort to blow the smell away into the sea or the forest, or go with more boring route of waiting for the smell to simply dissipate," Port suggested.

"But for how long? With all due respect, sir, there's the problem." Yatsuhashi crossed his arms.

"*Sigh* then what to do..." Port scratched his head.

As if that wasn't awkward enough, the Beacon faculty and students heard the familiar roar of Bullhead engines sounding off in the sky. Turning around, Ozpin, Glynda, and Port recognized the Atlesian military symbol on the transport. It could mean only one thing and they knew what and who.

"Ironwood...," Ozpin said as he witnessed the Bullhead landing onto the balcony landing that was 50 feet away from the courtyard.

"What could he be up to...?" Ozpin asked.

* * *

Ironwood boarded off the Bullhead with his personal escort of bodyguards, but when they stepped foot into the courtyard, they could smell traces of the ugly stink bomb still present in the air. The human guards some in yellow armor while others in blue coughed and waved their hands to whiff off the smell, including James Ironwood, who plugged his nose tightly as possible.

"Ugh! It smells worse than I thought," the general muttered harshly.

"I-Indeed, sir..." The guards were covering their noses.

"Gods...it's a mess here. Glynda's probably stinking pissed right about now." Ironwood said darkly as he walked through the courtyard.

"Sir...Personally, I'd rather not talk about Professor Glynda getting upset..." A soldier said.

"I know that, but this is already getting out of hand and if something's not going to be done about this, then these new monsters might prove to be our end before the Grimm do." Ironwood grumbled.

"Indeed, sir..." A guard agreed.

Ironwood and his army then walked into the auditorium and beyond looking for Ozpin and Glynda. When they found them, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin greeted each other.

"General Ironwood, I knew you would be coming, I was genuinely surprised that it'd be now. What's the change in your demeanor, James?" Ozpin asked him sounding friendly, but with a subtle undertone of wariness to his voice.

"Oz, you know what this is about and everyone, except, Glynda, isn't fully aware of my decision," Ironwood replied.

"What is it, then?" Coco asked.

"Ms. Coco Adel...!" Glynda hissed at her to keep quiet, but it was too late as Ironwood turned to face the fashion design warrior and her teammates.

"Coco Adel...am I right?" Ironwood asked her, "And you're the team leader of your own team?"

"Correct, sir." Coco answered respectfully.

"Then I am glad that you asked, Ms. Adel, because I am going to bring in my army here to help handle this growing threat to Vale's security," The general answered.

"...What are you going to do to the...monkey?" Coco seemed a little flustered.

"Simple...we're going to kill it, including the giant bear that was the cause of this whole stink bomb," As soon as Ironwood answered her question, a small fleet of Atlesian battleships and Eagle Fighters appeared in the skies miles away from Vale's coastline.

"K-Kill it?!" Velvet studdered.

"I thought we talked and went through with this thoroughly the last time we spoke about bringing in an army into Vale," Ozpin spoke.

"But this new development has forced me to take action, no matter your opinion, Oz." Ironwood said.

"We heard another roar belonging to another monster not too long ago and afterwards we were bombarded with this horrendous fart. The roar that ape made was definitely different from the one that stunk the school and the city altogether." Glynda stated stepping into the conversation.

"I know about that, our scouts already reported that there are not one, but TWO giant monsters that are definitely not Grimm and more dangerous than hordes of Grimm combined together!" James shouted back, "I thought you all told me that it was just the giant ape only to find out that the overgrown primate brought a friend or some more of these things with him! Right at your doorsteps!"

"It isn't an immediate threat to the school, James. You must know when to calm down." Ozpin said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How is that working for you now, Oz?! HUH?!" a frustrated James pointed his right finger at the devastated and charred up environment around him.

"*Sigh*" Ozpin sighed.

James and Ozpin shut themselves silent with the tension between them now noticeably sharper and intense with the wind blown and soft crackling embers being nothing more than white noise.

"O-okay..." Fox tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Oz...those scouts. Only one of them survived and came back to Atlas with the information he obtained from observing these monsters. The others have been killed. And I have not heard anything back about the other scouts I sent them to Mountain Glenn for the possible earthquake disturbance there when it has been days since then. Most likely Grimm, or the other possibility is that there is another unknown monster lurking there. Because of that, me and the council can wait no longer for any more information as long as these unusual disturbances threaten the peace and stability of the Four Kingdoms at the rate they're going." James said sullenly. "Their presence is also attracting unprecedented numbers of Grimm to them, which only magnifies the Council's worries."

"...Are you certain the two giant beings are what caused their demise? Did the one who survive tell you and the council this?" Ozpin wanted to confirm.

"No. He's gravely injured and currently recovering in the hospital with his Aura almost nonexistent. The engineers have only just got down to transferring the files to us when this farting shit started." Ironwood's jaw clenched at the memory of the soldier's condition when he was first brought in back.

"Until we confirm that the giant monster is the cause of the deaths and injuries, then DO NOT order an attack on anywhere in Vale." Ozpin ordered Ironwood.

"Until when will the next move from the beast arrive, Ozpin? The longer we wait, the more we will put our people in danger of becoming casualties for one beast or the other. We no longer have the luxury of waiting. That has already passed with the arrival of the ape, or rather Kong, when it attacked your students and almost killed them along with the Grimm." James got into the Headmaster's face with a serious, angry glare.

"That's only because some students provoked him." Ozpin pointed out.

"They did?! Really? Or are you just shifting blame?!" Ironwood shouted.

"James!" Glynda screamed.

"Tch." Ironwood backed off.

"Maybe it is better that you retire for the night and talk more about this some other time." Ozpin said with a frown.

"*Sigh* fine." James groaned and walked away.

The soldiers followed as well, but the students, including Professor Port present were still on the edge with what just transpired until Ironwood was out of sight.

"Holy…crap…" Coco whispered.

"Kong…?" Port scratched his chin and mustache, "Oz, isn't that the name of the legendary gorilla from the book called Kong: King of Skull Island that Ms. Blake Belladonna blurted out in the auditorium not too long ago?"

Ozpin didn't respond to Port's question as he was tired from the argument with General James Ironwood. Only Glynda did as she turned her gaze to him,

"Yes."

* * *

Kong fast walked through the forest crushing some of the trees while avoiding the others by using a trail that has been previously created by the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear. The pawprints were clearly visible in the ground even in the darkness of the night due to their vast size and telltale claw marks. Kong had been following these prints when he spotted them during his patrol. That was where he currently came across the destroyed village.

He grunted when he was doing his best to ignore the awful stench that was the strongest here. He was searching and exploring the rubble of the village coming across some of the remaining dead bodies of the human villagers that have been killed by the Grimm with the rest being devoured by the bear monster. The additional smell of the dead bodies and the charcoal smell of smoke gave off the familiar feeling of hopelessness when Kong and Terry weren't able to save the Iwi village from the rampaging Hyper Rex that battled him in a one-sided battle where the gorilla got his furry ass kicked and bitten badly by the jacked up dinosaur. And the scars were still fresh after some years ago.

Kong shook his head and sounded grumpily through his nose, trying to forget the bad memory of his failure as this was not the right time and place for going down memory lane. The aged giant silverback had a lot of things on his mind, including finding Terry Hawkins in this strange world, but he needed to focus on his current priorities, which was finding the Cave Bear he frequently quarreled and fought against in territorial battles back in Skull Island.

However, the smell was so bad that it overloaded his nasal cavity. With that, he couldn't smell an actual fresh trail that was hidden within the mountains. Unfortunately, that meant that the bear was already long gone. And he was headed for the city of Vale leaving another trail of foliage destruction and dead Grimm in its wake on the other side of the mountains.

Vale was about to have its first Kaiju monster break-in.

…

…

…

TBC


	6. The Unbearable Bear Necessities

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures

Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment

I own my own OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: **The** **Unbearable Bear Necessities**

Team RWBY was walking through the streets within the Entertainment district of Vale with some fast food in hand from Burger King as the restaurants were closed due to the lingering stink in the air due to the recent stink bomb.

"Thank Oum that we were able to find a restaurant that still had the air conditioning perfect to filter the gas out!" Weiss said as she took a bite of her hot dog.

"Yeah...But I hate Burger King! Jack in the Box is SOOO much better!" Ruby complained as she slowly hit her way through a kids-sized Whopper.

"Unfortunately, Ruby, there's not much choice in terms of fast food to go around. So better count your lucky stars that we even managed to find a line of people in this Burger King because...man, this burger is delicious and juicy," Yang munched happily on a double bacon cheeseburger.

"To you...ugh..." Ruby groaned.

"I'm not complaining as long as they have some fish in their menu," Blake replied while she enjoyed her fried cod sandwich burger.

"Okay, you got me there." Ruby agreed.

"I am wondering how Jaune and the others are doing with their own search for dinner." Yang wondered.

"Good question...hmmm..." Ruby rubbed her chin.

Meanwhile, Jaune and his team weren't that lucky as they were still having trouble looking for any food to eat in town.

"Ugh, come on..! What can be open?!" Jaune shouted as he and his team kept walking around Vale.

"What about Pizza Hut?" Pyrrha suggested to him.

"Pizza doesn't sound bad..." Jaune agreed.

"As long as we get something to eat. I don't CARE!" Nora shouted.

"It's worth a shot because I checked my Scroll to see many of the other restaurants close with only a few remaining open. Let's just hope Pizza Hut is one of those restaurants open." Ren showed his Scroll with Dust Google map on to his teammates that showed them the restaurants that had bold red words saying 'Closed'.

"Well then let's hurry there!" Pyrrha recommended as she began running on the direction of the Pizza Hut.

"Meh...I'm sure they'll eventually find some other restaurant that's still open." Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

10 seconds later...

Ruby got a call. It's from Jaune.

"Hello? Jaune, you found Pizza Hut?" Ruby talked to her fellow leader on her Scroll.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jaune screamed into the scroll.

"...It was closed, wasn't it?" Ruby asked with a deadpanned expression.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Where's Burger King?" Jaune whined.

"6788 Miles Avenue South. That's where Burger King is and it is still open till 11 PM." Ruby responded.

"Thank you..." Jaune said.

* * *

They arrived within a few minutes.

"Man, you look starved and desperate for a bite after thousands of years," Yang said in a joking manner as she finished her double bacon cheeseburger and was drinking her Pepsi soda.

"Shut up. I'm too hungry deal with any more crap." Jaune groaned as he went to the front of the line.

"He's had a rough day." Pyrrha defended him.

"No s***...ours was just as bad, but we were lucky to have found Burger King still open." Blake agreed with the red-haired beauty.

"Yeah. Well... I'm going to order." Pyrrha walked to meet Jaune.

"Go ahead, Pyrrha. We will wait for you outside of Burger King." Weiss called out to Team JNPR.

"Okay." Pyrrha said.

* * *

Later, outside the restaurant...

"So...wanna go to Gamestop to kill off some time?" Yang looked to her sister, her teammates, and Team JNPR that were eating their burgers.

"Sure. Why not?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Agreed, besides, I wanna look into Overwatch and see if it is on sale or not." Jaune chomped off his steak hamburger greedily, "Damn, this is delicious!"

"Only because you haven't eaten all day." Ren pointed out.

"Still, it's good!" Jaune smiled for the first time all day.

"No kiddin'," Nora said with her mouth stuffed with French Fries.

"Yesh-" Jaune stuffed his mouth with a whopper.

"What's with you two stuffing your mouths like gluttons?" Weiss was grossed out by their behavior.

"Oh, I'm so sorry we're not under the same proper etiquette as you, Ice Queen." Jaune snapped at Weiss.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me?!" Weiss, being flabbergasted, yelled at Jaune.

"You heard me." Jaune hissed.

"Huh? What happened to your fatuation or your crush with me earlier, huh?!" Weiss growled at the dorky blond knight.

"Eeh." Jaune shrugged it... off...?

"I got eyes on someone else." Jaune looked over at Pyrrha.

"Oh, a ladies man, now?" Ruby joked.

"Ahhh...so you grew a pair," Yang smirked.

"I have had some for a while, Yang!" Jaune shot back.

 _'You're so dense!'_ Weiss thought to herself with a blush knowing what Yang meant.

"What?" Jaune caught wind of Weiss's face.

"N-N-nothing!" Weiss stuttered.

"Oh-hohoho! Weiss, I can't believe it. You're falling for him, too! Wow!" Yang teased her.

"Sh-No I'm NOT!" Weiss screamed, making a scene outside the fast food restaurant.

"Really? Damn, Jaune...first weeks into Beacon and already snatching up hot girls right, left, and center, Vomit Boy." Yang continued in her teasing.

"Well, what can I say?" Jaune whipped his hair around, playing along.

"Jaune Arc does roll well with the ladies." Jaune said coolly with a cute wink of his eye, in which, Weiss smacked him across the face.

Ruby gasped in horror of what her partner just did, "Weiss...!"

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and everyone else were stunned with some whistling at what had just occurred outside the restaurant.

"I can't stand for any more of this...stupidity!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss...calm down! Calm down! We were only joking around, right guys?!" Ruby looked to the others with a pleading look in her silver eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah, Weiss! Calm down!" Yang stood up.

"..." Weiss didn't answer.

* * *

Then the entire city's sirens were then erupting all of the sudden as they were now blaring all over the place with everyone being caught off guard.

"Oh, my, Oum...WHAT NOW?!" Weiss shouted.

Then there were huge explosions and the sound of three buildings being demolished that rang throughout the city, causing everyone to turn quickly from being confused to now being scared and frightened out of their wits.

Then there were huge explosions and the sound of three buildings being demolished that rang throughout the city, causing everyone to turn quickly from being confused to now being scared and frightened out of their wits.

Teams RWBY and JNPR ran outside to see the buildings falling.

"What the?!" Jaune hollered out of shock of the sight in front of their very eyes.

"Look!" Ren pointed to an enormous dark shape that was making the buildings topple over with its huge, bulky mass. It was none other than the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear and it was gigantic and much bigger and different than a Grimm Ursa with forearms that were covered in keratin scales with rocks and some moss fused to the scales. The bear Kaiju roared into the night sky, making the whole of Vale tremble with its bestial presence of power and dominance.

"Wait a sec...could that be the thing that caused that giant stink bomb?!" Ruby pointed to the monster.

The bear growled as it continued to prowl through the city causing more destruction within its wake with its giant paws creating craters and gaping holes into the streets with several cars and trucks being crushed in the process. It carelessly walked through city blocks destroying apartments and four story buildings with the occasional swipe that left impressionable gouges into the infrastructure that destabilized them into crumbling piles of wreckage.

The giant Rock-Clawed Cave Bear was curiously exploring the new strange urban environment. He was taking in the new sights and testing out the foundations of these strange dwellings that these small creatures have inhabited only to find that they were easily fragile against his massive bulk of his body.

The bear sniffed with its nose and was easily able to pick out different scents apart from the flatulence that he had inadvertently unleashed onto the city. The citizens, humans and Faunus alike, ran away in fearful panic and terror with many of them exiting from their vehicles and hurriedly leaving their houses and homes to not get crushed by the wondering bear Kaiju as it sniffed and stomped on many city blocks.

All, except the huntsmen and huntresses at the Burger King.

"What should we do?" Blake asked.

"We obviously can't fight such a giant monster! Grimm is one thing, but this monster is something else!" Ruby said, noticing that this bear monster didn't exhibit any Grimm features associated with Grimm Ursa and probably had a soul; a bestial one at best and Aura, too, making this creature tougher to kill, let alone injure it like the giant great ape.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, can we?!" Blake shouted, turning to Ruby for guidance.

"We can still guide the people to evacuation shelters safely! Come on, we have a city to save!" Ruby decided, knowing how this would usually turn out in many of the giant monster movies she would watch with Yang sometimes.

"Alright!" Everyone followed Ruby though the city and finding civilians.

* * *

Back in Beacon Academy,

"Ozpin! Ozpin!" Oobleck's voice called out to the Headmaster and Glynda as they were overseeing the repairs for the other classrooms scorched by Yang's Semblance.

"Oobleck?" Ozpin turned around.

"I was helping the other students and Professor Peach with the repairs for the Chemistry classroom that had been devastated the most by this travesty. In the midst of our efforts, we heard sirens coming from the city and then the same Ursa-like roar probably from the same monster that farted this whole school to death!" Oobleck explained in a very quick pace.

"I heard that roar too. It seems as if one of those giant monsters James spoke about." Ozpin sadly admitted.

"James? He was here?" Oobleck's eyes blinked behind his glasses.

"You weren't here, Bart, when he came marching in with his escorts to talk Ozzy and Glynda," Port came from the hall and up to the coffee-addicted professor.

"For what reason?" Oobleck asked.

"He got tired of waiting for any more developments to unfold and has decided to bring his whole military here to kill the monsters Afraid to say that didn't go well with Ozzy here as the arguments between the two that were happening in your classroom turned tense." Port explained.

"Tense? Goodness me!" Oobleck raced to Ozpin and Glynda's side.

"I know...but you know James as well as I do when it comes to unusual, unprecedented situations that we have been dealt with for the past weeks." Ozpin sadly replied, not looking at Oobleck in the eye.

"Unpredictable indeed." Oobleck seemed to cool down for a minute and not talk like he was on drugs.

"Which is why we must act now! Glynda, gather Team CFVY with you, including Peter and Bart with you. I am needed here still to ensure that nothing else happens terribly wrong here." Ozpin turned to face his confidant with a steely look on his face.

"Are you certain, Oz?" Port asked.

"Yes, I am certain because I can tell that two certain first-year teams are in the city right now where that bear monster is. You probably know who I am talking about." Ozpin was referring to Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"How do you...know that?!" Oobleck asked.

"I am seeing them on the news on the Scroll right now," Ozpin said as he showed his fellow faculty and friends the footage of Team RWBY and Team JNPR doing their damned best to get people out from being trapped in the rubble and others that have been stranded and lost within the chaos happening on Vale's city blocks.

"O-oh. Well, nevermind them! Let's go!" Oobleck raced to the elevator.

"Take care, Glynda." Ozpin said to her as she was gathering up Team CFVY for deployment.

As soon as she left with Port, Bartholomew, and Team CFVY, Ozpin then glanced at the book with the roaring face of Kong as the cover that he held secretly in his coat as he turned to the page where there was a page illustration on top of the text of what looked like Kong battling a dinosaur resembling an Allosaurus within the walls of a primitive village while the natives looked on in terror.

* * *

"Jeez. This thing takes no prisoners." Fox said.

"What do you think?! It has no consciousness or feelings. Just pure instinct and destruction in mind, that's all there is to it!" Coco excvlaimed as she and herr team were on the Bullhead hovering above the city.

"I don't know, Coco...I feel like this thing is much more complex then we think it is..." Fox disagreed with his leader as he began to think on the matter.

* * *

The monstrous Cave Bear of Skull Island was still sniffing through the city blocks, carelessly crushing houses and knocking apartments down, while Ruby and her friends were cleaning up the mess.

"Come on, ma'am! I will help you up to your feet!" Ruby was helping an elderly woman whose ankle was sprained.

"Thank you, dearie..." The elderly woman said as she slowly was brought up to her feet.

"Help! Somebody help my son! He is trapped in the car!" A male distressed voice called out.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out to her sister.

"On it!" Yang rushed over to the car, and, with her immense strength, lifted the car up.

"Daddy!" The son cried tearfully as his father and mother quickly grabbed him out of harm's way. They hugged him tightly, crying with him.

The mother looked to Yang, who was watching the scene unfold, "Thank you so much for saving our little boy."

"No problem, ma'am. Just stay safe!" Yang said as she dropped the car.

"You too!" The father shouted out.

"Don't worry about me. Now go!" Yang shooed the people away to encourage them to get to safety. So they did and ran to the nearest underground shelter as much as possible. Yang sighed with short relief before the growling of the bear forced her to refocus and double her efforts.

A group of teenagers were trying their hardest to get one of their friends, a young girl wearing her purple cap backwards with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail, who had her hips and legs crushed and pinned underneath heavy steel girders, out of there.

"Come on, Alexa! You have to make it!" One of the girls screamed as they tried to pull Alexa out with no avail as she was crying in pain.

"I can't! My legs are screwed as hell! I can't!" Alexa screamed.

"Help! Someone, help her!" Another screeched.

"I'll help!" Weiss and Blake both appeared. Blake rushed to the girl's side to help pull her out. Weiss used her glyphs to help make a structure to lift up the steel girders.

Then they heard a metallic creak and the sound of something snapped, forcing them to look up to see another girder and part of a floor that used to be an apartment falling on top of them.

"Oh cr-," Weiss muttered as she was too occupied with her glyphs to do anything at this point.

Blake was about to use her Gambol Shroud until another girder imbued in a black aura skewed right into the falling debris and destroyed it, leaving only dust to fall harmlessly onto Weiss, Blake, and the terrified teenagers.

Blake turned around to see that it was actually Pyrrha from afar with her hand glowing in the same black aura as was the girder a minute ago. It was indicative that Pyrrha had used her own Semblance, which was Polarity, to basically magnetize the girder and then will it to destroy the falling debris.

"Pyrrha! Is that...?" Blake asked out loud.

"Your partner's Semblance is that of Glyphs. Mine is that of Polarity." Pyrrha answered.

"Well, perfect timing!" Blake said as she continued to help Alexa.

Pyrrha willed her Polarity Semblance to help Weiss lift the metal debris off while Weiss continued to work with her Glyphs. Jaune contributed as he and some of the teenage boys that were around his age or younger push the debris off away from several of their peers trapped behind them.

"Come on, guys! Pull!" Jaune encouraged them.

"Heave-HOOO!" The boys pulled their peers out from the rubble with Jaune's help.

"Okay...oh gods," one of the boys, a Weasel Faunus with a reddish brown tail, inspected the friends they managed to rescue and saw that while some of them were relatively okay and conscious with minor injuries, the others were not with most of them barely alive and few of them being unconscious with broken bones and blood on them. "Shit! They're bleeding! They need help! Like medical attention, fast!"

"Anyone? Is anyone a medical expert?" Jaune asked around, including Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha.

"No." Pyrrha shook her head with her voice low and so did Weiss and Blake with dismal looks.

"Crap... how are we going to help them?!" Jaune asked.

By pure luck, an ambulance bus came by with the Vale National Hospital logo that was a winged form with a wooden staff and cross. The driver happened to spot them and put the bus to a halt. He and the medics rushed out of the bus to help them.

"Do you all need medical attention?!" The lead medic asked them urgently.

"Yes! Help me!" A Faunus pleaded as he gripped his legs.

"Alright, you two!" The lead medic turned to his subordinates. "Get a stretcher for him!"

Two more medics came in with a stretcher so they could wheel the Faunus away from the chaos.

"And get the stretchers for the others in need of medical attention as well!" The lead medic pointed to others still heavily injured like Alexa.

"On it!" A few other medics were called out to help others like Alexa.

"Thank Monty...," Weiss wiped off the sweat from her brow and released, what seemed like years, her breath.

"Uh, Weiss...you look a little purple." Blake pointed out as she looked at the heiress's face.

"Huh?" Weiss felt her cheeks.

"It's probably from not breathing." Pyrrha walked up to her as well.

"Hmmm...," Blake couldn't help, but ponder in her mind if she saw just a spark of change in Weiss's eyes, or if she was imagining things.

"What?" Weiss and Pyrrha asked Blake.

"Nothing...," whatever else Blake wanted to say died in her throat when she heard the dark feral roar of the cave bear Kaiju.

Along with a loud familiar whooping and hollering coming from the hyperactive Nora Valkyrie that echoed throughout the city, "Yeehaaaaaaawwwww!"

"Oh Oum, don't tell me she's riding that giant monster..." Jaune facepalmed.

"NORAAAA!" Ren's angry and panicky voice told him and the others that included Ruby and Yang in the other parts of Vale everything of what Nora had just done.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nora screamed from wherever she was.

Nora was riding on top of the bear's gigantic neck, clutching parts of his white fur and shooting at his head with her grenade launcher.

"I'm QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora shouted. The bear was slowly making its way towards the group.

"Nora! What did I say about riding monsters?!" Ren scolded as he clung onto the bear's neck behind Nora.

"Sorry, Ren! But I couldn't resist!" Nora protested as she kept firing her grenades.

"That's why I specifically warn you to resist that urge!" Ren hollered even as the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear was now doing a roaring charge, trying to shake off the pink bombardier off of its fur like a dog to a mosquito.

"And miss the opportunity when it was distracted with the doughnuts and the pies?! No way, Jose!" Nora was referring to when the cave bear monster caught the delicious scents of the doughnuts, berry pies, and other delicious bakery goods coming from the Sweet Tooth Bakery store. The bear was so occupied with opening up the bakery literally with his claws delicately as he could to get at the goodies that he didn't notice Nora and Ren until he felt the former gripped onto his fur and blasted him. Hence, why the bear was so agitated and being aggressive, charging and crushing everything in his path while bucking by standing up on his hind legs occasionally to get them out of his hair, which almost sent the duo flying off, but they thankfully hung onto the fur.

The Rock-Clawed Cave Bear was stampeding towards Jaune, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha with one of his paws about to inadvertently slam on both of them, the remaining teenagers, and the ambulance bus. "Why that Nora…SHIT! MOVE!" Jaune dashed and pushed his partner and the two members of Team RWBY barely out of harm's way when the bear's left paw landed right on top of where they were seconds ago, snuffing the life out of many of the teenagers and all of the medics, except for a few survivors: one teenage human male and one teenage Faunus female, and the ambulance driver.

Blake felt like her ears ringing loudly from the sound of the paw smashing into the pavement as if a gunshot fired off way too close to her ears.

Gusts of wind and dust blew over them from the impact of the bear's giant paw and some more from the left hind leg that just leveled another shop to the ground. When the dust settled more or less with much of their hearing recovered, the survivors were greeted with the grisly sight of the ambulance bus being torn to pieces by the sharp tips of the bear's claws that also killed the patients inside, including Alexa.

"NOOO!" The driver hollered out of horrified grief as he saw the bus and the patients shredded and smashed to pieces.

"ALEXAAAA!" The only two remaining teenagers were absolutely aghast of what just happened with the boy having his hands on his head with the girl covering her mouth to muffle her screeching for the loss of her best friend.

Jaune's gloved hand covered his mouth as he could only whimper out of shock. Pyrrha was being rendered speechless in horror with Weiss mouthing 'OMG' over and over like a mantra while Blake averted her gaze away from the horrific carnage in front of her.

* * *

And it wasn't over.

The bear kept crashing through the city blocks like a skyscraper-sized runaway truck gone out of control as he was within proximity of Yang and Ruby when they were about to escort a group of schoolchildren with the assistance of the room teacher to evacuation shelters out on the ruined streets. The kids were screaming when they saw the giant-sized bear happening to charge their way. The school teacher urgently told them to run, which they did, herself included. Ruby saw the bear as well, but she was paralyzed with fear with the bear barreling towards her, the homeroom teacher, and the schoolchildren. Only Yang did act, but...

"Ruby, MOVE!" Yang shoved Ruby away forcing her younger sister to roll onto the pavement. However, the blonde buxom sacrificed herself as she was now the one being run over and knocked by the bear's feet that sent her careening into a Gamestop store that collapsed onto her with its foundations ruined.

"YANG!" Ruby extended her hand towards the now broken GameStop in horror.

The Cave Bear Kaiju had rampaging through Vale for quite some time and it was already making Ren sick from the galloping and constant bucking of the bear's body as it kept standing up, slamming its paws down, and bucking its hind legs up rowdily.

"Oh Oum..." Ren was on the verge of throwing up.

Then the Cave Bear monster, having had enough of Nora firing her grenades into his face, shook his body vigorously, which was the last straw for the poor Chinese-like teen as he finally lost grip of the fur and fell long ways down to the city.

"AWW NOOO!" Ren flew off and collided with the ground.

"Ren! Argh..." Nora kept firing more and more and more with Ren being hurt.

The bear roared much louder before as he now lost more of his temper. He swatted himself in the face slamming Nora and taking out three-quarters of her Aura in the process.

"GAHHKK!" Nora was so caught off guard by the paw slam the bear inflicted onto himself to get her off of him that she was literally stunned and almost fell off the titan bear's neck, but she willed herself to hang on. Thus, she went daredevil on the bear as she then leaped from there and landed on the creature's nose with the monster ursine narrowing his eyes at her "small" form.

"Nobody does that to my Renny, Teddy Bear!" Nora roared back at the old Rock-Clawed Cave Bear with the beast growling back at her. She wasted no time whipping out her Magnihild in her hammer form and slammed it right between the eyes.

The bear Kaiju roared in pain, and was going to put its paw on its face, but Nora kept slamming her hammer over and over on the monster's head.

Until the Asian Black Bear-like Kaiju forced her off of its nose and snout when it swiped her off, forcing her to land on top of the roof of a hardware appliance store.

"Serves you right!" Nora growled.

The Skull Island cave bear monster roared and groaned painfully from having his nose and face bashed up by the unbelievable power of Nora's Magnihild.

Not far from the bear, the ruined Gamespot exploded as Yang used her Semblance and burst out blazing hot and furious with her body being revitalized by the enormous force she suffered from the titanic bear's charge.

"You seriously think you can stop ME?!" Yang used her Ember Cellica to launch herself at the Black Bear Kaiju's feet, punching it with her mighty power and her shotgun blasts.

The bear snarled when he felt his fur of his foot singed and part of it bruised from the blonde bombshell's devastating punches, which were annoyances to the beast at best. Nevertheless, Yang didn't notice the bear's annoyed reaction towards her straightforward, anger-charged punches as she kept hammering at the legs until she was simply kicked away by the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear.

Yang dug her hands into the ruined pavement and left streaks of the drag into the road until she managed to stop herself. The furious Xiao Long glared at the massive bear with red, crimson eyes filled with fury. The bear snorted as he turned around with his furry ass now facing her as he then let out a screaming roar as his butt rumbled and gurgled when he finally let out a stronger fart attack in the form of a yellow mushroom cloud of smelly gas.

"EWWWW! NOT AGAIN!" Yang pinched her nose once more with the gas pervading the city block. The Cave Bear had another trick up his sleeve as this was no ordinary flatulence as he then burped and let out a guttural fire breath attack from his gut that ignited the entire air causing it and four other city block to implode in fiery explosions that engulfed Yang and everyone else.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Yang screamed as she was thrown flying into the air with her entire being literally on fire as she was now being seared and cooked alive.

As the Cave Bear released that giant fire explosion, a sizable chunk of the city was getting engulfed, as well as many were being killed.

This was attracting already alarming numbers of Grimm to the city limits. Kong was charging through hordes of Grimm when he saw the massive explosion where Vale was and probably most likely where his wily aged enemy was. The titanic great ape and god king of Skull Island shoved and punched many of the Grimm species into black bloody puddles of mush as he no longer cared if they were in his way.

His footsteps made giant rumbles around the whole city. It was shocking to the huntsmen, the people, and even the Cave Bear.

"Is that...?" Pyrrha asked weakly as her Aura was failing due to the intense scorching flames around her.

"It can't be." Weiss was in terrified astonishment as she could see silhouetted form of the upright giant gorilla highlighted by the fearsome light of the flames as he ran towards the Cave Bear.

"Uggghhh...did the world just explode?" Yang was bleeding from her head with blood pouring down onto her right eye.

Kong charged until he was a hundred feet from the old-aged Rock-Clawed Cave Bear. The ape's eyes surveyed the damage inflicted by the old bear Kaiju and the sight of such devastation caused him to growl in unpleasant remembrance of a similar event many years ago back in his dimension when it was the little men in strange green uniforms that had burned the island's jungle. The ape and the bear had a tense standoff with both of them staring and glaring at each other with not one of them moving an inch. Only snarling grunts and snorts filled each other's ears.

Kong broke that silence when he then clenched his fists. He went drumming on his chest with them and immediately afterwards, hollered at the old bear with a terrifying, thunderous roar. The bear flashed his fangs before he did his own display by pawing the ground with his huge paws and tearing it up with his claws before he stood up onto his legs until he was taller than Kong with the ape's head only reaching up to his chin. The bear let out his own ominous, ear-shattering roar.

Kong began to wrestle with the giant Bear Kaiju, slamming it onto the ground and pushing it into a nearby fishing port to try and drown the creature.

"K-K-Kong...," Ruby muttered with her last breath as she slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear ending the deadlock, preventing Kong from drowning him by elbowing the ape in the face and backhanding it with his rock-scaly wrist. Kong retaliated with a right hook to the bear's face. Then her world went completely dark.

* * *

Four days later...

Ruby slowly woke up with the ceiling lights blinding her, making her vision fuzzy, unaware at the moment that she was in an infirmary.

"Wh...where am I...?" Ruby studdered a she slowly sat up.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Owwwccchhh...," Ruby yelped in pain as she saw her body covered in bandages and felt like some of her body had been scorched hot, which woke up the other occupant, who was none other than her and Yang's father, Taiyang.

"Oh, Thank Oum you're awake." Taiyang rushed to his daughter's side with a cup of water in his hands.

"Dad?" Ruby didn't expect that her father would be here at all.

"Here. Drink this." Taiyang handed Ruby the cup of water.

Ruby carefully reached out for the cup as her hand was apparently pained from having some burnt marks from last night.

"Ooooowwwww..." Ruby painfully grabbed the cup and drank from it.

"Ruby! Dad?" Yang stood in the doorway with half of her own body covered in bandages and her right arm in a cast.

"Yang! You're alright!" Ruby tried to get up off her bed, but the wounds she had were so bad she couldn't move.

"Argh...ow..." Ruby clutches her side.

"Rubes, oh gods, thank goodness that you're alive. Don't scare me like me that!" Yang rushed and gave Ruby an loving, yet unintentionally crushing hug after being so worried sick seeing her so badly injured and burnt, despite being that herself.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Ruby squealed.

"Yang! I know you are worried sick as much as I am, but you're going to kill your sister, if you don't stop hugging her right now!" Taiyang harshly scolded his older daughter.

"Oh, sorry...I'm just so happy that you're safe!" Yang smiled as she let go of Ruby.

"Y-Y-Yeah...ouch...t-thank you...more importantly, you're okay..." Ruby winced from the pain of being so hugged so hard in the ribs.

"Yeah...I thought I was going to bring the burn to that overgrown walking carpet, but turned out that monster was crafter than I thought. And I've paid the price for it," Yang looked to her bandaged half of her body, including her right arm that was in a cast, "Sorry, Rubes. I really screwed things up, didn't I?" She said with her demeanor uncharacteristically downcast.

"No…you didn't. It's that giant monster that's to blame." Ruby growled with venom.

Yang snarled with her lips curled revealing her teeth gritting against each other with her fangs flashing menacingly as she remembered how the bear had screwed her.

"Okay, girls...clearly, you've been messed up by this monster bear before it went power wrestling with a giant monkey the last time I checked on the airship. However, I don't understand the full context other than what Glynda had briefly told me before she had to attend to her urgent duties. So can either of you care to enlighten what the heck happened here?" Taiyang demanded from his two girls.

Yang and Ruby looked to each other, unsure of where to start with that.

"Well...you see...this...giant ape thing started wandering around in the Emerald Forest. We found it, and it seemed to be...examining us." Ruby began.

"Until Cardin and his team screwed that up and fired at it." Yang hissed.

"Oh...you mean the boys that have been picking on one of your close friends that Ruby tweeted to me about?" Taiyang asked as he did remember about that not-so-pleasant information about Team CRDL.

"Yes. They fired on the ape and caused it to go berserk." Yang explained.

"And what happened after that?" Taiyang requested more information.

"Then that ape hurt Ruby when we rescued those jerks before the Grimm swarmed upon the primate." Yang answered with her face sour from the memory.

"It did?" Taiyang questioned Ruby.

"He did...but I felt like it wasn't his fault." Ruby said.

"How can you say something like that when he was clearly gunning for you and succeeded in hurting you with your Aura shattered? He was still dangerous to us, you know, Ruby." Yang crossed her arms on top of her busty chest.

"I know he's dangerous...but I feel like he's only acting all pissed off when he's being fired upon. If he isn't, then he's rather...peaceful." Ruby said.

"Peaceful, huh? I'm not sure if I can believe that this Beringel-like monster is so peaceful when he looks that damned ugly and horrendous to look at, not to mention after what he did to thrash the city last night." Taiyang stated skeptically, having difficulty believing that something as large and ferocious as Kong would be a gentle giant.

"Wait...where's Weiss and Blake and JNPR?! Are they alright?" Ruby quickly shouted.

"Jaune's recovering a little better off than others, but he, Weiss, Blake, and the rest of Team JNPR are still recovering I here like all of us, Rubes. Ren and Blakey are in a serious coma. Their injuries were more severe," Yang clenched her fists as out of all of them, Ren and Blake's conditions were the worse as not only Ren suffered from terrible burns, but his skull being slightly fractured because of whatever's left of his Aura wasn't enough to protect him. Blake's condition was that the worse fart had almost destroyed her nose, and the explosion burned her left eye leaving her permanently blind on her left side.

"She's BLIND?!" Ruby stood up, forgetting about her pain.

"On her left side...when Glynda and Team CFVY finally found Blake knocked out within the burnt down pizzeria, the look on their faces...oh gods...Rubes, I-I-I can't even find the words to describe her." Yang shivered as her eyes were beginning to tear up and become red. "Damnit!"

Taiyang breathed heavily through his nose, which made Ruby to turn desperately to him as she pleaded, "Dad?! Please don't tell me that..."

"Rubes, the skin around her eye to the cheekbone had been basically damaged, including her ribbon. It's a miracle that her right eye, the rest of the skin on her face hadn't been burnt off." Taiyang answered gravely with a saddened expression on his face. "Still, the doctors aren't sure if they can save her left eye as the diagnosis for it...have not been so good."

Hearing upon this, the world around Ruby suddenly became disorientated with her knees becoming wobbly as jelly.

"She's...she's..." Ruby passed out from her injuries from pushing herself too far.

"RUBY!" Yang caught her fainted sister with her functional left arm.

"Crap, get her back in bed!" Taiyang helped his daughter up and onto her medical bed.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Taiyang hollered out.

A nurse came in, asking for a synopsis on the situation.

"What happened here? Why is Miss Rose out of bed?!" The nurse demanded.

"She jumped out when she heard that one of our friends, Blake, was blinded in the left eye. When we explained the diagnosis that the doctors had told me, Oz, Uncle Qrow, and Glynda to Ruby, she passed out!" Taiyang explained fearfully.

"Just get her back in bed! She'll rest up and feel better. You need to get better too!" The nurse turned to Yang.

"I'm already better enough to look after my sister!" Yang shouted defiantly.

"That arm isn't going to heal if you're walking around, Missy." The nurse gave Yang some attitude.

"I don't care about that! As long as my sister needs me, I will stay here and watch over her, no matter what!" Yang hollered out until Taiyang firmly squeezed onto her shoulder. "What, Dad?!"

"Ruby wouldn't want you to be injured while protecting her at the expense of your own health and safety, Sunshine. Not like this. Besides, I'll watch her while you need to really recuperate to full strength, dearie, so that you will still be able to protect her much better than you are right now." Taiyang said uncompromisingly to his distressed daughter.

"...Tch." Yang grabbed Taiyang's arm and yanked it off. She stormed out of the room.

"Sorry, miss. You'll have to forgive my older daughter. She is high strung, overprotective, and anxious when it comes to the wellbeing of Ruby, my younger daughter." Taiyang sighed.

"I know and I understand that feeling, Mr. Xiao Long. I, too, am a parent, a mother of two young boys and I can't help, but worry for them every time I am away from them." The nurse said with sympathy.

"Yes...anyway, where were we?" Taiyang said as he gripped his daughter.

"I'll go grab some water and a moist rag for her if she needs it," The nurse offered.

"You go and do that. I can get her to her bed just fine." Taiyang said.

The nurse nodded before she walked off to do what she needed to do.

"Ruby..." Taiyang held his daughter in his arms as he shed a tear for the condition she was in.

* * *

Yang stomped off back to her own recovery room in a really pissed off mood as she hated being really told off from protecting her sister even though there's a good reason behind why she shouldn't in her present condition.

"I can't believe this...I try to help, and look what happens!" Yang paced around her room, getting angrier and angrier.

"You're going to make a hole in the room if you keep pacing around like that, you brute," Weiss stood outside of the door with her back wrapped in bandages while parts of her arms were imbued with special ointment to help heal the scorched wounds.

"Weiss." Yang growled. "What do you want?"

"I was about to check up on Ruby until I heard you stomping a mile away." Weiss explained.

"Ugh. That's not an answer." Yang hissed, as she faced the heiress.

"I am here to check up on you also and see how are you! But obviously, you are not and you should be recovering right about now instead of just prancing around." Weiss said.

"I was helping Ruby! What were you doing?" Yang shouted as she clenched her left fist.

"I was recovering, dolt! Talk about parroting the obvious, Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss retorted back.

"You look just as fine as me! Besides, where's Blake?!" Yang demanded.

Weiss fell silent at that with her eyes no longer agitated and frustrated, but forlorn and torn up.

"Well, spill it!" Yang yelled louder with her temper about to snap.

"She's still in bed unconscious." Weiss answered.

"She's still in a coma...?!" Yang said flabbergasted.

"Yes...and there's the fact that I just found out that she is a Faunus, a Black Cat one at that." Weiss's brow furrowed.

"A...cat...Faunus?" Yang asked.

"Apparently, the ribbon was meant to hide her cat ears on top of her head, but they're burnt now and I can clearly see them plain as day." Weiss stated, "Why would she hide them? I don't know, but it makes her suspicious for reasons I am not sure if I can stomach."

"Well...you know how touchy the subject of Faunus is around Remnant these days...with the White Fang and all that..." Yang defended Blake.

"That's the thing. If Blake is a spy for the White Fang or at least, was part of the White Fang, then she has a lot of explaining to do, for me especially." Weiss said sounding neutral as possible, but the part of her that bore prejudice against the White Fang and Faunus in general was beginning to bubble internally.

"For *you*?" Yang caught on that.

"That's right. My childhood had not been pleasant for me and my family when I am born into a family that practices questionable business methods that put us at war with the White Fang and Faunus in general." Weiss hesitantly mentioned.

Yang was silent at that last remark.

Weiss took it the different way as she said next, "Look, I think you're thinking that she's part of our team and therefore my teammate no matter what. But no teammate should keep secrets from others, more so if and when that teammate turns out to be the former member of the most evil Faunus group that has brought nothing, but misery and trouble for my family for generations."

Yang was still silent.

"Leave the room. I need some time to reflect." Yang requested of Weiss.

"I'll leave you to your reflection, but I have one more thing I need to address," Weiss requested.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Blake...when she wakes up, she's going to explain herself to not one, but two Schnees because my older sister is coming and she is part of Atlas' military as a Specialist. She, too, has a chip on her shoulder when it comes to the White Fang. And if you think that I can be prissy and uptight at times, wait till you see my sister." Weiss warned her.

"...Alright." Yang said.

"Yeah..., well I better check up on the other dolt and see if she's recovering well. Rest well, Yang." Weiss said her piece before she left Yang's room.

"Dolt...?!" Yang muttered under her breath before sitting down and recapping the situation.

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of Vale's city limits, there was buzz of activity at an abandoned chemical factory that was miles away from the center of the commotion within the city last night.

That buzz of activity turned out to be White Fang, Roman Torchwick, and Neo moving into their new hiding place.

They were now rearranging and taking out several things from the previous offices, factory floor, and underground garage to make way for the stolen Dust containers and Atlesian weaponry, equipment, and Paladins. Cinder's boss and client, Cinder Fall, ordered the evacuation of their hidden base within an abandoned warehouse in the docks earlier when she, Roman, and everyone else could smell that something was big was about to unfold in Vale with the disgusting enormous flatulence. And they weren't sure if about being part of it along with the insufferable sheep and goodie-two-shoes Huntsmen. Also, the White Fang base in Mountain Glenn had been eerily quiet as of late and when there were no responses from the scouts sent there, retreating there no longer became an option.

The evacuation had to be haste and clandestine as much as possible. However, they couldn't hitchhike all of their stuff out of there as the time proved to be shockingly short when the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear got into a ferocious tooth-and-claw fight with Kong that sent both of these creatures right into the docks. The spread of the fire to the docks and the fight between Kong and the giant Cave Bear destroyed the abandoned warehouse and some of the equipment and Dust supplies, necessary for whatever nefarious plan Cinder had in store for Beacon Academy and the Vytal Festival.

"Aw, come on! Those overgrown animals oughta take their fight somewhere else!" Torchwick shouted as he continued to move all the equipment into the new base.

"Forget it, man. Those monsters don't even know we were there in the first place. We're like ants to them," Mercury grumbled as he was just looking at his Scroll without a care in the world, which grated on Roman's nerves.

"Ugh... But it's a pain in the ass." Roman groaned.

"Speaking of asses, that bear's ass really need to go for a shower because it stunk like crap! Ugh, OMG!" Emerald growled as she could never forget how awful the bear Kaiju smelled and the same went for the White Fang Faunus as their poor sensitive noses were sabotaged by the ugly smell of the flatulence.

"Seems like no one can get away from this." Torchwick groaned once again as he unloaded some boxes.

'Tell me about it. This is absolute BS!' Neo held up a sign that has the text saying exactly that as she played an online game on her Scroll.

"Neo...could you not be slacking off right now?" Emerald hissed, annoyed that Neo was doing next to nothing.

Neo shrugged her shoulders that virtually said why not as she jumped off from a crate she was sitting on and went to help Roman unload the next one.

"THANK you." Emerald said as she threw one of the boxes from one of the moving trucks.

Cinder, meanwhile, was observing the move-in going on from the upper second level with outright frustration set into her face of how everything had gone to hell literally with her plan for Vytal Festival. Then she heard her Scroll ring and it was surprisingly from Mountain Glenn that had gone silent for weeks already, stretching into a month and a half.

"What?!" Cinder shouted the the silence from Mountain Glenn.

"L-L-Lady...C-C-Cinder...M-m-m-Mountain G-glen...the base...has...*blaaarrgghh*...been lost...," a gurgled, choked, dying voice sounded from her Scroll's speakers.

"Wh-answer clearly!" Cinder demanded.

"Everyone...dead...Grimm...gone...*cough* *cough*...I'm what's left of the investigation team...*cough* *wheeze*..." The man sounding from the speakers then let out what appeared to be a vomiting sound that followed from the violent coughing fits from earlier.

"Oh..." Cinder gagged a moment. "The Grimm are gone, you said?!"

"Killed...something devoured them. No...more like a load of somethings have eaten them...turning...*cough*...graveyards...of masks as far as the entire mountain...*cough*..." the Scott's voice sounding weaker by the minute.

"Something ate them...?" Cinder thought for a moment. 'Could it be that Cave Bear thing?'

"Nasty...lizards...with skulls...for faces...and hands for legs...damned demons...I'm hiding in one of the ruined apartment complexes...*wheeze* *vomit*...oh gods! S***! *heavy breathing* I'm not sure how much I can hide for long until one of those things find me! They're...t-they...everywhere...*whimper*..." the scout sounded like he was shivering on the Scroll's speakers.

"..." Cinder was silent at what to say next. "We need you alive. You'd better not die on me!" Cinder couldn't let the only piece of information about Mountain Glenn.

"No...time...by the time, you send a rescue party...I'll be dead...those lizard demons are damned...persistent...and they sure as hell not Grimm...either!" The scout protested.

"*sigh* Fine. Die like a worthless piece of s***." Cinder hung up.

Cinder rubbed and pinched her nose bridge as she was having difficulty absorbing the info that Mountain Glenn, of all the important pieces of the plan, had to crumble from unknown species of monsters that's neither Grimm nor animal. She sighed, not noticing Emerald and Mercury approaching her when they saw their boss in such unusual distress, which was in of itself, scary as she was normally calm and calculating.

"Uh..,Cinder..?" Mercury slowly asked.

"What?" Cinder grumbled, not bothering to look at her bodyguards.

"We are done unloading all of the boxes from the moving trucks and one Bullhead. We should be good to go when unpacking the equipment and spending most of the days making sure they can be rebooted to operational functionality." Emerald stated before she carefully asked, "You okay, Cinder?"

"*sigh* No, Mountain Glenn has been dormant for some time now, AND, the Grimm were destroyed there." Cinder growled.

"What?" Emerald gasped, not believing it for one second and neither did Mercury.

"According to the scout who just called me, who's also dying as we speak, he says that they were destroyed." Cinder groaned.

"By the Huntsmen, isn't it?" Mercury spoke.

"No. Not them. He said something about...lizards with skulls for faces." Cinder said.

"Wait a minute...Grimm? Eating each other?! That can't be possible!" Emerald was taken aback by what seemed like Grimm eating one of their own.

"He was pretty vague since he was vomiting. I wasn't sure what the hell is going on." Cinder growled.

"But that would mean our trump card is...," Emerald's hand clenched hard with the realization that with the loss of Mountain Glenn, they lost something vitally important for the plan that was now derailed.

"Our Grimm Dragon is also likely to be destroyed as well," Cinder punched the wall with her fist making it crack.

"Shit..." Mercury growled.

"How could this happen?!" Emerald paced around.

"I don't know...But I can only think that it has something to do with that giant monkey that metaphorically threw a monkey wrench into our plan. My mistress is not already pleased with the dormancy of Mountain Glenn, but the confirmation of the Grimm being dead and the Elder Grimm destroyed will only p*** her off. I know that for sure. And all of us will be punished for it." Cinder's amber eyes narrowed.

"Damn it..." Mercury swore.

"Then what do we do?!" Emerald asked, not liking the chances.

"...I'm not sure at this moment." Cinder sadly said.

"But in the meantime, the ensuing fight between the giant ape and the equally overgrown bear before Atlas intervened did bring in a lot more Grimm, and put our enemies on edge. So there will be quite copious amounts of negativity for the Grimm to be attracted and distract our enemies enough as to find a way to salvage this." Cinder mused, "It's a small consolation."

"And Salem? What about her?" Mercury whispered.

"We'll still have to report everything that happened here in Vale to her. We can't hide anything from her, unfortunately." Cinder replied.

"Damn. We're screwed." Emerald growled.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow were discussing about the aftermath of the disastrous Kaiju break-in by the Cave Bear that ended in a fight between it and the godlike gorilla king of Skull Island that was broken up by the bombardment of Ironwood's Atlesian fleet.

"How in the world can we recover from this..?" Glynda asked everyone.

"Heh. You're asking the wrong person for that question, but I'll still tell you. Leave those two creatures alone and focus on rebuilding the city. Going after the ape and the bear will be just asking for more trouble." Qrow responded as he drank from his flask.

"How can you stay calm like this? These brutes came into Vale, and while they didn't destroy much, they ended lives! And they can come back again!" Glynda shouted.

"I am not downplaying the threat, Ms. Goody Witch. It is just a matter of prioritizing and with the way much of the city's populace is in panic and fear right now, going after those two giant brutes will be the last thing on our mind as not only we will likely have to focus our resources into damage control, but also crowd control as well before we can deal with those two monsters and who knows what else out there," Qrow pointed his thumb to horizon beyond Vale.

"Fine. We'll help civilians and focus on the city. Then what?" Glynda asked.

"We will do nothing to the giants," Ozpin added.

"And we just let them-"

"Calm down, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin said.

"How can I when we all know nothing what else they're capable of?! Either one of them could have destroyed our school without so much sweat and we'd be helpless before them!" Glynda protested.

"But they didn't. Be thankful of that. Don't think about the "what if," Glynda." Ozpin said.

"And what happens if they decide to, huh?! What will we do?! What will you do?! Send more of our students to confront and hope that they end up in the infirmary in there?!" Glynda pointed to the Vale National Hospital.

"I would never want to put my students in danger." Ozpin denied Glynda's theory.

"And I want to ensure that the students will not die and suffer for our foolishness!" Glynda screamed getting emotional now.

"They won't." Ozpin reassured the Good Witch.

Glynda said nothing as she hid her face away to hide the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"That's a first." Qrow murmured under his breath.

Glynda took long, heavy breaths to sort herself out.

"You feeling more calm now?" Qrow asked as he drank from his flask.

"*sigh* More or less, Qrow. I just haven't had enough time to register all of this and the days before." Glynda said more calmly and professionally as she pulled out a bottle of water a and drank it.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do." Ozpin said as he looked around at the landscape.

"Yeah...and we just got more visitors," Qrow said as he looked familiarity onto the Bullhead that had Ironwood and Winter Schnee as its passengers. It was landing in the streets in front of the hospital.

"Ah, yes." Ozpin turned around and faced Ironwood and Winter. 'This'll be good.' Ozpin thought to himself.

Next, Ironwood was then being escorted by Winter, his subordinate, out of Bullhead after it landed. When the aircraft took off and left, James turned around to look at his friends and this peer members of the secret society that he was part of as well.

"James." Ozpin greeted Ironwood.

"Oz, after what just happened to Vale not too long ago, I hope you now better understand why Atlas' army is not just a mere show of strength of my Kingdom and why it is necessary for situations such as this," Ironwood wasted no time going straight to the point.

"Getting straight to the point, are we?" Ozpin sighed as he looked at Ironwood in the eye.

"Exactly. If it weren't for Winter and one of the captains that have responded appropriately to the situation at hand, the outcome would have been much, much worse." Ironwood retorted, not backing down.

"You're asking to launch an attack on the ape, aren't you?" Ozpin said, but he knew he answer to that question.

"I am not asking you to, Oz. I damned right going to because this attack on Vale is the last straw for me. Our approach is collapsing and rendered ineffective by the sudden appearance of these giant destructive animals that came out of nowhere!" Ironwood answered with fiery ardor.

"*sigh* Fine." Ozpin turned around. "But be warned. Once it happens, your men will die. That thing is going to be harder to kill then you think." Ozpin hinted at something.

"Even if that is the case, it is better than doing nothing and letting these titanic abominations tear civilization up and attract all kinds of trouble wherever they go. It'd be no different than going up against a Goliath or Elder Grimm and we had dealt those before and succeeded," Ironwood failed to catch the hint.

"Very well." Ozpin accepted Ironwood's choice, even if it would cost his soldiers their lives.

"Thank you. I am glad you finally see things my way. I knewe you would have to eventually. But I am not going to initiate the attack. No, not yet, at least. This visit is more for Winter's than mine." Ironwood switched topics, going back to the true reason of the visit.

"Why Miss Schnee?" Ozpin asked.

"I came here to see my younger sister," Winter answered.

"Well, that's good that you're looking out for her." Ozpin smiled at the older Schnee sibling.

"Thank you, sir. Though, what she said about her teammates, particularly Blake Belladonna, concerns me." Winter said with her voice sounding lower now.

"..." Ozpin knew exactly what Winter was referring to.

"Then there's the fact that Blake's parents have called me recently in light of the disastrous breach regarding their daughter. They have just left." Glynda butted in.

"They're coming too?" Qrow questioned.

"Yes. And they're worried and pissed as much I can imagine every parent will be if they hear of their children being severely damaged." Glynda sighed.

"Honestly, they should've known this might come. It comes with the job." Ozpin mentioned.

"I tried convincing them, but they're dead set about visiting their daughter as well as giving us a piece of their minds about this whole debacle." Glynda pinched her nose bridge, breathing heavily through her nose.

"Alright then. I'd best prepare myself for this." Ozpin said.

"Yeah...speaking of preparing, Jimmy. What makes you think that you and your men are even prepared about facing against both of the giant monsters when your weapons aren't going to do any jack against them?" Qrow questioned the general.

"Our machines have the highest tech in the world. We can take out these beasts." Ironwood said.

More like you'll only tickle them and that arrogance of yours will get your soldiers killed should these beasts turn their wrath against you. The only reason why these beasts left Vale is because they have been shocked, not hurt in the least by your weapons and your fancy shmancy robots. I could feel that their aura is not that of mere beasts, General, but they're more like that of gods than anything else." Qrow pointed out as he had the ability to sense one's Aura, whether it is man, Faunus, or even beast at times.

"So...what's your point, Qrow? Don't give me riddles," James said with his eyebrow twitching.

"The point is that this is a battle we might not win if we try to butt in! There's something off about them that we don't truly understand and all the more reason why we should not bother them!" Qrow replied.

"Rather surprising coming from you." James growled.

"I am serious about this, Tin Man. I haven't felt apprehensive chills in a long time and only a few things make me sober like my sister. And for these two monsters to make me feel that way shows there is something powerfully abnormal to them. I can't find the right words to describe it, but I felt it strongly coming from those two beasts when I strolled through here. Charging in blind with guns blazing will not cut it this time!" Qrow drank more from his flask.

"It will work. I'll make sure of it." Ironwood growled, not backing down on his plan.

"Sure...it will work and it will probably end up in shambles with all of your men dead and Vale left vulnerable at their mercy!" Qrow got right up to the battered general's face.

"Why you, drunkard bastard of a crow! Back off from the general, you insolent ingrate!" Winter roared as she pushed the Branwen away from the general. "You will show him the respect deserving of his rank!"

"Schnee!" Ironwood shouted. "Enough."

"You'd be wise to listen to Jimmy here lest you wanna cause disturbance for your sister and ruin the pleasant family reunion, Ice Queen." Qrow said teasingly to Winter.

"Grrr..." Winter calmed herself.

"That's enough, all of you." Ozpin got his hands in between Winter and Qrow, "We have much to do here. And the Belladonnas have got off from the boat at the port on the southern side of Sanus and are now taking a Bullhead to here. They'll arrive here soon."

"And then comes the mourning and complaining. Wonderful. You've really done a good job protecting this city, Ozpin." Ironwood hissed as he walked back to his Bullhead.

"Where are you going, sir?" Winter asked her superior curiously.

"I'm preparing for the assault. You'd best hurry up as well." Ironwood said.

This unnerved Winter a bit as she could clearly hear an unhealthy amount of contempt in his voice before she quickly nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Come." Ironwood ordered.

"Wait a minute, I thought Winter is going to visit her sister?!" Glynda questioned him.

"She is. But she's got 20 minutes." Ironwood said as he was waiting at the doors to the Bullhead.

"Y-Yes, sir." Winter said as she rushed inside to get as much time as she could.

"I'll go with her. It will be good for Yang and Ruby to have their uncle around. It won't be long, but enough to help them through with this crisis," Qrow said to Ozpin, who then nodded granting his request.

"Take as much time you need to be with them." Ozpin answered patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Ozzy." Qrow then turned to General Ironwoods, "Jimmy..."

James glared at him.

"I can only wish you the best of luck." Qrow said. "You and your men will definitely more than need it. Though, don't say I didn't try to warn you the folly of this campaign you're going to undertake."

"...Thanks." Ironwood grunted.

* * *

80 miles away from the city, the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear found a secluded place out in the wilderness.

The bear Kaiju needed to rest from his short battle with Kong in the city of Vale after they were taken by surprise by General Ironwood's Atlesian fleet when the ships unleashed their bombardment of firepower from the skies above. The ships and the weapons were totally alien to the bear and the feeling of their projectiles that struck against his furry hide stung...a lot with a burning sensation. And the bad part was that the ships were out of reach, forcing him to do nothing but bear (no pun intended) the front of the assault along with Kong. They were both pelted with lasers, bullets, and missiles that struck against their massive bodies.

Sensing that there was no longer any purpose in prolonging his presence in this strange concrete city, the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear rushed off to the across the city and out of there with the fleet pursuing him. The bombardment came to an end when he was away from the city limits and he briefly looked back to see parts of the commercial district and the residential district in fiery shambles with the dock partially wrecked. He briefly caught glance of Kong running past the silhouette form of Beacon Academy and northeast direction from where the bear was going. Having lost his appetite for more conflict for the day, the bear continued to now walk in his own direction to where he was now.

Right now, the giant bear examined some of the burns that have singed his fur. Thankfully, the damage was not as bad as the humans hoped to inflict onto him, but it disgruntled the bear that his fight had to be interrupted by those small creatures in those strange ships. A little wash up and some licks should do the trick.

The bear did just that, and his wounds began to look less damaging.

The giant ursine creature purred with some satisfaction at this and turned his head up to gaze at the shattered moon above him, still puzzled as to why the moon looks so destroyed right now compared to where he was back in his native habitat in the mountains of Skull Island.

The stargazing at the moon, however, sadly lasted only an hour before he felt the ground thumped.

He purred, tired, and fell asleep.

Much to his dismay, the thumping grew louder and louder with intensity and the trees beginning to shake with the branches being rattled. That woke him up with his senses on alert as his nose picked up the familiar, unwelcome reptilian scent.

The giant Bear Kaiju looked around frantically, trying not to move to give away his position.

What happened next the bear did not expect as all of the sudden, something kicked him harshly in the side. The Rock-Clawed Cave Bear kaiju was sent sprawling from the high force of the kick for a few hundred feet away before he landed unceremoniously onto his belly with new fresh stab wounds on his side.

Dazed, the bear barely registered another kick that forced him onto his back with his belly exposed. A reptilian indigo-blue left foot with three claws and the fourth foot being sickle-shaped and dagger-like in nature stomped painfully onto his belly. The Rock-Clawed Cave Bear grunted as the claws dug through his hide and blood squirted out.

There was the reptilian indigo-blue right foot to his left and when he looked up, he saw that his assailant was a gigantic carnivorous dinosaur with its feet resembling a Velociraptor's and long arms with grasping hands armed with three eagle-like talon claws and a thumb with a large dagger-like claw. Its bony, chain armor-like scales were indigo-blue with some shades of emerald green stripes while the underside was creamy yellow. The dinosaur's head had Allosaur-like features such as a pair of horns above and in front of the eyes and jaws with rows of razor sharp teeth not unlike that of a shark and viperine fangs. Then also Tyrannosaur-like characteristics with forward-facing, binocular reptilian eyes that were greenish-yellow in color. The theropod had an armored back and long tail like a crocodile and a monitor lizard with yellow iguana-like spines running from the neck all the way to the tail with the tip ending in a sharp spike.

The dinosaur was none other than one of Kong's fiercest rivals...Gorosaurus.

Even the Bear was scared, and attempted to run. It made a break for it, running as far away as it could.

Gorosaurus was not deterred as it quickly caught up to bear thanks to its long hind limbs that propelled him to greater speeds than the Cave Bear. The Carnosaur Kaiju ran parallel to the bear and immediately swung its large head right into the bear's shoulder with enough force to knock the bear off of his feet. The bear fell to the ground crushing trees and smaller animals in his way.

Gorosaurus did not allow the bear time to recover as it immediately clamped its massive maw onto the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear's neck. The old bear squealed in horrific pain and shock as he felt Gorosaurus' teeth sink into his fat and flesh. The Carnosaur shook the bear by his neck hoping to rip and snap his vertebrae brutally. However, the thick layer of fat surrounding the Bear Kaiju absorbed most of the damage. With that, the bear was able to shake off Gorosaurus from its neck and backed away from the hungry dinosaur.

The Carnosaur lunged again hoping to go for the jugular, but the bear was ready this time as he raised up one of his rock-scaly wrists and Gorosaurus bit that instead of the throat. Some of the sharp teeth chipped against the hardened, earth texture of the bear's scaly wrists. The dinosaur shook his head attempting to twist the bear's wrist, but the bear fought back with a swing of his right paw that smacked right into the dinosaur's face thrice. Gorosaurus shrieked when the bear's claws scratched close to his left eye, forcing the theropod to relinquish its hold on the Cave Bear monster.

The Cave Bear was now sluggish. It was trying to get away, but it just couldn't. The Gorosaurus then took a bite in the Cave Bear's chest. It tore straight through.

The Cave Bear was now being devoured.

The bear, with whatever remained of its life force, didn't want to go down without a fight as it then bit hard onto the dinosaur's snout. It worked, but it only served to further enrage the ferocious reptile. Gorosaurus parried the bear's bite and as it then gripped the bear right in the head with its jaws while its talon-clawed hands dug straight into the bear's torn up chest. The bear squealed and roared in his last moments before the Gorosaurus held tightly onto his shoulders and with one of swerve of his powerful neck, it snapped the bear's head off from his spine.

The Rock-Clawed Cave Bear was killed for good.

The Gorosaurus roared out in victory into the sky with its bloodlust making the moon look mysteriously blood red and fiery.

...

...

...

TBC


	7. Unexpected Twists

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures

Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment

I own my own OCs.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Unexpected Twists**

Ren woke up in the middle of the night with a serious headache as he had a hard time sleeping with the head injury he received from falling off a great height from the monstrous Cave Bear Kaiju. Needless to say, he was crankier than usual as he nursed his bandaged forehead and pinched his brown so hard. He groaned, feeling like his own head was on the verge of splitting apart, which caught Nora's attention from her Scroll as she had been sitting on Ren's medical bed for a while. She had been diligently watching over him as well as lamenting how much she had been partly responsible for her childhood friend's condition.

"Ren!" Nora steadied her childhood friend even as he sat up when he was still suffering from his serious headaches from time to time.

"N-N-Nora…ouch…," He was feeling lightheaded as his vision was bombarded with the bright light from the ceiling. "…get me some…w-w-water please…"

"On it, Renny." Nora grabbed a cup that has already been filled with water and gave it to him alongside some Tylenol/pain suppressor pills for him to swallow when he drank the water.

"R-R-R-Renny...I-I-I...," Nora stammered as she struggled to speak up an apology that she spent hours crafting herself.

"Nora?" Ren questioned what Nora was trying to say.

"Ren...I'M SO DAMNED SORRY FOR RIDING THAT BEAR AND RILLING IT TO THE POINT THAT I ALMOST CAUSED YOU TO DIE!" Nora screamed hysterically while sobbing her heart out as she hugged Ren and cried deeply into his chest.

"Uh...Nora..." Ren tried to calm Nora down, but she just kept speaking gibberish because she was crying.

Then for him...what could he really say? Knowing Nora, she's so guilty of inadvertently causing his near-death and everyone else's that it take a long time for her to recover emotionally. Yet, it didn't feel right to him, but he couldn't find the words that would not set her off into another melodramatic fit or worse.

So he did the only sensible thing in this situation with Nora in her melodramatic hysteria and depression.

He hugged her gently.

"It's alright. I'm okay. I'm right here." Ren replied as he patted her back.

Nora only whimpered in reply as she cried, soaking the medical patient outfit he's wearing, but Ren didn't mind. Then he heard soft knocking on the open door and it was none other than Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos that were partially bandaged up.

"Ren...good to see that you're still alive." Jaune said slowly with a small smile on his face and same goes for Pyrrha.

"Thank you. *Sigh* can you help Nora off me a bit..?" Ren slightly chuckled.

"Sure thing. Nora, come on...I know you want to grieve, but at least, give Ren some elbow room to breathe," Pyrrha said calmly to the distraught Valkyrie as she carefully and firmly pried Nora off of Ren.

"But I..." Nora started speaking gibberish again.

"Come on, Nora. As an order, you have to give Ren room to breathe. Otherwise, he's really going to have a hard time recovering." Jaune said.

"Fine..." Nora got off Ren.

"Thanks, Jaune," Ren thanked his team leader.

"You're welcome." Jaune patted him on the shoulder.

"Hmmm...Jaune, what did the doctor say about my injury in his diagnosis?" Ren asked him that question. Jaune breathed softly as he then explained,

"Well...fortunately, the head injury is not too serious and apart from having to put some stitches into your head, doctor estimated it should wholly recover in about 5 weeks or so. That's when you keep taking the Tylenol and calcium-supplement medication and drink some milk daily to help heal the fracture with the Aura doing the rest. He did say that you shouldn't participate in activities that might stress your brain out in case that the brain might be affected in some way by the fall, but he and I see that to be highly unlikely."

"Thank goodness it's nothing too bad." Ren said.

"Thankfully, then...," Jaune said now being hesitant to say the other news concerning Blake.

"What...? What else happened?" Ren questioned.

"Then...then there's Blake...she, um, how do I put it this way?" Jaune struggled to come up with the right words, until he said with somberness in his voice, "Let's just say she won't be able to see with her left eye, or the lack thereof and probably need some makeup surgery."

"Her left eye is gone...!" Ren gasped.

"The doctors had to take her eye out when it was damaged beyond repair while she was unconscious the entire time. *sigh* The skin around her eye down to her cheek had been burned. She's okay for now. They've applied heavy duty antibiotic cream and bandages to that part of her face. But...the damage had been done and the scars will be severe." Pyrrha explained.

"God...Damn it..." Ren swore.

"That's not all." Jaune added.

"Weiss's older sister is here right now visiting her and her team. Probably us as well. More importantly, however, Glynda told me, and Jaune that Blake's parents are coming to visit as well and they're almost here in light of the incident." Pyrrha said more and she was not thrilled about it.

"That's not good. Well, then again, this whole situation is a shit show." Nora added.

"And...Blake...just so happened to be hiding the fact that she is a Faunus." Jaune slowly explained.

"Really? How so?" Ren asked him, curious as to what has Blake been hiding.

"She has cat ears behind her bow that's now been destroyed," Pyrrha stated.

"Ooooohhhh..." Nora connected the dots.

"No wonder why she's so...catty sometimes when she's around fish or why she doesn't like going to swimming pools so much!" Nora exclaimed.

"R-right..." Pyrrha agreed.

"Has Blake Belladonna woken up yet?" Ren inquired.

"No...," Jaune shook his head, "...And to be honest, I don't think it is a good idea for her."

"Why's that...?" Ren worriedly asked.

"First of all, she's not aware that she had her damaged eye taken out and half of her face is scarred for life. Second, I am not sure how well she is going to take to a lot of people finding out that she is a Faunus and finding out for herself that she is disfigured after many nights ago." Jaune said with dread.

"Oh, That...right..." Ren nodded his head.

"So...what about you two? You two seem okay...more or less." Now it was Nora's turn to inquire after she had some time to calm down and reign in her emotions a bit.

"Well, we're doing a lot better compared to you, Ren. We're able to walk around and not get yelled at by the doctors and nurses." Jaune joked around a bit.

Ren chuckled at that along with Nora with the entire team enjoying the moment of peace they have in the hospital.

"Indeed. Speaking of which, I heard some yelling and it sounded like Yang got into trouble with one of the nurses." Ren pointed out because while he wasn't fully conscious at the time, his ears could still pick up Yang's angry voice echoing across the hall.

Everyone looked out the hallway and then went back inside.

"Yeah, she's probably pissed about Ruby." Jaune said.

"I'd be too if I had a sister that was hurt by a monster bear," Nora sympathized and empathized with Yang.

"Yeah...but...she's probably going to burn down the hospital at this rate." Pyrrha mentioned.

"I doubt her injuries will do little to hinder her temper from blowing up. In fact, they might aggravate her further," Ren half-joked.

"Yeah, that's not something to be joking about, Ren. Remember what happened last time?!" Jaune growled as he recalled all the girls piling on top of him and beating his ass into the ground.

"How could I not? I was trying to lighten up the situation for once." Ren chuckled again.

"Yeah...still...no." Jaune said.

"Guess so." Ren took a breather for a moment, "I may not be experienced with such relationship complexities like the others, but if there's one thing I do know from having Nora as my partner for years is that staring at a girl's undergarments inappropriately is a surefire way to get you into the afterlife even if you have a crazy amount of Aura on your side."

"Did you do that recently, Renny?" Nora slowly moved her head to Ren's face.

"NO! Surely not, Nora! I'd never suggest such a thing!" Ren stammered from the glare Nora was giving him with Jaune and Pyrrha laughing quietly at the scene.

"Guys!" Ren was a little red.

* * *

"Oh? I didn't know that the room in a hospital would be quite lively given what you told me about their condition, Weiss, my dear sister," a new, uptight, strict feminine voice entered, interrupting the scene entirely.

"Huh?" Jaune turned around to see Weiss standing at the doorway with her older sister, Winter Schnee, in her Specialist custom military outfit.

"Hello, Winter..." Weiss seemed downtrodden.

"Weiss, is that...?" Jaune asked pointing his finger to Winter.

"Hush." Weiss hissed at Jaune, not in the mood to talk to him.

"So these friends...the one who just looks like a certain knight wannabe that sounds familiar for some reason...are what compose of Team JNPR that you mentioned about, Weiss?" Winter asked with sharp eyes that make Weiss feel like she's in an interrogation room being the one interrogated.

"Yes, Winter." Weiss responded in a respectful and calm manner.

"Ah...," Then the Atlesian Specialist looked to Team JNPR and she already recognized one of them, "I can already see one of them is quite famous even before Beacon. Pyrrha Nikos, isn't that right?" She looked to the red-haired Spartan.

"Correct. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha responded.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Your family's reputation is quite well known, including yours as the Invincible Girl. A lot of your peers look up to you as an inspirational role model worldwide, especially in Atlas." Winter stated.

"I-I'm aware..." Pyrrha hated be talked about only because of her status.

"Yes...but that's only half part of why I am here. I am more curious as to why you didn't go with Weiss's team." Winter glancing briefly at Jaune Arc.

"H-Huh?" Jaune shuddered for a second.

"That's because I was with Jaune the entire time during the Initiation and from there I was chosen along with Jaune, Nora, and Ren as Team JNPR by Professor Ozpin. Nothing much to it at all really. Besides, I felt that Jaune had the qualities he has as a good leader, which is why I am part of JNPR, Ms. Winter." Pyrrha explained as she knew the question was being directed at her, not Jaune.

"Hmm..." Winter made a mental note to herself.

"Yeah! Jaune-Jaune's our leader and there's no one and nothing in this world that will change that. Not in the near future. Not in the long run either. If anyone has a problem with that, I'll break their legs!" Nora said not realizing the context of what she had spoken out of her mouth.

"Then you'll break mine?" Winter challenged Nora.

"What if I said yes?" Nora said teasingly.

"Nora!" Ren shouted out in an aghast manner.

"Oi, Winter!" Weiss was just as aghast.

"Sister?" Winter turned to face Weiss.

"I thought this was just a friendly visit, not to pick brawls with my friends over something so trivial!" Weiss hissed at her.

"*Sigh* you're right. I apologize." Winter said.

"Thank you." Weiss and Ren said simultaneously.

"Now...onto that Faunus." Winter turned serious.

"Ah, yes...Blake. Well...she hasn't woken up yet," Weiss stammered a bit. "The eye injury and the burns on her face have taken quite a toll when she was within blast radius, sister."

"I've only got a limited time here. I need her to wake now." Winter growled.

"Believe me, I want her to as well. You're not the only one who is upset at this." Weiss added.

"Okay, guys, guys, guys! Who or what's going on here?" Yang came in with Taiyang, and Ruby accompanying her with the younger sister helped by Qrow Branwen.

"Yang? I thought you were having a hissy fit?" Weiss snapped at the blonde.

"Keyword "was". I calmed down a bit after me and Rubes had a long time between our uncle and our dad. Then we heard you and her arguing a little bit so we decided to check it out. Turns out Uncle Qrow was right about Ice Queen #2 taking her time to visit her baby sister." Yang explained with her hands on her hips.

""Ice Queen #2?"" Winter glared at Yang.

"Don't look at me. That was Uncle Qrow's jig. I just happened to borrow it from him," Yang pointed her thumb to Uncle Qrow.

Uncle Qrow waved with a smirk, "Yo, Ice Queen #1 or #2 depending."

Weiss and Winter both glared the two down.

"Fine, we'll lay off." Qrow chuckled as he took a drink from his flask.

"You'd better, our sakes," Weiss snarled at the drunken veteran Huntsman before she glared at Ruby and afterwards she face palmed, "Now I can see where your sister might get your terrible puns from."

"Hey, don't mock my sister." Ruby said.

Then a nurse came in, walking from the room where Blake Belladonna was in a coma until now.

"Um, excuse me, guys, you all need to come into Blake's recovery room right now." The nurse said with some worry.

* * *

Everyone who could walk ran towards Blake's room.

Before they walked through the doors, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss looked to each other and after moments of hesitation and dread for what's awaiting them, the three nodded and they pulled the doors open.

Entering in, everyone was met with Blake that had woken up with the left side of her face covered in wraps and bandages making it look like it had been mummified. Blake's remaining eye and expression on her face was that she had probably woken up from a very bad nightmare, not aware of what had transpired during the long days that she had been unconscious.

She was breathing heavily, still in shock with the current situation.

"Blake...?" Ruby asked slowly as she carefully walk-crept towards the shellshocked Cat Faunus, whose look in her remaining eye proved to be depressing and haunting to behold for her and her teammates. "Blake...it's Ruby. I'm here with our teammates."

"I...It..." Blake couldn't say anything. "It's...gone..." Blake gasped.

"Blake...calm down...calm down...it's us," Ruby held out her hands to try to calm Blake with Yang joining in to help as well as the Faunus was her partner as well.

"It's gone...It's gone...," Blake was feeling the left part of her face where her burnt skin was and eye socket where her eye used to be through the bandages.

"Hey hey, shhhhh...it's alright, you're safe with us, Blake," the blonde bombshell chimed in trying to calm her partner, who was increasingly become struck with horrific realization that something else was gone from her face.

Then in a move that shocked everyone, Blake was trying to remove her bandages frantically with her bandaged hands quivering so much.

"BLAKE! What are you doing?! Stop!" Ruby screeched in sheer terror of what her teammate was doing.

"I...I need to see..." Blake said.

Everyone wasn't able to speak, only watch and or act.

"Y-Y-Yang...give me a mirror...," Blake's voice trembled.

"Whoa whoa kitten! No, you better stop right now." Yang waved her hands in front of her signifying to go no further to Blake. But her raven-haired Faunus teammate kept insisting.

"Give...give me...a mirror...," Blake said with her teeth starting grit each other.

"Blake, that's probably not good for you-!" Yang was about to warn her more, but Blake wasn't having any of it as she hollered out in hoarse, angry, desperate voice that sounded like bloody murder or someone in road rage as she snapped at her.

"GIVE IT TO MEEEE!" Blake roared in a way that scared the crap out of everyone, even someone like Qrow, who muttered, "Oh shit..."

"Uh...Uuuuuuhhhhh..." Yang stood still.

When Blake finally took off the bandage wrapped around her left side of her face, everyone gasped in a loud volume with their eyes shrunk in absolute horror and shock of what her left side had transformed into.

And it was much more gruesome than any horror monster Hollywood could imagine. That Blake all the more tragically terrifying as she now stretched out with her right hand now in a clawed position as she screeched out, "GIVE ME A MIRROR, DAMNIT! I NEED TO SEE!"

No one answered.

"...If you won't give me one...THEN I'LL GET ONE MYSELF!" Blake got up and started slowly walking around the room, towards a table where there was a mirror.

But Yang quickly snatched it away.

"Yang!" Blake hissed dangerously like a pissed off leopard at her partner, who was holding the mirror in her strong grip.

"Give IT TO ME!" Blake grabbed the mirror and wrestled with Yang for it.

"No! I won't allow you to scar yourself even further than you already are!" Yang slowly pulled her wrist, which was being held with a surprisingly strong grip by Blake's hand, making the mirror farther from Blake and more difficult for the Faunus to wrestle it from the buxom blonde.

"I...NEED...TO...SEEEE!" Blake then let go of the mirror and winded up a punch and socked Yang right in the forehead.

"Gahh!" That stunned Yang giving Blake the precious seconds to yank the mirror away from Yang's hand. The blond bombshell staggered back a little from having been caught off guard by Blake's maniacal attack.

"YANG! Yang! Are you alright?!" Ruby and Taiyang rushed to check on Yang.

"Blake Belladonna! That was uncalled for!" Weiss stomped right up to Blake only to be harshly shoved back by Blake.

"SHUT! UP!" Blake screamed furiously at her when Weiss crashed onto the floor from being shoved harshly.

"YOU...ALL OF YOU...STAY BACK." Blake hissed as she slowly looked at the mirror.

Looking into the mirror, Blake's remaining eye and her face slowly morphed from anger into sheer fear, shock, and horror when the image of a deformed eye socket and burnt flesh and bloody muscle of what used to be her cheek with some of her black hair gone greeted her. Blake slowly and shakily covered her mouth with her bandaged hand. Muffled whimpers emitted from her covered mouth as she was horrified and aghast of her left side of her face that used to be sexily pristine and beautiful that was now scarred and burnt up with blood vessels exposed and flesh red and raw that was met with where the skin was torn. Blake quickly hyperventilated, muttering 'no' repeatedly with despair flooding in like broken dam unleashed until she could hold it no longer.

She then screamed letting out a screeching roar of horror, anger, sadness, and despair into the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Okay okay okay!" Ruby raced to Blake and did her best to calm her down.

"By Monty...," Jaune was absolutely floored at this point with his jaw dropping to the floor.

"How...HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" Blake screamed as she looked at her eye with her working eye. But then...she saw that her ears were out.

"Oh gods...," Blake realized with shock that with her ears out, her secrets as a Faunus were now out for all to see.

"No..." Blake added,

"Yes. You were secretly a Faunus." Winter began to lower her voice.

"Blake...why...why did you hide this from us?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yang barraged Blake with another question.

"What is so bad about being a Faunus?" Ruby added.

Blake was silent with a blank stare as her mind was so traumatized by the scars of her left side of her face and the fact that her Faunus heritage was exposed along with the eventuality of her previous affiliation with the White Fang that she could not process what was in front of her properly.

Weiss walked up to Blake and grabbed her by the collar of her medical robe.

"ANSWER ME!"

Blake's remaining eye rolled to the back of her skull as she fainted with her mind shutting down as the world around her went dark.

"Woah..!" Weiss let go of Blake and she only covered her mouth.

"Ah...I figured that have might have been too much for the poor kitty cat for one night. Looks like she lost another one of her nine lives tonight," Qrow cupped his chin and shrugged his shoulders as if he had seen this happen before.

"Damn it!" Winter punched a wall.

"Whoa, okay, Winter. I already had to calm my daughter from having to potentially go berserk and burn down the hospital. Please don't make our night any more stressful than it already is by getting us in trouble with the hospital," Taiyang pleaded with the angered Winter Schnee.

"*Sigh* I'm going back to Ironwood. Goodbye." Winter stormed off in rage.

"Winter, wait!" Weiss ran off leaving the others speechless and struggling to grasp what on Remnant had just happened.

Winter stopped, waiting for Weiss to catch up to her.

"Sister...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what had happened. I really am! But I had no idea that it would turn out like this with Blake being so traumatized like that." Weiss profusely apologized.

Winter turned around and hugged Weiss.

"Winter...?" Weiss thought her older sister was going to scold her for her teammate's incorrigible, out-of-character behavior instead of this.

"I'm sorry this has happened." Winter whispered into her ear.

"W-Winter..." Weiss could only say her name.

"You're strong. You'll get through this." Winter said.

"I…I know.." Weiss replied as she hugged her sister back.

Then just when things about to calm down, the sounds of another Bullhead reached the Schnee sisters' ears. The white-haired sisters ran out of the hospital doors to see that Bullhead landing on the streets besides the Bullhead with the Atlesian military logo. The door slide open to reveal the departing passengers. One of them a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wore an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants was a matching sash that wraps around his waist and was secured with a large, silver metal buckle. The other a female cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes, bearing some resemblance to Blake Belladonna. She had short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. These two were none other than Blake's parents: Ghira and Kali Belladonna from the island of Menagerie, a small kingdom colony predominated by Faunus.

"It's The Faunus's parents." Winter said to Weiss.

"Oh Oum...such bad timing," Weiss muttered fearfully as she observed the ticked off, irate expression on Ghira's face making him look like a ferocious lion and the extremely worried, motherly face of Kali as they got off from the Bullhead.

"Where is she?!" Ghira screamed into the air.

"Dear, quiet down! You're going to scare the people here and I am worried that they may take us wrongly for that," Kali tried to calm his nerves down to no avail.

"You! Where is my daughter?!" Ghira pointed to Winter.

"In the hospital that we just got out. You will find your daughter in the recovery room. The nurses will direct you there when you tell them." Winter answered calmly as she could.

Ghira stormed past the sisters and ran into the hospital with Kali following behind.

"How come they didn't recognize us?" Weiss scratched her head as they were right out in the open for Blake's parents to do so, but for some reason they either didn't recognize, or really don't care with their daughter severely injured.

"They probably know about us. They just are...occupied with their daughter." Winter inquired.

"Can't say I blame them, but it's going to be awkward when I get back with them in Blake's room." Weiss hung her head low in despair.

"Uh Huh. You can say that again." Winter replied.

"Schnee!" Ironwood called out from a ways away.

Winter turned to see Ironwood several feet away from the hospital waiting with the military Bullhead behind him.

Winter sighed before she turned to her younger sister, "I have to go. I ask you one thing."

"What is that..?" Weiss asked.

"If I do not return, then keep on fighting for what you believe and cherish your friends, no matter how lowly they might be. And I hope that you have been working on those summoning skills unique to the Schnee family. I may not come out of this mission alive." Winter said with her voice low and saddened with some anxiety.

"I have been. And you have good luck as well. I wish that you do not die while fighting this beast." Weiss replied as she tightened her grip on her sister, not wanting to let go.

"I can't make any promises about this one," Winter replied.

"*Sigh* Just...don't die. Okay?" Weiss pleaded to her big sister.

"It will be a cold day in hell if I let that happen, Weiss. Our Schnee pride will not allow it." Winter reassured her.

"Keep that promise." Weiss requested of her.

"I will ensure its fulfillment. Goodbye, Weiss." Winter departed from her sister.

"Goodbye..." Weiss watched as her sister slowly walked towards the Bullhead.

* * *

In Blake's recovery room within the hospital, the atmosphere was silent with Yang, Ruby, and Nora lifting up the unconscious Blake back onto her bed with the nurse and doctor waiting to reapply new bandages onto Blake's damaged left half of her face while the others just watched somberly.

Not too long afterwards, the frantic footsteps were heard with the clacking of heavy shoes and the clicking of slippers coming from the hallway outside that indicated Blake's parents.

"Oh boy..." Ruby whispered.

"Excuse us! Let us through!" Ghira shoved and pushed his way through the crowd only to come across the ghastly sight of the damage done to his daughter that shocked him right to his heart and punched him metaphorically in the stomach.

"Uh...n-no..." Ghira was shocked at the state his daughter was in.

"Honey...Wha-*GASP!*" Kali nearly had a heart attack upon witnessing the horrific state of the disfigurement her daughter was in and she fell onto her knees as they felt so weak and unstable.

"Oh Oum!" Kali immediately went to hug her daughter.

"M-Mom...Dad!" Blake sobbed as she hugged them back despite the pain of her body.

"I...I'm..." Blake whispered.

"Shh...shh...it's okay..." Kali calmed Blake down like a mother should.

"Blake...daddy's here...your papa lion is here," Ghira didn't fall behind in comforting the distraught Blake with his heartstrings being tugged greatly of seeing his daughter this way after the Bear Kaiju attack several days ago.

While Ruby and the other non-Faunus were watching with their eyes watering, Blake was whimpering in her parent's arms.

"Oh my god, Ren. This is the most moving and adorable thing I ever seen!" Nora said melodramatically wailing to her childhood friend.

"Yeah..." Ren couldn't stop thinking about his deceased parents.

"Oh man, the waterworks just went up by eleven already," Qrow chuckled taking a long sip from his flask.

"You got a problem with it?" Ruby asked Qrow.

"Not really. I'm just saying," Qrow commented.

"Good. Because this is precious." Ruby said.

"Mom. Dad. H-How...did you know what had happened to me in Vale?" Blake sniffed asking her parents while crying with her only good eye.

"We watched the whole thing on the news, sweetie. It was horrible when that ugly bear farted the whole city with you in it! Oh, what I wouldn't give to slap that horrendous beast!" Kali cried.

"And...now...I'm..." Blake kept shuddering.

"Blake, calm down. Calm down. You're not useless." Ghira said to try soothe her.

"B-but..." Blake started crying even harder.

"You can still see with your one remaining eye, right?" Ghira asked her, gertting somewhere with it.

"I can...why do you ask?" Blake asked.

"It is not impossible to fight with just one eye." Ghira suggested carefully.

"Are you saying I can still be a huntress?" Blake asked for confirmation.

"Sweetie...personally, yes. That, however, is ultimately up to your Headmaster to decide." Ghira's tone changed from caring to angry as he mentioned Ozpin, "And speaking of that eccentric coffee drinker, where in Oum's name is he?!" Ghira turned around glaring at everyone else.

"Um...we don't know where he is." Ruby replied with her hands in the air.

"What?" Ghira looked at Ruby, which prompted Taiyang to answer the Faunus.

"Yeah...Ozpin left the hospital not too long after he came and visited to check on my daughters and the students." Ruby and Yang's father answered.

"Did he check on my baby girl?!" Ghira shouted at the group.

"He and Glynda certainly did along with Peter and Barty. They were worried as much as you are, but you know they have other students and the new generation to worry about as well as figuring out how to fix the school and the city blocks after that fiasco," Qrow returned the reply not backing down from Ghira's infuriated, concerned glare.

"That's a relief." Ghira said as he crossed his arms.

"Glad you think so. I know what it is like having to worry for my two precious little princesses everyday that they are not here with me," Taiyang said, which only earned whining complaint from Ruby and Yang.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang pouted at that. Weiss happened to enter into Blake's recovery room at that moment, but Ghira and Kali didn't notice her as they were focused on Taiyang Xiao Long at the moment.

"Oh, um, excuse me. Forgive our rudeness. I didn't catch your name, Mister...um...," Ghira asked.

"Taiyang. Taiyang Xiao Long." Taiyang said.

"Mr...Taiyang." Ghira made a mental note.

"I'm the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Taiyang gestured to the cherry-tipped brunette and the blonde bombshell.

"Hmmm...those two? I'm not sure how they're exactly related to each other, though, with one of them I can clearly see she has your looks," Ghira referred to Yang.

"'Sup." Yang waved with her functional left hand.

"Hey there!" Ruby greeted Blake's family.

"Hello. My name is Kali Belladonna." Blake's Mother said to them.

"And I'm Ghira Belladonna. The ex-leader of the White Fang and father to Blake here," Ghira replied.

"Cool! I'm her team leader, leader of Team RWBY." Ruby squealed excitedly.

"You're the leader?" Ghira asked.

"Yeah, not sold on it either." Weiss jumped in.

"Well, that's too soon given that- Wait a minute...I know you. You're one of Jacque Schnee's children and groomed to be the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, aren't you?" Ghira finally recognized the white-haired girl that he had passed by not too long ago with a briefly wide-eyed look before returning to a neutral, guarded expression.

"Y-yes." Weiss replied, a little cautious now.

"Well...I am frankly surprised that a Schnee would come out of her sheltered upbringing of the Schnee family and have the guts to train I Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. More so that you'd team up with my daughter despite being the race, which...regrettably, caused you a lot of trouble and pain as much as it hurts our own people. That takes a lot of guts." Ghira replied with his hand rubbing his chin.

"*Sigh* Listen..I just want to uphold the Schnee name. I'm just mad that Blake here was a closet Faunus." Weiss snapped.

"Me and Kali kinda got idea the why she would, but I think it is best to hear it from Blake herself when she is in much better shape, isn't that right, sweetie?" Ghira said to Kali.

"If you found out that I was a Faunus...I'd be discriminated against! I'd be kicked out!" Blake explained.

"Aww come on, that's not true! Who or whatever said in Beacon Academy that people who are Faunus would be kicked out? I mean, there have been jerks like Cardin and his goons, but those are the exceptions! Most of us are not like those racist pricks like them!" Nora retorted back at Blake.

"Still...the Faunus are now a hated race. All because of a new leader in the White Fang. The new leadership caused protests to turn violent. Now we were feared by so many. And that would extend over to Beacon. And...Weiss." Blake slowly made her point.

"What's so important about Weiss?" Yang questioned her partner.

"Because nearly all Faunus know about her and her company. How we caused many attacks in Atlas, making it a problem for Weiss's father, Jaques Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company." Blake explained.

"She's right." Weiss confirmed.

"That bad? Are you sure?" Jaune asked the heiress skeptically.

"YES." Weiss growled.

"Oh my...," Ruby covered her mouth as she gulped, "How much bad are you talking about here, Weiss?"

"So much that my father has become a damn dictator. He hates all Faunus. All he cares about is business. And now...my sister and I...had a difficult childhood dealing with the son of a bitch." Weiss clenched her fists.

"Whoa...!" Yang was taken aback about how much Weiss had changed from prissy to now about steaming with built-up rage that she had repressed for so long, especially with the swearing expletive at the end. Qrow whistled at all the steam and hot air that was coming our from the Ice Princess of all people, while Taiyang's eyes furrowed in response to what Weiss had said about her father's abusive relations with his own children with his obsession on maintaining the business's reputation.

Blake on the other hand could only avert her gaze away from Weiss with guilt and regret in her golden eyes.

"W-W-Were there reasons as to why the White Fang attacked Weiss's family and the company, Blake?" Pyrrha inquired, half-hesitating as she wasn't sure what she would hear next.

"That we're not sure about." Weiss answered.

"Weiss...is that true? Or is that a lie?" Nora wasn't convinced, "You have a lot of money and affluence and you're not sure about what went with your family that painted a target on your back?! I doubt it!"

"We have a big target on our back. While little people mess with us since we're so powerful, we still have enemies. And what does my father do? He wants to OBLITERATE them." Weiss answered.

"Maybe he should have considered that when he maltreated so many of the Faunus in the Dust mines that your father's company owns that are in less-than-healthy working conditions," Blake said bitterly.

Weiss exhaled and Blake and Weiss exchanged deathly looks.

"Hon...," Kali muttered to her husband as she was already uncomfortable with the unhealthy tension now in the air between their daughter and the Schnee heiress.

"That's certainly an interesting team dynamic going on in your team, Rubes," Qrow said to his niece with Ruby having a nervous sweatdrop on her head.

"Look, things have escalated quickly with everything that has happened recently, Qrow." Ruby responded to Qrow's comment.

"Go to hell." Weiss hissed to Blake while ignoring the commentary.

"Same to you." Blake and Weiss started stomping towards one another.

"Want me to take out your other eye?!" Weiss shouted.

"I want you to try, asshole." Blake growled as the two locked heads. It looked like there was about to be a catfight...literally…

"You might wanna stop the catfight between your teammates right now cuz' it's about to get real ugly fast," Qrow pointed to the sparks that were now flying between Weiss and Blake, much to Ruby and Yang's dismay, Team JNPR's shock, and anxiety for Kali Belladonna.

"*Sigh* Give me a minute." Yang cracked her neck, since she's had enough bull happen for one day.

She walks up to the two, and pulls on their hair and throws them away from each other. Blake into her parent's arms, and Weiss into Ruby's arms.

"What the hell is your deal, you brute?!" Weiss screeched in a flabbergasted manner as she attempted to smack Yang only to be restrained by her leader and partner.

"Yang! You should have not done that!" Blake hollered at her partner, irate that she prevented her from confronting Weiss.

"You guys would've killed each other if you kept at it." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulder.

"She's right. It's clear that you two really haven't come to terms with each other as you have been wanting to keep your secrets from each other. Not exactly what I call team coherency and unity," Taiyang crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in dismay.

"Argh..." Weiss growled.

"I don't know how Ozpin see you two in choosing you two together in my niece's team, but unless you two can apologize to each other and make up soon, I'll doubt you will last through the year. It's going to affect your team negatively and it will carry over into field when up against the Grimm, putting you at a severe disadvantage. That's what kills a lot of Huntsmen teams. I know...I've seen it happen many times before." Qrow said being sober and serious outside of his usual drunken character.

Ruby and Yang sighed as this wasn't looking good for them.

"As if I'll work with that double-crossing Faunus that has been keeping secrets from her team and did so much to hurt my family in her time in the White Fang!" Weiss snarled at Qrow.

"Yep. This is going to work out great." Qrow continued to make smart remarks.

* * *

At the same time, 80 miles away from civilization, Ironwood's military airborne fleet was on an all-out assault and hunt for the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear and Kong that have both wrecked havoc on Vale in their gigantic, brief brawl.

"Those damn beasts..." Ironwood growled as he kept watch over the skyline.

Winter walked onto the command observation deck where Ironwood was as she was ordered to.

"Report, Specialist Winter," General Ironwood grumbled.

"So far, we have came across nothing that remotely resembles our giant monster culprits, sir." Winter stated in a professional manner befitting of her rank.

"Damn. Anything in the coming miles?" Ironwood asked.

"No...nothing..." Winter answered.

"Keep searching...one of them is bound to be found sooner or later. They are too big to hide that easily even in these dense forests." Ironwood was determined to find any of them, or both and have them hunted down for their actions in endangering Vale.

"Sir!" One of the lieutenants' voices sounded through the speakers of command post.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Ironwood asked him.

"We've just picked up something on visual, and the smell...one of the maintenance crew of the Eagles reported smelling something like blood and flesh rotting in the air." the lieutenant sounded more than perturbed as he kept going, "Like something just died."

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Ironwood demanded an answer.

"We're getting a visual of it right now, sir." The lieutenant's call stopped when the screen showed up what seemed like a black, giant 'hill' at the edge of the forest bordering an actual hill, or small mountain.

"I don't see what's so unusual about it." Ironwood furrowed his eyes at the screen.

"The crew said that the smell is coming from the hill and so did the others of our men on the decks." The lieutenant sounded again.

"Take us closer. It might be something in the hill," Ironwood ordered cautiously, "But stay alert. The bear could still be nearby."

The fleet moved in closer cautiously with everyone's senses being slowly heightened as they approached the massive 'hill' with the repugnant smell getting stronger.

Upon closer inspection, however, Ironwood and Winter's eyes widened with horror and trepidation.

"That's no hill," Ironwood whispered with dread. The "hill" was none other than the dead body of the giant Rock-Clawed Cave Bear with severe claw and bite wounds on its neck and head. The worst part was behind the bear's back that faced the fleet, a huge bloody avalanche of partially eaten lungs, guts and entrails spilled out from its disemboweled stomach and torn up chest and ribs.

"The cave Bear was killed?!" Winter got a visual herself.

"Unbelievable...and repulsive! Ugh, gods!" Ironwood covered his mouth when he was about to vomit from seeing the gory cut up stomach and entrails of the Bear Kaiju.

"Goodness..." Winter averted her eyes at seeing this.

She wasn't alone as the soldiers and other personnel on the ships were horrified and repulsed by the ugly, gutwrenching imagery of pure savagery with their very own eyes as some with weaker constitutions vomited whatever it was they had for dinner.

"What...ate it?" Ironwood asked the lieutenant.

"I-I-I...I don't know. Some kind of Elder Grimm?" The lieutenant didn't sound so sure.

"Argh. Maybe it was that ape. The thing was probably starving." Ironwood suggested.

"Would an ape be capable of inflicting those kinds of wounds, though? Because it would probably need sharp claws on its hands, and if I am not mistaken, I don't see that being very likely, sir." Winter pointed out the flaw in in her superior's suggestion.

"Hmm...then do you have any suggestions as to who did this?" Ironwood turned to face Winter.

"I-I can't really answer that, sir. These wounds...I never seen anything like this before." Winter looked to the bear that had been ravaged apart savagely by something much fiercer than Kong or the bear itself.

"Could it be another monster...? One besides this giant Ape?" Ironwood recommended.

"Looks like it," The lieutenant sounded off again.

"One way to be sure." Ironwood activated the mic and the radio coms for the fleet to hear his order, "Everyone...open the floodlights. Probe the area for clues of the perpetrator and stay alert. I repeat. Probe the area for clues of the perpetrator and stay alert."

"Yes sir." All of the soldiers on the other Bullheads responded.

The search had begun. It wasn't long before one of the Bullheads found something.

"Hey guys! I think you all better come and turn your lights onto here," A pilot of one of the Bullheads had its floodlights flash onto a giant, brown three-clawed footprint with a fourth bulge-like lump in the ground that looked like that of a massive bird.

"A three clawed footprint...? A...Nevermore?" Ironwood questioned.

"Seems that way...though, looks it is part of a trail," the pilot slowly flashed its light onto what looked like a series of those three-clawed footprints that lead into forest and beyond into the horizon with trees crushed.

"Then...it couldn't be a Nevermore. They would fly, not walk." Ironwood ruled out that possibility.

"Could possibly be a new species of giant, Elder Grimm we're looking at here. I think this warrants an investigation that should not be ignored at the slightest, sir." Winter said firmly.

"*Sigh* Ever since this ape came here things have gotten weirder and weirder..." Ironwood groaned as he was annoyed at these revelations.

In one of the Bullheads, one of the two pilots was opening up some beef jerky packets for him as his co-pilot to help them stay awake for the long night. They were chewing on the second and third pieces of the jerky when something wet dripped on top of the Bullhead.

"Uh...did you...hear something?" A pilot asked.

"Yeah...it sounded like..."

Both pilots looked up to the sky.

At first, what they saw freaked them out as it turned out to be blood dripping onto their windshield now.

"B-Blood?!" A pilot stuttered.

"Shit! That's gross!" the co-pilot freaked out from seeing blood drip onto the windshield like from nowhere. Then he, his partner, and the soldiers then heard something else sound out like a reptilian guttural growl high above them.

The two pilots exchanged looks.

"The thing that ate the Cave Bear." One of the pilots said with a hard gulp while sweating on his face.

As soon as the pilot said that, Gorosaurus lunged down onto the body of the Bullhead with its enormous, toothy jaws and chomped it in half and the airborne transport exploded.

And with that explosion, everyone in the vicinity woke up.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the pilots from another Bullhead screamed.

"Uh...we lost Bullhead #4!" One pilot said over a loudspeaker.

"Can you get a confirmation of what destroyed it?!" Ironwood yelled through the speaker.

"They're not responding. I've tried three times now." One pilot said.

"GAAAHHHKKKK!" Only for that pilot and the Bullhead to be destroyed by a another lunging bite of Gorosaurus without warning.

"Wha?! Who's lost now?!" Winter shouted.

"Somebody freaking shoot whatever the hell's ambushing us!" The soldiers already started firing their guns and laser rifles wildly into the unseen darkness of the night with the Bullhead pilots doing the same for the Bullheads with their mounted machine gun.

It seemed like they weren't hitting anything, thanks to the pitch black sky causing only a flash to be seen.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! I said cease firing!" But Winter's orders fell on deaf ears as Gorosaurus roared behind the pitch blackness of the night and everything outside of the commanding airborne warship descended into chaos.

"MEN! CEASE FIRE!" Winter screamed into the loudspeaker, and still nothing was happening.

Another Bullhead was destroyed.

Gorosaurus's tail whipped into another Bullhead, knocking out and tearing the engine away from the body of the Bullhead by sheer force. The Bullhead spun uncontrollably into another Bullhead causing the two to collide and explode.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Ironwood screamed into the loudspeaker.

The Gorosaurus grabbed onto a hapless Bullhead that happened to be in its line of sight with its long arm and grasping raptorial hand claws and munched on it like a metal chicken wing, crushing all of the soldiers in its maw. Two of the pilots fell 300 feet high in the air to their deaths to the forest floor below and parts of the Bullhead crashed onto earth as well.

"Oh my Oum..." Winter kept seeing soldiers dying left and right.

The last Bullhead appeared in front of the commanding warship with one of the pilots screaming, "GENERAL IRONWOOD! GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

Those were her last words before Gorosaurus ended her in one biting lunge that destroyed the entire transport, which revealed the dinosaur's armored, triangular head and thick neck when it emerged out from the darkness out into the flashlights of the ship.

"Holy Monty!" Ironwood exclaimed almost having fallen onto his butt.

Gorosaurus let out a threatening, demonic trumpeting-like roar at the commander warship, baring its double-decker bus-sized fangs and teeth for all everyone to see and be frightful of this very night.

"GET OFF!" Winter grabbed Ironwood and threw him into a tree, and while he wasn't killed immediately, he was slowly making his way down to the ground getting hit by many branches. Winter herself followed suit, with the same thing happening to her.

The warship began firing its guns and cannons at the giant carnivorous dinosaur, but it was too late as Gorosaurus's quickness and power of its lunging jaws and the massive weight and giant bulk of its body pulled the front half of the warship down and ripped it apart from the other half of the ship.

Winter and Ironwood landed on the ground with a large thud.

And both were knocked out cold.

The loud clanging sounds of metal and steel impacting the forest floor signaled the destruction of the Atlesian fleet with the commanding warship exploding into flames. Gorosaurus stomped onto the burning wreckage of the warship with its right foot in the midst of the burning forest that now lit up the night.

The dinosaur cried out a bonechiling roar of victory and poredatory bloodlust to the very heavens that terrible night.

And the military operation intended to hunt Kong and other creatures down turned into a bloody nightmare.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures

Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment

I own my own OCs.

* * *

Chapter 7: **Calm Before the Storm**

Atlesian Specialist, Winter Schnee…and General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military…

Unconscious…knocked out cold…

The two had been like that ever since being forced to abandon ship when Kong's fiercest dinosaurian rival had massacred the entire Atlesian task force into oblivion. They were still knocked out cold underneath the trees of the forest. The only reason why they were not devoured by the Grimm right now was because of the aggressive presence of the Gorosaurus when it went out of its way to eliminate all of them in the newfound territory that it had marked during the days between it had killed the bear and now having to destroy the intruders.

As of now, the predatory giant dinosaur was now consuming the flesh of the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear, unaware of the fallen General and the Specialist four hundred behind it. Underneath the shadow of the colossal Gorosaurus, a shadowy figure discretely grabbed both James and Winter away from the beast and further into the woods. The shadowy figure carried them on his shoulders as he slowly and quietly carried them through the forests as to not attract any unwanted attention.

Approaching a makeshift campsite that the he had made for himself that was 10 miles away from the battlefield modified with wooden pikes placed into ditches strategically positioned around the camp, Terry Hawkins had managed to carry them over and set them onto two extra sleeping bags.

"I don't know about this Aura stuff some of the people along the road had told me, but just because they can heal wounds faster doesn't mean I can just leave them to their devices." Terry pulled out a first aid kit that was actually a Vietnam War medkit salvaged from one of the wreckages found throughout Skull Island. With the money that he had technically stolen from a bandit that previously stole the money from an innocent bystander elsewhere, he bought enough basic medical supplies and some food from convenient gas station to update his inventory along his travel from Vacuo's rainforests. As for the ammunition, he had no clue. Thus, he had to be careful in conserving the ammunition for his guns as they were already depleted to low levels after having to fight off the strange Grimm creatures that seem to roam everywhere in Remnant, but he was already used to that back in Skull Island when dealing with dinosaurs. No, the problem was that whenever there would be a conflict and it would escalate, the negativity would bring these Grimm…sometimes out of nowhere and ruin the whole scheme of things. And not to mention, the feel for this new world and the cultures of the villages that he observed from a distance seemed alien to him. The people that carried these strange weapons that can turn guns into bladed weapons and such seemed dangerous and stronger than the Red Bamboo soldiers.

Speaking of soldiers, as for the man and woman that he was caring for right now, their refined look and hardened appearance along with their white and gray uniform all screamed military at him. Terry and Kong didn't have any good experiences with the military due to the antagonistic, brutal nature of the Red Bamboo. Naturally, Terry was cautious and hostile upon seeing the Atlesian soldiers and their weird metal dolls that were neither living nor dead either. In fact, when he saw the strange Atlesian military ships in the air, he thought of relocating somewhere else to avoid detection until the appearance of the familiar dreadful Gorosaurus that threw the military force into disarray. He had known personally how vicious and ferocious Gorosaurus was to Kong and other monsters such as the T-Rex, especially the hyper ones, even when it wasn't hunting the mega herbivores. To see that ferocity inflicted upon Remnant's military force that he had not known terrified him like it had to him in the past. This was no doubt that this was the Gorosaurus that had harassed the Iwi and him as long as the dinosaur species had first existed on the island, and it would have likely done the same to the Red Bamboo. Terry understood how territorial Gorosaurus was to his rivals and this world's military likely didn't have an inkling of that, or even know that the dinosaur was lying in wait for them given how unprepared they seemed when Gorosaurus ambushed and utterly annihilated them mercilessly.

Though tempted to flee and continue his search for Kong, Terry just couldn't find it in his heart to leave James and Winter to their potential demise at the jaws of Kong's fiercest rival. His compassion won out over the deep-seated fear and animosity towards the military that he had held for years. That was now why he was even bothering to open up the medkit and grab the healing ointment to apply to the bruises and small wounds that General Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee had sustained in their hasty exit from imminent destruction.

"I just hope when they wake up, they don't go ballistic on me after saving their tails," Terry muttered to himself. "On the other hand, I'm glad she's not awake when I have to do this."

Terry then began the process of stripping the general and the specialist of their uniforms.

* * *

 _Early in the morning at 12:30 PM at Ozpin's office with an exhaustive meeting between Ozpin and Blake's parents…_

"So… what you are saying regarding the loss of her left eye is that she can be still be a Huntress, but Blake will have to take on a long medical leave to recover from that and whatever burns she may have sustained. And then use that time to retrain herself to first function with just one eye in her casual life. Am I right, Ozpin?" Ghira questioned the Headmaster skeptically.

"Correct, it wouldn't make any sense for her to try get back into the swing of things with her career as a Huntress with her injuries the way they are now. At least, in a combat sense." Ozpin answered, drinking his mug of coffee.

"Does that mean she can still do her academic studies? I wouldn't want my baby girl's grades to suffer while recuperating and being stuck in her bed for long." Ghira said to Ozpin before he looked to his wife with each still having worry in their eyes as this brought up another important question.

"Speaking of which, where will our poor daughter stay, Headmaster? I know we discussed earlier that our situation in Menagerie is no longer as safe as it used to be with the sudden disappearance of our fishing boats off of our coasts becoming more frequent. However, we…we can't just leave her here with what just happened recently." Kali expressed her distress of the situation.

"She'll rest and recuperate in her team's dorm where it is still the safest for her and more beneficial where her teammates will help her." Ozpin pushing his glasses up his nose bridge to the ridge where they sat perfectly there.

"About that, Blake has…how do we put it…um, a troubled history with friendships and relations during her time in the White Fang, and after her desertion from the organization that I used to lead before I left it when the leadership changed." Ghira sighed at the sad memory of that day.

"That's not something I am not aware of, Mr. Belladonna. I looked through the files on her and figured out most of the pieces, including as to why she would wear that bow for understandable reasons." The silver-haired Headmaster mentioned it.

"Then you probably understand that not all of the people still have taken kindly to having Faunus walk out into the open in public. Hence, why I empathize with my daughter to hiding her Faunus heritage…our heritage…to avoid bringing unwanted attention from those that may not understand the position she's in. Especially after what I told you what happened between her and the Schnee heiress." Ghira slowly shook his head with grimace.

"I do, and that is why I accepted her into Beacon and assigned her to Team RWBY to help break her out of the solitary shell that she has donned ever since her time in the White Fang." Ozpin waved his hand calmly in a confident manner.

"But with that Schnee girl…her family…we, and the Faunus have been butting heads with the Schnee family because of the barbaric practices her father imposes on the Faunus that work to mine the Dust in the Dust mines." Kali placed her hand over her heart. "Having Weiss Schnee as that teammate is all the more reason why she is so fearful to reveal her heritage to the world and seeing the negative reaction towards our daughter and also us only justifies it."

"Ms. Belladonna, your daughter cannot always afford solace for herself from retreating away from problems, whether it is personal or on a larger scale. She has to learn to not only listen to the other side and then speak out her experiences and beliefs with transparency, but she has to learn to reconcile her differences with the other in finding common ground and/or the willingness to forgive the other party for her transgressions. If she keeps running away and hiding herself from the issue at the heart of it, she'll never find any fulfillment in her quest for equality between humans and Faunus." Ozpin stated firmly as he planted his elbow s on his desk and had his clasped hands in front of his face. "That's another reason why I assign my students into Huntsmen teams for that very purpose apart from having better chances of survival up against the creatures of the Grimm."

"I know that…don't tell me like my husband and I are ignorant of that, but…but…," Kali stammered with her emotions getting the best of her, "…is just Blake's hurt…and that Schnee…pick…p-picked…picked on her at the worst time…"

Ozpin sighed as he replied carefully, "Yes…Mr. Branwen told me about that."

"And it almost spiraled out of control and it was only thanks to Mr. Taiyang's older daughter that it stopped, but it didn't stop Weiss from giving us bit of an earful." Ghira said. "Seeing where she's coming from though, it's understandable why. The only thing I told her was that we tried our best when I led the White Fang, but it just wasn't enough to click to the corporate owners that we pleaded with them peacefully. I can't help, but doubt the longevity of Team RWBY cuz' I know something like this between our daughter and Weiss Schnee may take a long time to resolve."

"That I am afraid it will have to be up to both Blake and Weiss to reconcile to each other and that will also fall under Ms. Rose's responsibility to guide them back together." Ozpin responded. "You came here wondering what you and Ms. Belladonna can do to help your daughter further. Mr. Ghira…by coming here, risking the safety of your people and duties as chieftain of Menagerie to ensure Blake is okay and comforting her, you have done more than enough to help her get through the crisis. That said, I can't emphasize enough that risks, injuries, and even death are the unfortunate parts of the job description of being a Huntress. Your daughter was aware of those risks the moment she vowed to become one to move beyond her past."

"I know…we know that," Ghira's fists shook with barely contained anger as he was experiencing many different emotions right now from hearing something that sounded like it was inadvertently offhanded to him. "Aren't we all aware of that?! But that doesn't change the fact that you and your school failed to react appropriately and swiftly towards that monster bear that nearly killed our baby girl and cost her left eye! Me and Kali asked her to leave the White Fang with us because precisely of the path she was going down with. And I know we can't stay here long and risk the safety of the Faunus on the island with whatever's sinking our fishing ships at an alarming rate, but for you to tell us that there's nothing more we can do, you…"

Then Ghira felt his wife's hand grabbing onto his arm firmly with slow shake of her head with her cat ears down, "Hon…no."

"Kali, Oz-"

"Ghira…this is ultimately the choice that Blake made. Ozpin, everyone, Blake…we…had no idea that bear was going to attack them. No one has seen a non-Grimm creature attack cities, hon. You can't entirely blame Mr. Ozpin. They did their best as did our girl." Kali said.

"And it wasn't enough." Ghira growled deeply. "Blake is in the hospital because of Ozpin's failure to respond to the situation at hand."

"Do you think if we'd be any better than Ozpin if all of the sudden a Grimm appeared within Menagerie without any warning?!" Kali hissed at him. Her words caused the Panther Faunus to give pause at that.

"Think about it, Ghira. If it was the other way with us being in the crossfire, would you blame our daughter for not being there even when she's doing her best to do so?" Kali asked.

"Kali!" Ghira was shocked. "Of course not, but…b-but…"

"As much as I love our girl and would love to still protect her, but Blake's no longer a little princess, hon. She's an adult and can make her own decisions. If we force her to go home with us against her will just because of something that was not entirely within Ozpin's control, then we will be no better than the White Fang under Sienna Khan's leadership."

"Blake is still our princess and for us to have to witness her debilitating injury breaks my heart, Kali."

"So did mine, Honey, but this is her life and we can only guide her now. I don't want to be the ones that become her stumbling blocks out of wanting to keep her safe."

"Neither do I, but I just don't want her to…you know," Ghira tilted his face downwards.

"I know you don't. I love you and Blake loves you because she knew we love her even when she chose to stay with the White Fang for the sake of her old friends at the time." Kali hugged him tenderly to soothe his nerves.

"Yes…you're right. She respected our decision to leave the White Fang even if she didn't know and agreed with us back then. Then we must do the same, Kali." Ghira hugged his wife back with the same tenderness as she did.

The two were enveloped in silence in their embrace until Ozpin's soft thud of his mug onto his desk after he drank his coffee brought the silence to a halt. They had forgotten about the silver-haired Headmaster in their father-mother argument, much to their embarrassment…somewhat. Fortunately, Ozpin didn't seem fazed with the fact that he was briefly sidelined from the drama that unfolded in front of his eyes, which to him, was quite entertaining in some ways, but he knew the gravity of the situation well enough not to enjoy it too much. So he put on a neutral smile to keep his thoughts a mystery to Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna.

"Sorry if I accidentally interrupted the moment...," Ozpin said, which prompted Ghira and Kali to pull away from each other with embarrassing blushes on their cheeks with the former stammering as he muttered while scratching his head, "Oh…um…sorry about the family drama you had to witness…"

"Yes, forgive us, Headmaster, especially my husband as he can be overprotective and high strung for Blake at times." Kali bowed down her head in apology.

"There's no need for apology, you two. It's understandable that you would be anxious and worried for your daughter's safety like any parent would and it certainly won't be the last. I also understand that all of this is overwhelming to you and rightfully so…for all of us. We have never faced this kind of threat before and it will take time to process all of it. A resource that we may no longer have." Ozpin then walked up to the coffee maker with the jug half-full of coffee as he then poured more out coffee into the mug. "Now back to the topic at hand, one thing you can do first is to give Blake a choice of whether she'll go back to Menagerie with you to recover where she'll be likely to be safer, or that she can stay with Beacon, her teammates, and us to help her recover. Either way, it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah because then that boils down to whether she should try training to function with her only good eye or undergo surgery to get her eye socket replaced with a prosthetic, cybernetic eye." Ghira mouth line tightened at that. "How long do you think it will take for Blake to master her skills with her just her right eye?" He asked curiously.

"*sigh* It varies from individual to individual with some Huntsmen being able to get over it and get used to fighting well with just one eye while others may take a longer time to get used to their new reality. To give a frank and conservative estimate at best, I'd say about a month, or less." Ozpin stated.

"What about the eye surgery?" Kali inquired softly.

"That…approximately about two weeks or so, but that's not counting the additional checkups and the symptoms of occasional headaches and sight disorientation from the brain having to get used to having a prosthetic attached to her brain." The Headmaster drank his coffee with caution in his voice.

"So…in other words, around the same length of time or longer if Blake desires to go with this option," Kali sighed causing her and Ghira to look each other with worry.

"That'd be about right with what the doctor might say for Blake's condition." Ozpin replied.

"It's going to be costly either way. I can already tell Mr. Taiyang is already pulling his head out when he would see the medical bills for his daughters. We already have enough to dread of with the medical expenses for our daughter's recovery. That eye prosthetic surgery is very expensive." Ghira grunted and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Yes, but we have to think what's best for her." Kali pointed out.

"Yes, but then again, it will have to be Blake's decision, which is what boils down to. We can only give her advice, although…at this point, I'm not sure what kind we can give her that will help her." Ghira said sadly, "And given her mental state, that will be even more difficult."

Kali breathed through her nose with her ears flattened against her head as she and her husband were now wondering with anxiety whether Blake is ready to make that choice or not. She then turned to Ozpin. "Headmaster…I know this might be a difficult one to answer, but in your opinion, which of the options that we're presented with do you think that Blake will likely choose when we ask her?"

"That will be hard to say for certain," Ozpin said with a tired smile, "But whatever she chooses, this academy's staff and I will do whatever we can do to support her."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the wilderness of Sanus continent (Where Vale and Vacuo were situated)…_

Gorosaurus finished devouring ninety percent of the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear meat leaving only a blood-covered, partial, skeletal carcass with bits of flesh left, chomped off bones, and remnants of the rocky scales that were on the bear's wrists and deemed too tough for the dinosaur to chomp through. The predatory dinosaur stomped through the forested wilderness for some miles until it came across a lake just barely large enough for the beast to drink and wash the blood off from its razor-sharp teeth. It wasn't as vast as the lakes back on Skull Island, but with everything else that seemed smaller than the reptile was used to, it would have to do.

The beast began to drink "small" gulp loads of water from the lake to satisfy its thirst as much as it could allow.

Well…small…to the massive prehistoric beast's perspective.

To the human observer, the gulps were anything but small. Gorosaurus was actually taking in hundreds upon hundreds of gallons of water in about twenty, so-called small gulps. If it were Skull Island's lakes which were more like the Loch Ness or the Amazon in size and depth, the Gorosaurus would drink more than that and it would have been enough to level this lake to half its current depth.

The beast was inadvertently swallowing up some of the fish in its maw, but the Allosaur-like dinosaur didn't care or wasn't aware that they were there at all as it was too focused on satisfying its thirst. Blood seeped into the water staining it blood red as the dinosaur washed its toothy jaws underneath the faint glow of Remnant's broken moon.

* * *

 _In Ozpin's office…_

Ghira and Kali tiredly bowed their head respectfully to Ozpin.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Ozpin, despite the…unpleasantness of my anger and frustrations I vented upon you, which is unbefitting for someone of my position." Ghira said to the Headmaster.

"No need to get all apologetic with me. I understand that you have every right to worry for your daughter's safety as every father should. I should be apologizing for not responding to the bear monster attack sooner." Ozpin stated.

"Well…can't always be prepared for everything that life throws at you. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably be scrambling to even get the police mobilized to help with the evacuations." Ghira chuckled with Ozpin and Kali doing so exhaustively at his somewhat dark humor.

"Nonetheless, Ozpin, you have given us quite a handful to think about. Ghira and I will discuss more about this on our own." Kali replied.

Ozpin nodded before he offered, "Do you all need a place to stay for the night?"

"Nah…we already bought a hotel room for the night or two. So we're okay, but thanks for the offer, Ozpin. It's time for us to retire for the night." Ghira said.

"Goodnight to you, Ghira." Ozpin responded.

Ghira turned around and he and Kali left with Glynda having just left the elevator that just took her to Ozpin's office right now. Glynda and the Belladonnas briefly bowed to each other and said their goodnights before the latter went into the elevator and departed. The elder Huntress watched the elevator leave before she turned her attention back onto Ozpin as he then approached him.

"Glynda…what brings you here so late at night? You seemed irritated more than usual," Ozpin deducted from sensing the aggravation hidden behind her stoic mask.

And he wasn't far off from the mark. Glynda's stoic façade disappeared when she had to swallow hard many times to keep her anger, aggravation, and worry that were threatening to burst out from her. She then finally answered,

"It…It's about Ironwood…Ozpin," Glynda muttered and the moment she said it in such a manner, Ozpin's tired smile faded to a more serious and disappointed expression as he could probably guess what happened to his old, brash friend.

"What's with Ironwood that troubles you?" Ozpin asked her.

"That's the thing that worries me…and aggravates me," Glynda responded with her teeth gritting each other emotionally. "It's been hours since he left to hunt for the giant ape and the giant bear and he hasn't been heard since then. I felt something went horribly wrong and I tried to contact him multiple times only to hear nothing. Oz, I…I…I want to believe that hardheaded metal head is alright and he might be in just a long night patrol, but…after what we just witnessed recently, I'm not sure. This terrible twisted feeling in my gut only worsens the doubt."

Ozpin hummed lowly as he absorbed Glynda's words. He next responded, "Glynda, you're not the only one that feels something might have happened to Ironwood. Until we have evidence or calls from his patrol, speculation is all we have. Left unchecked, it could turn into paranoia."

"Why wouldn't I be? I knew this would happen, and we tried to warn him, but…noooo. He had to be all guns blazing and the only thing he thinks in his head." Glynda stated sternly.

"He was doing what he thinks is best for us, despite his methods being questionable and offhandedly at times." The Headmaster took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge between his eyes, "Glynda, there's nothing more we can do at this point. The only option forward is to focus on rebuilding and fortifying our defenses. Let the Atlesian military send rescue parties to look for survivors."

"And hopefully soon because I…it would spell trouble for all of us if we really lost James."

Ozpin nodded slowly while grunting in acknowledgement of how dire the situation was growing into as he drank his coffee.

* * *

 _In the hospital…Morning 2 PM…_

A currently right-eyed Blake Belladonna with her left side of her face bandaged once more hadn't been able to sleep. Lights were no longer on, leaving the room dark. The rest of her teammates and Team JNPR were already sleeping in their respective recovery rooms in the hospital. She was kept awake not only by the dull pain in where her left eye used to be and the burns located on her face.

Nightmares haunted her. Nightmares about her time being part of the White Fang under Adam's leadership leading to her abandonment of the organization that was turning out for the worse when the Faunus were killing innocent humans in their riots. But the most terrifying of all was when she saw herself being a deformed, monstrous version hell bent on revenge and bloodlust that had grown from the scars of her left face. In that nightmare, the monster Blake became worse than Adam when she saw her friends die no matter how much good she wanted to do. When she gave into the same despair and hatred that made Adam the monster he was now, she indiscriminately killed any man or Faunus that stood in her path of revenge. The nightmare ended when she was standing on a bloody mountain of corpses with the monster Blake being worse off than before as she was more like a skeletal zombie than anything with her stomach deprived of any organs and teeth stained with blood of the corpses.

Blake woke up from her nightmare when the monster version of herself lunged at her.

"Oum…damnit…," Blake kneaded her bandaged forehead with her one hand. She was trying to calm herself down when she was sweaty and terrified of the horrific imagery of the dream. The feeling of the cloth wrapped around her left side of her head served to remind her of the reality she was in. She quickly grabbed a cup of water from a nearby tray and shakily, she brought it to her mouth with her hands shivering. The troubled Cat Faunus slowly swallowed the water with the cool, fresh feeling starting to refresh her down a bit before the cup was emptied. Blake sighed softly before she put the cup down back onto the tray. The Faunus wiped the sweat away from her brow.

Seeing the mirror next to the tray, she grabbed it and looked at her burnt off, damaged left half of her face that was now covered in cloth. She couldn't take it off in order for the scarring to heal for a while. But the scars ran deeper into the flesh than she thought when she stared at the mirror for a few moments and the gory visage of Nightmare Blake Belladonna flashed briefly replacing her own.

Blake dropped the mirror out of unprepared shock with terror in her eyes and it shattered, but she was numb to the sound when she was too scared to notice with her mind repeating the imagery of the horrific monstrous version of herself.

"How...how did this...happen?" Blake stuttered as her hands shook.

Blake brought her shaking hands slowly to her head with her breathing erratic.

As she did, she noticed she was alone in the hospital room, after everyone left her a broken, damaged mess. And with this, she felt alone again.

Blake quietly sobbed and mourned in silence until that was broken when she felt a warm hug. This time coming from none other than Yang Xiao Long, who had heard the mirror shattered from her own recovery room.

"You alright?" Yang asked in a motherly tone.

"No...," Blake sorrowfully responded with such gloom as she dejectedly buried her head into Yang's shoulder and hair. She sniffed and cried softly.

"There there..." Yang patted Blake's head.

"Of all the people...why me?" Blake cried with a heartbreaking whisper with her tears staining Yang's beautiful golden hair.

"You weren't the only one, Blake." Yang replied to Blake as she leaned her head on Blake's.

Blake let out no more words as she cried into the night this time with the golden dragon and her warm flames to comfort her troubled, dark soul. Yang let a single tear fall from her eye that night.

* * *

 _Next morning..._

Ruby woke up with the sun shining brightly onto her window and through it, lighting up the room she was in. Her silvery eyes blinked as they were about registering the morning sunlight.

Ruby leaned up to see no one else in her room at the time.

"Huh...I figured Dad might be here..." Ruby said to herself.

"Hey, Ruby...I got you some breakfast." Taiyang came into the room carrying a tray of toast full of jam, eggs, and cookies & milk.

"Thank you, Dad." Ruby then started to reach out for the tray to eat the cookies immediately.

"How are the burns? Are they healing okay, Rubes?" Taiyang sat down onto the chair as he took out a blueberry muffin to eat.

"They are slowly healing. I feel a little better." Ruby replied as she used her pillow to support her back while sitting up.

"That's good to hear, and it shows. I am glad that you and Yang are okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you two," Taiyang said.

"Yeah...same here..." Ruby and Tai then went into a silence.

Taiyang sighed as he continued on, "Ruby...I know you're technically not at the age yet where you can start making decisions for yourself, and neither is Yang, but...," Taiyang munched on his doughnut, "...you're at Beacon right now. You're growing up to become a Huntress. Just like your mom."

"Dad...we talked about this...I want to become a Huntress just like the heroes in the stories," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't let me finish. I know its up to you and it's your own decision at this point and I allowed you when Ozpin decided to bump you up. However, in all honesty, recent events have led me to question his decision, my life's decisions, and...I can't help, but be worried for you more so right now than I ever have been before." Taiyang replied.

"I...well...that's understandable...I get it. You're my father. You're supposed to care for me." Ruby replied as she looked into her dad's eyes.

"The thing is...my instinct is to bring you all back to Patch and get away from the giant unknown monsters, but then, it puts me in a dilemma because...," Taiyaing rubbed the bridge between his eyes, "...I don't wanna tear you all away from your dream for the sake of trying to keep you safe."

"..." Ruby remained silent on the matter.

"Sorry for saying stuff like this out loud from my mind. it's just...," Taiyang covered his face with his hand after he finished eating the doughnut as he was still processing what had happened the last few days with the Bear Kaiju attack and Kong's sudden presence. "...I don't know."

"Hey, it's hard to collect your bearings after that. I get it.

"Can say the same about you, Yang, and your friends. That was crazy and surrealistic almost. I mean animals being the size of some of the Elder Grimm? I mean...seriously, it's like going through a dream. A weird one at that." Taiyang chuckled somewhat with dry humor.

"Yeah...crazy..." Ruby chuckled.

"But I'm sure nothing is crazier than Yang's puns. Speaking of which, when I went to her recovery room, she wasn't there. Instead, I found her sleeping with Blake. The poor kitty cat...," Taiyang's face became sullen and sympathetic when mentioning the Cat Faunus teammate.

"Sleeping? Like..." Ruby trailed off.

"Like best friends...one is clearly traumatized and hurt by everything, not just with the bear monster disaster I think." Taiyang mentioned.

"Like...best friends..." Ruby slowly said.

"Yeah, so like Yang for her to care for someone clearly in pain," Taiyang said with a happy smile for his older daughter.

"Yep...she's like that to everyone." Ruby added.

"Yeah, though she really needs to temper that hotheaded temper of hers in the long run," Taiyang pointed out Yang's personal flaw, which was both her strongest and weakest point.

"Yeah...it's her greatest asset and biggest weakness...A double edged sword.." Ruby replied.

"Hmmm...," Taiyang nodded his head in acknowledgement of that before his head turned serious, "Got that right, but I think you should be more worried about Blake's mental state and the fact that she and that Schnee girl are now about to walk on each other's eggshells."

"Speaking of which...where is Weiss?" Ruby asked Taiyang.

"Weiss...she's...how do I put it? Um...uhhh...she's more or less very quiet and something in between sulking and scowling in the recovery room. You know, kinda like an awful mix between being torn up, confused, and angry at the same time." Her dad replied carefully with some apprehension for the heiress's current behavior in light of the revelation about Blake's Faunus heritage last night.

"And she's in her room right now?" Ruby wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, but she's really moody," Taiyang warned her.

Ruby looked at her door. She felt like someone had to talk to her.

"I'm not sure if you should go in there when she's really that crabby and refusing to talk to anyone." Taiyang cautioned his younger daughter.

"Yeah...But..." Ruby stopped herself with a worried expression.

"I think you should give her some room and time to calm down," Taiyang suggested, "She only found about Blake's true nature yesterday and has not yet enough time to cool down and think."

"..." Ruby looked at the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Weiss's recovery room...

"Blake... Tch." Weiss scoffed at simply thinking about Blake.

"I knew I felt there was something fishy about her, especially with her bow," Weiss said to herself.

"She was weird from the start...especially how she knew my name when we first met..." Weiss pointed out.

"And how she was familiar with the Schnee Dust Company. Only a former White Fang member could have known about it and she was that all this time!" Weiss slammed her fists onto the pillow and buried her face furiously into it.

"She...she's...*Sigh* why did she hide it from us?" Weiss asked herself yet again.

Weiss withdrew her head from her pillow as she then went to grab a cup of water that was on a tray next to a plate of bacon and eggs with pieces of apple and grapes.

"*Sigh* Damn it...how could this all go to hell?" Weiss swore as she looked at the door to her room.

"Should I..."talk" to her now?" Weiss continued her train of thought.

"I don't know...," Weiss cupped her face with her hands and breathed through her nose, "Gods...I think I am going crazy, but what do I do?"

Minutes of inaction ticked by. Then...

"I think I better call my sister just to clear my head," Weiss took a bite of her bacon and eggs before she pulled out her Scroll to call her older sister. After a while of beeping, she received no response from Winter.

"Huh...Winter's not answering...eh, she's probably very busy right now." Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

Weiss put the call to an end, ignorant of what had befallen onto Winter.

"So I can't talk to Winter about this...and I'm still as angry as ever...GRRRAAAAH!" Weiss nearly lashed out as she slammed her fists on the table she was eating her breakfast on.

Then she heard an urgent knock on the door.

"Ms. Weiss, it's Glynda Goodwitch." The disciplinarian's voice sounded from outside the recovery room.

"Miss Goodwitch? Hold on..." Weiss got up from her chair and walked to the door and opened it.

"Ms. Goodwitch. I am surprised that you would come here to the hospital." Weiss said politely to the elderly Huntress.

"Don't be, Ms. Weiss. I may not be the fluffiest or the kindest in my critique towards you and some of your peers for their juvenile behavior, but that doesn't mean that I don't worry for you whenever you all are hurt like this after such a horrific monster attack." Glynda softened up with a small smile, "I am more relieved that you are well and recovering as you should."

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss bowed her head in gratitude to the teacher. Glynda nodded back.

"I have many questions that have been burning in my head for quite some time, ma'am." Weiss said.

"Do please ask, Weiss." Glynda replied.

"*Sigh* Did you really know about Blake being not only a Faunus, but that she used to be part of the White Fang like her parents?" Weiss asked the very question that surprised Glynda.

She took a few seconds to answer, but said: "I did. However, she requested that the headmaster and I keep it a secret from all of Beacon and its other staff members." Glynda answered.

"I am afraid it no longer applies to me, my team, Team JNPR, Ruby and Yang's father and uncle anymore." Weiss retorted, "Not after Blake's scars."

"R-Right...where is she right now?" Glynda asked the heiress.

"Right in the recovery down to your right after mine and facing Ruby's recovery room. But don't expect me to go in there...at least, not yet, I think." Weiss said with a disgruntled expression.

It took a bit for Glynda to get the picture of what happened between the two before she sighed. She said,

"Ms. Schnee, I know how difficult it is for you, given your family's bad blood with the White Fang, but this is not something you can hang onto for long."

"How can I let this go? Because of everything the Faunus have done to my family...they've caused me and my whole family to begrudge them and hate them to the point of slaving them." Weiss growled.

"Wait...what?" Glynda caught onto this scheme.

"Uh...um..." Weiss stuttered.

"Ms. Schnee...enslaving...Faunus...?" Glynda glared onto Weiss with a stony gaze armed with eyes more fiery than ember with more than enough fire to burn a hole into her soul.

"L-Look...it was all my father's idea, I assure you." Weiss tried to get some of the heat off her.

Glynda breathed through her nose and quickly took a paper cup and filled it with water from the sink. She drank the water to calm herself down before she could fly into irritable rage.

Afterwards, she replied more calmly, "And your family? Were they okay with going along something like that, Ms. Schnee?"

"They were...they almost...relished in it..." Weiss replied to Glynda's question.

"Almost?" Glynda raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't know...but I got the feeling that they enjoyed slaving Faunus...of course they kept this under wraps...even from James Ironwood..." Weiss replied.

"And why didn't you?!" Glynda shouted.

"Because it was destroying the honor that used to be with my family name when my father took over from my grandfather!" Weiss answered back.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Because they would punish you? Possibly kill you?" Glynda pressed Weiss.

"I...I...," Weiss stammered, not being able to come up with an answer or excuse for the first time.

"Hm. That only confirms my suspicions. They would've hurt you." Glynda said.

Weiss looked down with her head hung low in shame now being in Blake's similar position not too long when her dark secret was out.

"Never would have thought." Glynda said as she took a sip from her cup.

Weiss remained silent still as she now wondered if this was like for Blake for her association with the White Fang and the potential harm it could do to her own wellbeing and her friends.

"I..." Weiss stayed silent as she looked at the ground.

"Then maybe it's no wonder why Winter joined the army," Glynda said.

"So she could get away from my father?" Weiss questioned Glynda.

"Probably so." Glynda responded, "I have no doubt that she might be the first choice for his heiress to take over the company, but somewhere along the way, she probably rebelled by joining the military."

"And you..." Glynda turned around to look at Weiss. "You joined to help reclaim your lost family honor."

"Kind of...I wanted to be a Huntress, but my father wouldn't allow it. So I had to bargain a deal with him and for that, I had to beat a Grimm Knight. That's where I got my scar. I won in the end and my father allowed me to leave to attend Beacon. My intention is not his ambition. I want to be my own person. That's mainly why I joined Beacon, ma'am." Weiss stated.

"Wow. I guess that also explains why your ponytail is on the side of your head, and not the back." Glynda hypothesized.

"True...very much true..." Weiss stated, now thinking how similar it was for Blake to have her cat ears hidden rather than exposed.

Glynda mummed.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you." Weiss said softly.

"*Sigh* I understand your situation, but it still wasn't a good idea. Especially since you were lying about that and keeping it a secret from everyone." Glynda said.

"I know...in hindsight, I should have seen this coming." Weiss confessed.

"...I'll need to tell Ozpin, you know." Glynda replied.

"What?!" Weiss screeched.

"Yes, sooner or later, he will figure you out." Glynda slowly nodded. "I'd rather not have it be the latter where it gets more complicated."

"*Sigh* Then I hope that he'll understand why I did what I did." Weiss said as she sat down on her bed.

"He will, but...," Glynda's expression then turned more saddened and concerned as she said next, "...that's not the real reason why I am here."

"Then why are you here?" Weiss asked as she looked at Glynda.

"It's your sister...," Glynda said sounding melancholic and worried.

Weiss then jumped up.

"What about her?!"

"I tired contacting James Ironwood, her superior, many times last night. This morning I tried again only to end up with the same result...no response. Winter told you that she was in a military campaign against the giant beasts that fought each other tooth and claw, destroying Vale several nights ago, didn't she?" Glynda pointed out.

"Y-Yes..." Weiss stuttered.

"I fear something has gone wrong with the expedition." Glynda said darkly.

"Shit." Weiss swore under her breath.

"At least, that's what my gut instinct has been telling me. Though, it may be only day one since he and Winter left technically, but Ironwood has always been speedy with his updates to me and Ozpin about what's happening with our respective academies. So for him to be gone that long without telling me or Ozpin anything is starting to worry me." Glynda said carefully not to give away too many secrets about her and Ozpin's more clandestine dealings with James Ironwood and Qrow Branwen.

"Do you have any proof if this is the case?" Weiss asked cautiously.

Glynda slowly shook her head, "No...I don't. Like I said, it's a gut feeling. We'll only find out when the news will pick up on their fleet...hopefully." She said, but was unsure of her response as the expedition probably ventured deep into the wilderness far from civilization, making the chances of the news network stumbling upon the fleet quickly more unlikely than anything.

"You're...not really making me less nervous." Weiss pointed out.

"In truth, I'm as nervous as you are. However, I cannot let that cloud my judgment and dictate me into doing something rash that would neither help Ironwood, you, the other students, Ozpin, or anyone else for that matter." Glynda said breathing slowly.

"Wow. How do you stay so calm?" Weiss asked the good witch.

"Took me years of experience and error to understand it. Many years longer to apply it." Glynda drank her cup.

"I can see that." Weiss replied as she nodded as well.

"Yes. However, witth that said, I need to check up on the others. If you excuse me," Glynda got up.

"Of course." Weiss got out of the way of Glynda as she left.

* * *

 _Deep within the forest..._

Winter groggily fluttered her eyes open to have sunlight greet her as it penetrated through the canopy and onto the makeshift campsite she's in.

"Ugh...Damn...last night was grueling..." Winter grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

She looked around the makeshift campsite to see huge wooden stakes pointed outwards, a burnt out campfire, and the glimpse of a military green and brown camo tent from the corner of her eye.

"Where...where am I...?" Winter said to herself.

Winter lethargically tried to stand up, but found her legs to be wobbly, causing her to sit down onto the sleeping bag with hard fall onto her butt. Not to mention that her head was throbbing with pain and she felt some cloth wrapped around her forehead. "Damn...hit my head hard."

"Who...took care of me..?" Winter asked as she continued to feel her forehead.

No one answered her. Only the chirping of the birds did.

"Huh...I wonder who did..." Winter whispered to herself.

Then she heard something rustle in the bushes in front of the camp site and it put her on high alert.

"Oh shit." Winter tried to get up but she couldn't with her head injury.

The rustling got louder and louder making Winter all tensed up and scared she had not felt in a long time as she was without her sword. That was until a man wore what looked like brown flight goggles from World War II on his head and then a battered U.S. army jacket from the Vietnam War partially opened walked out from the bushes carrying a dead deer on his shoulder.

"H-huh?!" Winter looked at the man with a weird look on her face.

"Lucky I got a buck-" Terry Hawkins stopped when he saw that Winter was up.

"Oh...oh crap." Terry said.

"W-w-who are you?" Winter asked the stranger warily.

"Y-are you alright, miss?" Terry asked as he kneeled down to Winter's level.

"Yeah...are you the one that...made all of this?" Winter gestured to the campsite around her.

"Yes, I did." Terry replied.

"And were you the one that rescued me and my superior?" She asked carefully.

"Right. Although that man is a lot heavier than I thought he would be..." Terry said, scratching his head.

"Yes...well...he does go heavy on the prosthetics. Can't blame you there, honestly." Winter said.

"Prosthetics?" Terry questioned Winter.

"Let's just say he lost half of himself in many battlefields against the Grimm monsters. Part of his body replaced with mechanical limbs." She explained.

"Huh, really?" Terry looked at Winter in interest.

Winter examined him carefully with a sharp eye. "I take it that you are not around here."

"No, I actually live around here." Terry replied to Winter.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I traveled to a lot of places and met different kinds of people. I have never seen anyone like you before nor that outfit you're wearing." The specialist didn't buy him for a minute.

"Trust me. I live around here. I just happened to find you on a whim. Although...I was a little mad with all the noise last night. All those explosions were not very easy to sleep with. And along wasn't happy." Terry groaned.

Winter looked at him skeptically.

"What?" Terry asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What you said makes sense that you are implying to be some kind of wildman, or would have, if it not for the fact that the whole place is swarming with Grimm." Winter stated.

"What the heck is a Grimm? You kept mentioning...these dark monsters as 'Grimm'." Terry asked her curiously.

"You...you don't know what Grimm are? Okay...you're pulling my leg." Winter replied as she chuckled slightly.

"No...I have no idea that you call these dark demons I've encountered Grimm. Can you tell me what exactly are they are?" Terry asked with more of a serious bite to his words.

Winter looked at him with her eyes widened out, genuinely dumbfounded of his response. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No! For Oum's sake, tell me what Grimm are!" Terry shouted at Winter.

Winter took a deep breath and face palmed herself as she tried to process the extent of his ignorance of what she and everyone else on Remnant consider as normal. She then looked to him with a stern expression on her face. "Fine...but I can't believe that you nothing about them. Okay, you're going to have to sit down because it's going to be long."

"Alright..." Terry sat down as he brought the deer he caught towards a campfire.

As soon as Terry put the deer down near the campfire, he asked her a question, "So what's with all of them being all over the place?"

"Well, we don't know where they originate from. That's something I can't answer." Winter replied.

"Okay...maybe that's not exactly good to know, but what about the strange bony armor and all of that? Why do these demons look like Skull Crawlers?" Terry asked her the next question about their appearance.

"Skull Crawlers?" Winter questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"You don't know about the Skull Demons?" Now it was turn for Terry to raise his own eyebrow in confusion.

"No...the only monsters I know are the Grimm." Winter replied.

"Are there other monsters that attack you and your people?" Terry said.

"No." Winter painfully shook her head.

"Nevermind. Tell me why do they look so sickly, emaciated, and dark like walking soulless skeletons?" Terry breathed slow and deep backing off a bit.

"Don't know why. Again, we don't really know...what they are." Winter said again.

"What do you mean?" Terry was perplexed by Winter's answer

"All we know about them is that they exist...and that they never stop coming...and they are attracted to fear." Winter added.

"Attracted to fear? What makes that so special to them? An animal predator like a dinosaur, crocodile or a lizard can do the same. They also smell fear and be attracted to the prey that smells of fear and blood, do they not?" Terry replied, not getting it.

"Well...I..." Winter stuttered. There wasn't anything more she could say about them.

"I thought so. They're not much different than animals. The only thing that unnerved me is when I looked into the eyes of one of these foul beasts. I don't see any soul, nor do I sense them. An animal still does, but these...things don't." Terry pointed out to their blank orange-red eyes that he saw from the Grimm he had encountered thus far.

"Yes...they're scary." Winter replied as she stared at the ground.

"No...they're nothing compared to the beasts that Kong and I face on our island." Terry muttered shaking his head, "I've seen worse than these so-called Grimm you have here. If you're talking about scary, then no look further than the dinosaur that you've encountered. The very one that tore your ship and crushed your men like mere ants."

"Dinosaur?" Winter's attention piqued up at that.

"Yes...the great beast that massacred your soldiers and I rescued you and this mechanical man from. Goro is what my people back home call her." Terry explained with a grim expression.

"Goro? And did you say the creature's a female?" Winter inquired.

"Yes." Terry answered with certainty.

There was some silence from Winter, but afterwards...

"Now you have lost me. What the hell is a dinosaur? You said the first time and you've said it again? What exactly is a dinosaur?" Winter demanded of Terry.

"They're ancient reptiles. They used to roam this world. All before you were born. Millennia before you were born, before civilization, before humans, before everything." Terry explained. However, Winter noticed that Terry left out Faunus from the picture.

"Do you know what Faunus are, at least?" Winter added to her question.

"No...I don't know what you're talking about," Terry answered.

"Okay, what damn rock have you been living under?!" Winter shouted at Terry once again.

"I have been living in the wilderness for most of my life so I have not experienced civilization, much less what's been going on out here in this place." Terry retorted not flinching at the harsh, flabbergasted tone of the Specialist.

"How...how?! Were you raised by wolves or something?" Winter asked.

"No. The Iwi people and Kong were the ones that raised me with the latter being almost like that of an older brother or big uncle to me." Terry replied back while skinning the deer skin.

"Kong...that giant ape raised you?" Winter objected.

"He's more than just an ape!" Terry yelled back at her with such defensiveness that shocked Winter, "He was the one that protected me in the wilderness against the dinosaurs and other giant reptiles and beasts when I had lost my parents that day we accidentally crash landed onto Skull Island!"

"Skull Island?" Winter never heard the new name for an island and one so strange and morbid.

"You don't know about Skull Island?" Terry asked Winter, breathing inbetween his words.

Then both heard Ironwood stir when he groaned in the sleeping bag he was in.

"Ironwood?!" Winter started to follow Ironwood's voice to find him.

Winter found him in the campsite waking up from the campsite with bandages wrapped around his head, and left side of his ribs.

"Oh Oum..." Winter swore.

Ironwood grunted as he pushed himself off the sleeping bed. "What the hell happened?"

"Ah, you're finally awake." Terry said as he too came to see Ironwood.

"Huh? U-ugh...w-who are you?" Ironwood asked while he was blinking his eyes.

"The name's Terry. Nice to officially meet ya', buddy." Terry smiled.

"General James Ironwood...," the said general tried to stand up from the sleeping bag, but he felt pain flare from his back and sides as he grunted out loud.

"Sir!" Winter caught his stumble while he gripped his left side of his ribs when he felt one of his ribs fractured from the fall last night.

"I...What happened?" James replied as he slowly sat up, taking small steps to get on his feet again.

"We...we had to bail out. I pushed you out to save you from certain death when the command ship was done for. This beast...um, dinosaur, or Goro, devastated our men and most likely, our fleet is lost." Winter stated bitterly.

"You know the name of that beast?" Ironwood asked.

Winter pointed to Terry Hawkins as he was halfway through skinning the deer with his knife.

"He did. He knew her." Winter responded with Terry still skinning the dead game animal to roast it.

"You...Terry...explain." Ironwood demanded from Terry.

"The last time a general tried that s*** with me, he got a bloody nose before I killed him not long after I'm freed from the chains that he shackled me with." Terry said calmly with an edge to his voice to show he means it.

"You...What?!" James and Winter shouted at the same time.

"Shhh! You wanna attract Goro's attention to all three of us here, ya knuckleheads?" Terry hissed at them before he finished skinning the one side of the deer, "Idiots."

The two soldiers took the insult and brushed it off.

"You two did not say the magical word and it starts with a 'P'." Terry then rolled the dead deer onto its other side and began skinning the fur as well.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Ironwood shouted. "I am the leader of the most powerful millitary force in the world! I am not going to answer to some...-" Ironwood's wounds began to hurt again.

"Sir!" Winter held Ironwood.

"*Sigh* You want me to remove those bandages?" Terry asked in a cold way after hearing that remark by Ironwood.

"I may have rescued you both from the jaws of death, but now you're in my territory. This tent is my territory. My home. My rules. And I make them here. I don't care what rank you are or whether you're leader of a big army. I have fought and ended those generals that have tried to kill me and Kong before. So...what the hell makes you think you're in any position to make demands of me?" Terry challenged him.

Ironwood stayed silent.

"Thought so." Terry shot back.

Silence reigned for what seemed like a long time for Winter to finally swallow back her pride and come up to him, "Please...Terry. Can you please explain about Goro?"

There was no response from Terry and that made Winter and Ironwood on edge until Terry Hawkins then threw the knife he was skinning the deer with and it sailed between their hands so fast that they could feel the wind pick up from the velocity when it finally struck one of the stakes.

"Permission..." Terry smirked as he went past the shocked commander and Specialist and pulled the knife out from the stake. "...granted."

"Th-Thank...you?" Winter slowly said.

"You're welcome," Terry replied humorlessly.

"O-okay...can you, please...explain now...?" Winter explained carefully.

"Alright...where do I even begin with Goro?" Terry sighed as he resumed skinning the deer, "I guess I'll start off with what kind of beast Goro is."

"And he is what?" Ironwood asked.

"Goro is a...well I'd call her a Gorosaurus. A giant predatory species of dinosaur." Terry said.

"Huh? Dinosaur? What is that supposed to mean?" Ironwood asked another question having not heard of that term before.

"A Dinosaur is an ancient reptile. Or so I and others thought. They roamed this world before mankind knew how to reproduce." Terry explained.

"You speak as if though they weren't supposed to be alive in the first place. You said something about so you and others thought." Winter pointed out that particular detail that was weird to her.

"Yeah. We thought that they became extinct millions of years ago when a giant asteroid hit this world, making a giant explosion, and killing...95% of the world's population." Terry explained.

"Wait a minute, what?! 95% of the world's population?!" Ironwood was flabbergasted, not believing something apocalyptic like that happened. "Don't tell me this is some kind of sick joke that you're pulling out of our behinds."

"I wish it was, sir. I wish it was," Terry shook his head with his shoulders shrugged.

"How...95%? There's no way the world could recover from that!" Ironwood objected.

"That's one of the grandest mysteries of all time. It was a miracle that anything survived the event at all," Terry said when he finished carving the furry hide from the stomach.

"Wow...and...how is it that Goro is alive since it's a...Dinosaur and it existed so long ago?" Ironwood questioned.

"Geography was their unexpected savior. Apparently, the piece of the continent had been shielded by the high mountains surrounding the land. That's probably what protected the dinosaurs from being all incinerated into oblivion." Terry explained.

"Wow...to think that..." Winter replied as she began to think.

"Yeah...unbelievable...even to me. I only figured it out just recently." Terry stated, almost finished with skinning the deer.

"I...wow, Terry. And how is Goro here today?" Ironwood asked.

"She, Kong, I, and I think other monsters from Skull Island, have been accidentally transported here to this world by this madman of a general named Captain Ryuuji that was testing this...strange gate-like contraption that utilized strange energy I never seen before that warped us here through an energy portal." Terry grumbled recalling the incident clearly as it was still fresh in his mind.

"Captain... Ryuuji?" Winter asked as she looked at Terry questionably and rubbing her chin.

"Yeah...the bastard with the freaking eye patch and with a look that screams cold-blooded murder. Everything that he did to me, Kong, and the island was all just so he could make the whole thing an experimental playground to tamper with nature and try to control the monsters to increase his army for plans of world domination apparently." Terry spat, cutting off the head of the deer as it rolled across the camp grounds before coming to a halt.

"World domination?" Ironwood noted.

"Something about reclaiming the seas and the land of the Dragon back from the filthy hands of the Westerners for the glory of the Empire...you know, something like that. I never cared too much about his damned, maniacal ambitions. The only thing I cared about was Kong, and Skull Island. That man along with the Red Bamboo he leads had intruded and disturbed much of the animals and stirred the monsters and the gods of the island to unrest. His greedy, destructive actions had inflicted nothing, but harm and ruin to my home. Kong's home!" Terry explained with disgust and contempt for the Red Bamboo that had been a constant thorn to him and Kong for a long time.

"Wow, I never figured you would've cared for Kong that much." Ironwood replied to Terry, doing his best to express his apologies.

"He's like the brother I never had and more." Terry finished skinning the deer of its furry hide.

"Really? Can you...understand him?" Winter asked.

"Kong is not just a mere giant ape, Ms. Winter. No, he's much more than that. There's a reason why Kong has been worshipped as the god of Skull Island by the Iwi that I consider as my second family. You will have to meet Kong to see it and believe it." Terry replied.

"Oh we've met him. He played a part in the near death of twelve students of Beacon Academy! And along with that, he also was partly responsible with the destruction of a city in Vale!" Ironwood defied Terry's definition of a "god."

"Really?" Terry said, not looking at Ironwood and not believing him as he began chopping up the deer into the chunks with a different cleaving knife.

"Yes, Terry." Ironwood watched his tongue so he wouldn't be shown up by Terry.

"Okay...before we get any further, what's Beacon Academy? And what the heck is Vale?" Terry held up his hand.

"Beacon Academy is a school that enrolls kids to protect the world from the Grimm monsters I mentioned earlier. And Vale is one of the four continents on Remnant." Winter summarized the two concepts to Terry.

"You're teaching kids to hunt these Grimm monsters? They're trained to be hunters?" Terry's interest got piqued hearing that kids are training to hunt these soulless monsters.

"Yes, because they are a threat to the world. Including Kong, if there are enough." Ironwood replied to Terry.

"Only because those students were probably stupid enough to provoke Kong into a fight that they can't win." Terry stated offhandedly.

"What?!" Ironwood yelled again.

"Kong wouldn't bother getting his temper flared at a bunch of kids or any human being for that matter cuz' the big guy keeps to himself mostly. Only a reptilian monster or dumbass people that have the gall to shoot their guns at him would piss off Kong." Terry drained the blood from the hacked pieces into a pair of metal buckets with the fire already being lit prior to the skinning. "I wouldn't be surprised if those kids thought only with their guns and asses to go trigger happy on Kong."

"They...they did..." Ironwood replied, slightly sweating.

"Then it's no wonder why Kong got so pissed at those twelve students and probably wrecked Vale in the first place. I'm not surprised that they were nearly dead when Kong probably almost destroyed them all because they, including you, had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Especially with what happened with you, your army, and Goro." Terry stated. "All because they couldn't wait to pull their finger on the damned trigger."

Ironwood's rage boiled. He was tired of how much of a smartass Terry was sounding.

"Ugh..." Ironwood grunted.

"And that makes them no better than the Red Bamboo terrorists that have tried to kill my brother only to die a grisly death just like those kids would have." Terry slammed his knife onto a piece of fat he found in one of the chunks.

"But they were defending themselves." Ironwood pointed out.

"Doesn't matter to Kong. If one...," Terry held up one finger to emphasize speaking deeply, "If even one shot is fired at him, Kong will no longer care if they were attacking him, or if they were just trying to save their own a***. He would destroy them. All would suffer his wrath... no matter what. And nothing can stop him when he's turned into a vengeful, vindictive god."

"He just goes into...a rampage?" Winter asked as she kneeled down to Terry's level.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Terry said ominously.

"Man…That may explain his rampage on the city..." Ironwood said.

"Ya don't say!" Terry sarcastically shouted.

"That gorilla is more like a big child having a temper tantrum," Winter face palmed herself.

"That's my brother you're talking about." Terry got defensive again.

"And let's not forget that we have a dinosaur running loose after we just dealt with a giant bear with scales and rocks on its wrists instead of fur!" Winter reminded.

"Right...Ugh...the world's gone to hell..." Ironwood groaned.

"No point fretting about it now. Where I came from, Skull Island...it already has gone to hell." Terry stuck the chunks onto the stick above the fire and started cooking the venison.

"I can imagine with all that happened…" Winter tried to relate to Terry.

"Even with Kong and I doing everything we could to keep it from falling apart...," Terry's voice lowered and stopping short of saying more about the precarious, deteriorating state of the island.

"..." Winter was silent once again.

"So...What now? What have you been doing this whole time after Skull Island fell?" Ironwood asked Terry slowly.

"I've been looking for Kong. We've got separated after we were brought here. I came from the south and ventured up here just hoping that I would find him." Terry answered.

"How hard can he be to find? He's a 200 foot monkey!" Ironwood pointed out.

"I was transported into some jungle far from here, for Oum's sake! I only found out about where I am when I had to ask some villager from a village out there!" Terry shouted in an exasperated manner.

"Alright then that explains it..." Winter replied.

"Yeah...not to mention having to fight off those Grimm and outrun many of them so much so I couldn't believe they'd be persistent to come after me after losing them!" Terry said.

"Okay so you've got a lot on your plate." Winter replied to Terry, putting her arms in the air slightly.

"Yeah...," Terry replied looking at the venison he's roasting, "...but one good thing is that, I am getting closer to finding Kong. If Goro's here, then Kong is around here, too."

"Good. I'm glad." Winter replied, sounding somewhat motherly to Terry.

"I have just one more question, Terry." Ironwood said to Terry.

"And that is...?" Terry questioned.

"You kept referring to this...Gorosaurus as a...female. Is it...?" Ironwood asked him.

"Well, it is true, Goro is actually a female." Terry answered the question.

"Why do you ask?" Winter questioned Ironwood as she looked at her superior.

"I don't know...it just didn't seem like that dinosaur was a female with all of the spikes and scales on it." Ironwood said honestly.

"And that's quite a common slip for many people when it comes to reptiles. The differences between male and female reptiles are not as readily seen with the only thing giving them away are like some bright colors and what not. Believe me. It took me a while to figure out how reptiles can distinguish one member of the opposite sex from the other and on Skull Island, it's not always straightforward or clear cut with much of the place being run by giant reptiles." Terry scratched his head nervously.

"Huh, so that's how you can tell the difference..." Ironwood understood with his head slowly nodding.

"Yep...a lot of trial and error, including getting my ass chased over and Kong saving mine time and time again." Terry chuckled.

"Huh? How? You get a peek at Goro's behind or something and she didn't like it?" Winter laughed as well.

"Yeeeaaahhhp...," Terry pucked off at the 'p', "...something like that and seeing who was on top and who was on the bottom when I happen to peek onto their makeout sessions."

"Oooohhh...you sly dog." Winter smiled.

Terry did a mocking dog bark in response to that.

Winter chuckled.

"Schnee." Ironwood growled.

"Oh!...Uh-um, sorry, sir!" Winter stood more still than a pole with her face cherry pink in embarrassment.

"Hehe..." Terry chuckled at Winter's facial expression.

"S-Sh-Shut up...you Neanderthal! It's just that the air had turned suddenly hot and I was just reacting to it! That's all! Nothing to do with you!" Winter desperately stammered out an excuse with uncharacteristic embarrassment to her otherwise disciplined, hardened self.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Terry smiled.

* * *

Back at Vale's National Hospital, the reception desk was already long opened in the morning when Ghira and Kali Belladonna walked in.

The desk receptionist recognized the two Faunus parents when she said to them, "Are you the two that are planning on seeing your daughter today?"

"Yes, we are." Ghira said to the receptionist lady.

"And you said it is going to be about an hour and a half, correct?" the receptionist asked to make sure.

"Correct." Ghira answered.

"Alright then. You know the way to her room?" The lady asked Ghira and Kali.

"Yeah...we know. Thank you," Kali politely thanked her.

"Then you can be on your way." The lady responded.

"Alright...Kali, let's go." Ghira gestured to his wife.

"Coming, hon." Kali left along with Ghira on their way to Blake's room.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Team JNPR were more or less about half-way on their way to recovery thanks to their Aura being replenished to functional levels as they were now in the recovery room with Blake socializing with each other.

"Anyway, how have your recoveries been coming along?" Ruby asked everyone.

"Hah! Just give me a day or two, and I will be fine and dandy in no time, sis!" Yang said radiating with confidence as her body wasn't as bruised or wounded with burns as she was previously.

"Yeah...but..." Ruby looked at Blake, whose eye couldn't be recovered.

"I'll be fine, Ruby. I wouldn't get too worked over someone like me." Blake responded with a lukewarm tone as she pretended to sound she's okay.

"Hey now...no need to say anything like that." Pyrrha replied.

"Hmph." Weiss was still more than a little pissed with Blake's...reveal.

"Yeah, come on, Blake...you're not being optimistic enough!" Ruby pleaded childishly to tbe Cat Faunus.

"Still..." Blake looked down rotten.

"Yeah...you may no longer have your eye, but 'Eye' got your back because "Eye" will be your right-'eye'-d woman." Yang tried to lighten up the mood again with her puns.

Everyone turned to Yang.

"No." They all said in unison.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Yang smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"No. You really shouldn't." Weiss scoffed.

"Ouch...you really need to 'chill' out, Weiss-cream," Yang lightly punched her in the shoulder, making Weiss jerk a bit from the force of the punch.

"Hey...stop." Weiss growled.

"Don't tell me you're still 'frosty' after Blake's "cat-out-of-the-bag" reveal, aren't you?" Yang persisted.

Weiss's hair covered her eyes, leaving a shadow.

"Uh oh...Yang, what have you done?" Jaune gulped hard as he did not like that shadowed look from Weiss's eyes.

"Don't worry about it! Weiss isn't going to do anything. Right?" Yang looked at Weiss.

Only for Weiss's eyes to reveal themselves to be burning with fury in a cold, frigid stare towards Yang.

"Oh...do you need to take a chill pill. Wait a minute, you're the Ice Qream! Maybe you should cool-" Yang was cut short when Weiss summoned a glyph that froze Yang solid in a block of ice.

"*Sigh* I really needed that." Weiss 'coldly' responded.

"Wow, Weiss...you really are a Snowflake." Nora commented.

"ENOUGH." Weiss hissed.

"#Triggered," Nora said.

"Screw this." Weiss couldn't take how unbelievable her companions were being and left the room.

Blake sighed, whether out of the relief that Weiss wasn't around, or out of annoyance that Yang started the whole thing, that she's not sure.

And while Weiss was storming away, she bumped into Ghira and Kali.

"Out of my way!" Weiss didn't even bother to insult or look at them as she brushed and pushed them out of her way as she stomped back to her recovery room.

"Wha-?!" Ghira stuttered.

"Well...that was a thing," Kali commented on the abruptness of Weiss's brisk nature of her stomping.

"But...the nerve of...!" Ghira hissed.

"Hun... we can deal with that later. Don't forget why we're really here," Kali put her hands onto his arm to remind him that they were going to visit their daughter one final time.

"*Sigh* You're right." Ghira calmed down.

"Let's go, then." Kali said.

"Yes." Ghira led as they walked down the hall to Blake's room.

Blake was having a long talk with Ruby, and others sans a frozen Yang when her parents finally showed up at the door.

"Oh, Mom? Dad?" Blake stopped her conversation to look at her parents.

"Hi, Blake. How's my beautiful daughter doing in her recovery?" Kali was the first to hug Blake carefully.

"She's slowly coming back. Blake's getting better." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Uh...why is she frozen?" Ghira pointed to Yang, who's begun to get so angry that she was melting the ice.

"Well...that's because she managed to piss off Weiss with her ice-related puns that were so awful that Weiss resorted to literally freeze Yang into a block of ice." Ren explained to the dad that became half-amused and half-cringed at how Blake's blonde-haired partner managed to get under the Heiress's skin.

"Wow. Wait...did that girl happen to..."

"Leave the room? Yeah." Blake finished Ghira's sentence.

"Sheesh. No wonder why she was steaming from the ears and stomping down the hall like an angry Goliath." Ghira scratched his head.

"Yeah...And I'm going to KICK. HER. ASS. In a second." Yang responded as the ice was now completely melted.

"Yang. Enough!" Ruby shouted her down. "That's enough punnage for one day!"

"Ugh...Fine." Yang groaned.

"Dad...," Blake said and Ghira responded by tenderly hugging her being mindful that her injuries were not fully healed yet.

"It's alright...I'm here." Ghira said in a fatherly manner.

"Can you guys..leave us for a bit?" Kali asked politely to everyone.

"Aw...do we have to?" Nora pouted at that out of frustration.

"Please." Ghira asked.

Nora grumbled only for Pyrrha to pull her forcibly by the arm, "Come on, Nora. The last thing you want to do is to make a father irritated towards you and us."

"Fine..." Nora groaned as she got up and started walking out.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Ruby did the same and told her teammates, which prompted Jaune and Ren to leave as well.

After everyone left, Blake, Ghira and Kali were alone in the room.

"What do you want to talk about that is so important?" Blake asked her parents.

"Well this is the last time we'll probably be seeing you before you probably get out of this hospital." Kali replied as she sat down on the bed.

"W-wh-what?" Blake stuttered a bit from that.

"Yes, we heard that you're recovering well. And we thought about it, and..." Ghira paused.

"And?" Blake prodded him to go further.

"Well...we decided to not take you away from Beacon Academy." Ghira said with some of his pride lost.

Blake was not expecting that response as Ghira was usually overprotective of her wellbeing.

"Yes, you heard me right." Ghira said.

"But...why?" Blake questioned.

"We understand how much it means to you to be a Huntress after what we've been through in the White Fang." Ghira stated.

"And it was partially my doing." Kali added.

"Oh?" Blake looked at her mom.

"I can be rather...persuasive." Kali smiled as she played with her hair.

* * *

Flashback...

 _'She's not coming back.'_

 _'WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'*Sigh* Fine.'_

End...

* * *

"Hehe..." Kali smiled.

Blake and Ghira both had sweat drops on their heads.

"Well, anyways, the point is we're going to respect your choice you've made to come here to train as a Huntress, but you really need to get out of your shell that you set up if you want to prove us wrong when it comes to your new friends, Blake." Ghira said firmly.

"Thank you, dad." Blake responded with a heartfelt smile on her face, as she hugged her father.

"...Okay, maybe that's NOT how it happened..." Kali chuckled.

"Really? How exactly did it happen, Mom?" Blake asked her with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I'd...rather not explain..." Kali blushed.

"No...don't tell me you...," Blake's face went red with hot embarrassment when she caught onto what her mom was really implying.

"Y-yeah..." Ghira and Kali both blushed.

"Oh Oum, nevermind," Blake waved her hand off.

"Y-Yeah...Blake, we have also something else to tell you," Kali talked.

"Oh?" Blake stopped blushing and looked at her mother.

"It's about your eye. We talked to Headmaster Ozpin about the issue last night." Kali recounted the meeting.

"Oh...you did?" Blake then looked down, feeling a little scared.

"We talked about two options that this could possibly go." Ghira pointed out.

"Okay, can you, um, tell me what those options are exactly?" Blake asked slowly.

"Well...you either train to function and fight without your right eye for the rest of your life, or you do that until you go for surgery while we will pay for the costs." Ghira explained the two options.

"O-Oh..." Blake said as she felt her eye that was still bandaged.

"We had a lengthy night-long discussion about them with your Headmaster." Ghira said.

"And...what's going to happen?" Blake asked. "Do you want me to pick the option?"

"Whatever option you may choose, honey, but both of them will have to take a lot of time interacting with them." Kali explained.

"Um...wow...that's a lot to put on a girl right on the spot..." Blake said.

"Yeah...and for us, the uncertain part is whether you will still be able to graduate on time. I mean, I have heard stories of notable Huntsmen and Huntresses being able to overcome their lost sight problems and fight just as good as they had been, or better when utilizing different senses. However, it took me some research to see that this would take time and practice. Something that you will not always have here, especially with the massive unknown beasts still prowling around." Ghira scratched his beard in thought.

"*Sigh* Can you let me think about it for a little? Like...give me five minutes?" Blake replied to her dad's words.

Ghira and Kali looked to each other, silently communicating to one and another before the latter announced, "Take your time, dearie. There's no reward in rushing things through."

"Thank you." Blake then went silent, and deep in thought.

"Kali, we should probably give her space to think and ponder the decision carefully," Ghira said softly to his wife, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"Yes. We'll wait outside, okay?" Kali said to Blake.

Blake nodded, "Thank you."

Kali and Ghira nodded back to her before they walked outside of her room and closed the door, leaving her alone to gather her thoughts on the matter.

...

...

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 Preview

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

Godzilla and co. © Toho Company and Legendary Pictures

Godzilla the Series © Columbia Tristar, Sony Pictures, and Centropolis Entertainment

I own my own OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Preview**

 **A/N: With Christmas Eve today and Christmas coming tomorrow, I thought it'd be nice to give you readers a preview for the upcoming chapter. Enjoy!**

It was still morning in the forests of Sanus. Gorosaurus was just waking up from her sleep within the cave that she had found in the mountains. It had happened to be the very same cave that had been burrowed out by the Rock-Clawed Cave Bear and just right by the abandoned desolate village. She woke up when streaks of sunlight penetrated through the darkness of the cave.

The predatory dinosaur softly growled feeling the warmth of the sun touch her head. Goro slowly pushed herself off from her resting position and stretching her legs at the same time while moving her tail and swinging her head about to get the blood flow going. With that, she slowly ambled to the light outside. When daylight greeted her outside of the cave, Goro was briefly blinded by the brightness of the day that it took a little while for her eyes to adjust to the light. Soon, her vision cleared up and was able to see the other mountains and the devastated town properly. The dinosaur let out a morning crowing call that's like a mixture between a rooster and an alligator as her throat and spines on her neck reverberated like ripples of water. She crowed out for an hour or so before the female Gorosaurus stopped. As soon as she stopped crowing, she heard a low grumble from her stomach.

Goro was definitely hungry.

And she needed food. Breakfast/brunch was the first thing on her mental list of things to do for the day. For that, she would need to go hunting, but first she needed to check up on something. Using her sensitive nose, she sniffed the air for potential intruders like the Grimm. She sniffed and sniffed until she picked up something dead 20 miles north away from her new core range. Wanting to have food, the Gorosaurus set out hunting through her new territory.

Up north of where Gorosaurus was, a Grimm Ursa took down a doe and her fawn when it ambushed the two in a secluded part of the forest last night. Even though the Grimm had no need for meat to sustain themselves for survival as they do so by feeding off negative emotions, they still kill because of the thrill of killing the innocent and the helpless. The bodies were still fresh, but the smell of blood was beginning to permeate into the air already attracting flies and some of the birds. The Ursa Grimm was feasting on its kills for a good amount of time. That was until it felt the ground tremor a little at first with the little pebbles bouncing off a bit. Then the tremors gradually grew stronger and the pebbles actually were now flying off the soil. The Grimm definitely took notice of that when it stopped feeding, feeling the tremors getting stronger through its body. Its nose picked up an unfamiliar scent of something large and dangerous. There came the sound of trees being smashed and toppled over with flocks of birds flying hurriedly from the treetops trying to get away from something. The last straw for the bear-like Ursa was when it saw others of its own kind like the Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and the Ursae running for their lives from the brush in front of it. That prompted that Ursa Grimm to abandon its kill, turn around, and run with its stubby tail wagging between its legs.

Just in the nick of time, when Goro's big scaly, three clawed foot came crashing down on the forest just a few 30 feet in front of the partially eaten carcasses. The Gorosaurus emitted an intimidating, grumbling growl loud enough for the any of the fleeing Grimm to hear her. When she could no longer see the Grimm, she carefully surveyed the area, twisting and moving her s-shaped, thick neck and boxy head, making sure that no other animal would try to come close within fifty feet of her presence. When she was certain that no one was around, she focused her attention onto the very small carcasses of the mother deer and the doe. She was not impressed.

The carcasses were just too small for her monstrous appetite and humongous body in contrast to the long-necks, the duckbills, and the hornheads that she regularly preyed upon. Not to mention, the bodies were already eaten, leaving the dead deer with less meat than before. Frustrated, Goro snorted disappointedly and stamped upon the half-barren carcass into nothing. With her efforts wasted upon a pair of measly carcasses, the Goro had nothing to eat. At least, not yet…

Gorosaurus took one last look around before she scraped her feet against the forest floor, wiping off the blood and the shattered bones from her soles. The theropod queen set out, wandering through her new territory for food that would be like the giant juicy long-necks back home in her dimension. She trekked, crushing trees and shaking up the soil as she continued her search. Behind her, a path of broken trees and a series of giant bird-like footprints were left in her wake.

* * *

 _White Fang Headquarters, Mistral…_

Sienna Khan was not having a bad day. No, this day turned out to be far worse than she had dreaded it to be.

In the basement below her throne, she was accompanied with a cadre of White Fang guards when one of their fellow White Fang members was explaining to them frantically about the huge hole where their equipment…stolen Paladins and all, used to be. With part of the ceiling railings fallen down on top of each other diagonally, it was not the safest place to be.

"You sure that's what you saw?" The female Tiger Faunus and leader of the White Fang interrogated a traumatized White Fang grunt, who murmured and nodded her head fearfully.

"I swear to you, High Leader, I am not making this up," the grunt pleaded.

Sienna and the guards looked to each other, unsure of what to think of what the grunt said to them. However, knowing that the only way to move forward with the investigation was to take her word for now, she reluctantly relented after being skeptical of her for a while.

"Alright, we will look into the hole and look for your comrades." Sienna answered her.

"Thank you, High Leader!" The grunt thanked her.

"But if I found out that they're alive and it turns out just to be a seismic shakeup, I will have you punished for not telling me the truth." Sienna added, which only made the grunt deflate from her mood as she bowed her head in obedience.

"Yes, ma'am." The grunt answered dejectedly.

"Now go and recover," the White Fang leader ordered and the grunt obeyed her without objection when she left and pushed through the crowd of other White Fang Faunus that were nervously curious of the gaping hole.

Sienna turned to her elite guards and her soldiers, "Let's get down there and see whatever caused this shithole to pop out of nowhere."

They all pumped up their guns and pistols with Dust ammunition before they followed the Bengal Tiger Faunus down into the massive tunnel.


End file.
